


Orange is the new Flannel

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angst and Fluff and Smut, British Men of Letters, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Chuck is God, Crowley is a Little Shit, Dry Humping, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, First Time, Jealous Crowley, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Nice Crowley, Oral Sex, Sam Is So Done, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: written during the mid season hiatus of Supernatural Season 12. Head Cannon of how I would like to see the mid season issues resolved. CONTAINS SPOILERS BELOW!!Dean and Sam are in Federal Prison after being accused of attempting to assassinate the President and it is up to Castiel, Mary, and Crowley to track them down and get them out. The problems don't end after they are freed, however, when they are still wanted men and they must make decisions on what to do next. All roads lead away from Castiel and Dean refuses to give up without a fight.





	1. Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> YES. I use the shortened version, Cass vs. Cas, since it is the canonically written way. I understand not everyone likes or wants to read fics with it spelled that way, so fair warning XD

Sammy’s face when they were loaded into the back of that truck broke his heart. It was Dean’s job to protect his little brother and now they were the property of the US Government. They’d never been in this deep. Why the Hell had he made Castiel go with Kelly? Dean had seen the hesitation in Castiel’s eyes but Kelly had to get away. They couldn’t find out she was pregnant. Cass could have knocked out every one of those men and erased their memories…stupid Dean, stupid. He prayed to Cass.

“Cass, we’re in trouble but okay. Feds have us. I can’t tell where they’re taking us. Take care of Kelly and I’ll try to work on a way for you to get us out.” 

Sam and Dean weren’t left alone in the back of the truck so they couldn’t talk but they both knew they were in trouble. When they were unloaded several hours later, they had three guards for each of them. They were patted down a second time even though they had been very thorough at the hotel. Dean bit back a comment about buying him dinner first. He was fighting to keep quiet and his head down. These weren’t beat cops. They could kill him and make him disappear. He didn’t want Sam to follow his bad example and get himself hurt. Dean prayed to Castiel everything he could see. He prayed about the uniforms, the types of trees he could see, anything he thought might help. 

Dean got one good last look at Sam before they walked them into the non-descript concrete building and took them down two different halls. Dean was walked into an empty room where they had him strip down completely naked and change into the clothes they handed him. The fabrics were cheap, scratchy, and the shoes were too small, pinching Dean’s feet. They smelled like industrial laundry detergent and bleach and Dean fought not to wrinkle his nose in distaste. They walked him, feet and hands cuffed down to a cell. It was sparse yet Dean prayed every detail to Cass. It had a tiny mirror not made of real glass, a metal sink, and a cot with a mattress so thin he could have made an origami swan from it. Dean sat on it and grimaced, fantasizing about his memory foam mattress already. He put his head in his hands and immediately was drowned in homesickness. 

He just wanted to be home in the bunker with Sam and…Cass. He’d finally gotten Cass away from Crowley and home where he belonged. Now, here he was, apart from his best friend again. Dean would only ever admit to himself, and never ever aloud, that he wasn’t himself when Cass was gone. He kept him grounded and right now Dean felt like punching the wall, if his hands weren’t still cuffed. He hoped they remembered to come remove them soon. Dean scooted against the wall after he slipped off the tight shoes. He leaned his back against the cold of the concrete and rested his head against the wall. 

“Help me, Cass. Help us. I know it’s not fair to ask, but I know you won’t give up on us.”  
\-------------------------------------------  
Dean prayed to Cass every morning and every night, and often any time in between when he was struggling, which was often. Dean stared at himself in the mirror, his face warped by the fake glass. It had been two weeks and he hadn’t been allowed to shave. He had a beard that reminded him of Castiel’s in purgatory. He laughed softly. Cass wouldn’t even recognize him when he found him. They’d questioned him every day and Dean had maintained his innocence. After all, the President wasn’t dead and Cass had said the President wouldn’t remember a thing. How could they prove they’d intended him any harm? He paced his cell like a zoo lion, vowing never to step foot in a zoo when he got out. He’d taken to studying the guards from the slit in his window. It was always the same faces. Always clean cut in their army camo. He listened as best he could, learning their names and how they spoke to each other. He never saw Sam but he overheard the guards reference him a few times when they were taking him to questioning. At least he knew he was alive. He had no clue about Cass. Was he even alive to hear his prayers? Surely with Lucifer locked away, Cass was okay.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Four weeks and they had let Dean shave under close supervision since he had been behaving beautifully. Dean needed a haircut. He didn’t have his trusty hair gel and it was getting where the hair was tickling his ears. God, if they kept them here too much longer he’d start looking like Sam. He ran some water over his fingers and swooped his hair to the side to get it off his forehead. He laughed a little, thinking he looked a bit like Cass. Damn, he missed his face. He wondered what Cass was doing. He had to have enacted some sort of plan at this point surely. He hadn’t been treated particularly badly except being left in the quiet without so much as a magazine or book to look at. He’d taken to singing. Stupidly enough, the only songs he could find himself getting stuck in his head were Disney songs. Castiel had watched a lot of Disney movies when he was binge watching Netflix and Dean had overheard a lot of it, and joined him for some of them. He could almost hear that gravely laugh of his when the characters did something funny and he remembered the feel of Cass’ shoulder pressing against his when he was asking Dean a question about a reference he didn’t get. Dean could swear he could smell his shampoo. Why Dean was so hung up on the way Cass smelled was beyond him. Home sick. That was all. He still prayed to Cass but it had taken on more of a conversational tone to pass the time more than informational.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean’s prayers had taken an interesting turn into longing that he wasn’t sure when it had happened. He would start praying to Cass and get distracted for ten minutes jut picturing his intense blue eyes, or the scruff on his chin, or his gravelly voice. It wasn’t just homesickness. He missed Castiel. He missed his Angel. Some days the only thing that got him through was the thought of seeing his face again.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Week six arrived with no fanfare except another scratch of Dean’s toothbrush handle into the wall. Still no haircut and Dean felt thinner than he’d been since he was a teenager. He did pushups on the floor to keep some muscle tone but the food portions weren’t generous. He missed cheeseburgers. He was singing again one day when something new finally happened.   
“Look for the bare necessities,The simple bare necessities,Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, Old Mother Nature's recipes, That brings the bare necessities of life…..Wherever I wander, wherever I roam, I couldn't be fonder of my big home. The bees are buzzin' in the tree……” 

Dean’s voice faded out and his stomach felt tight. That damned Angel and his bees. Another wave of homesickness washed over him and a fleeting prayer to Cass full of longing whispered through his brain before he could stop it. Suddenly, he heard one of the guards pick up the tune of his song in a whistle, just briefly enough for Dean to notice. Dean lifted an eyebrow and peeked out the tiny window in his cell only to see the briefest flash of a guard going around the corner. All he saw was the camouflage clad back with the standard issue thigh holster and head of dark brunette hair that made him think of Cass. He’d wait by the window to see which guard it was. It usually took them 5 minutes to circle the block. He had nothing but time anyway. He leaned against the wall, cleaning his fingernails until he heard the solid tap of the guard’s shoes coming down the hall. Dean glanced out the window and his heart thudded hard in his chest. He blinked hard, thinking he was seeing things. Coming down the hall was a guard with the most remarkable blue eyes Dean had ever seen and the face he had thought of every night when he went to sleep. It was Castiel. He was dressed impeccably like the other guards. He had on the camouflage uniform of the guards, the wide black belt with a walkie talkie, even a thigh holster with a gun and ear piece. His hair was cut shorter than usual as well. Dean’s eyes connected with Castiel’s, whose were very tight and controlled. 

Dean prayed. “Cass, Do I need to be ready to run next sweep?”

Anyone else would have missed it but without breaking stride, Castiel’s chin popped up in an affirmative. Dean’s heart raced and as soon as Cass was around the corner, Dean nonchalantly sat on the bed and slipped on his tight shoes. He stretched like he was just feeling restless, knowing there were cameras trained on him. He bounced on the balls of his feet. He heard the tap of shoes in the hall again and Castiel’s form rounded the corner. He broke stride, moving faster than Dean had ever seen him. Castiel literally ripped the door off its hinges, grabbed Dean’s hand, and ran them down the next corridor to another unmarked door. Castiel obviously knew whose it was as he ripped it off the hinges as well and Sam came out. 

“Stay behind me, shut up, and do what I say.” Castiel began walking briskly down the corridor after pulling the gun from his thigh holster and holding it like he definitely knew how to use it. He peeked around the corner and even in this distracting situation, Dean caught himself checking out the way the camo fit Cass. Winchester, get your head in the game! 

“Stay here a moment…” Cass whispered before turning the corner. Dean heard the sound of a body dropping and Castiel came back, jerking his head for them to follow. They stepped around a guard who appeared to be asleep. “Can’t go through the front. Too many people with guns.” Castiel popped his phone out and hit one button. “Mary, I’ve got them. Get Crowley to do it.” Castiel hung up as Dean and Sam felt the ground shake outside. They heard feet running in several directions but their corridor remained empty. Cass took that moment to usher them down what looked like a maintenance corridor. He slid a key card through several locked doors, and just like that, they were outside. That was way too easy. Dean looked up at the moon but Cass cleared his throat and ushered them on. “Not out of the woods yet. Literally. Your mother is on the other side of the woods. Come on.”

Dean huffed as they hiked. He was definitely out of shape, and Sam hadn’t said a word. “Not to complain Cass, but don’t we need weapons?”

“Until we get you out of here, no weapons. If you are unarmed we can set it up like a kidnapping if you get caught again. Crowley has some hacker friends who have laid the foundations for them to suspect another country of wanting to recruit the Winchesters. It’s taken me too damn long to find you both to have you sunk back in the system again. Come on.” 

It seemed like they ran forever. When they finally made it through the last group of trees, there was a non-descript ugly white car with its lights off. Dean saw his mom in the driver’s seat. Castiel made sure both Winchesters were in before he slid in the front seat and Mary gunned it out of there, lights still off. 

“Where’s the Impala?” Dean’s first words were. He felt stupid as soon as they slid out. 

“Not here. It’s too noticeable. Are either of you injured?” Cass leaned over the back of his seat, looking them over. The hardness had slid from his eyes, leaving behind worry. “There are changes of clothes for you both on the floorboard. “

“Castiel, you need to change too.” Mary pointed out without speaking to the boys. “If we get pulled over, they’ll see you as a threat. “

“Right.” Castiel started by removing the thigh holster then working his way out of the camouflage. 

“Dude, you’re getting naked in front of my mother?!” Dean said incredulously. 

Mary looked at Dean through the rearview. “Dean, really. You all need to change. Sam, are you okay? You haven’t said a word.”

Sam had already pulled off the jumpsuit through lots of maneuvering and had slid on a shirt. “Yeah mom, I’m okay. Just…been a while since I had anyone to talk to. It’s good to see you both.”

“I’m so sorry it took us this long, boys. Castiel had to check every federal holding facility Crowley could track down. This was our fifth one.”

Castiel had slid into a t-shirt and jeans that looked a lot like Deans while Dean had been distracted. Dean suddenly remembered all those prayers he had sent, everything he had said. Dean began stripping off his suit to cover his face. Castiel picked up his phone and dialed Crowley. “We got them. Thank you. If we need the safe house, I will call. No, they seem fine. Quieter than normal but that is as we expected. I will let you know when we have reached home.” Once everyone was changed, Dean and Sam began firing off questions. 

“Cass, how did you work your way in the prison?” was Sam’s first question. 

“Mind control mostly. I got Crowley to scope out each facility and get a feel for their attire. I’d dress the part and show up to work. I’d convince them I was a new hire, case the prison for you two, and then move on to the next location Crowley had scouted. I began to worry they had moved you both offshore but both of your prayers made me feel you were still continental. Don’t get too comfortable. We will be switching vehicles in about twenty miles.”

Dean raised his eyebrow. Castiel had planned this out to a tee. “Did….did you know we were there before today?”

Cass looked over his shoulder at Dean. “Of course I did. I’ve been there about a week.”

Dean tensed and his voice roared through the car. “Why didn’t you let me, us, know you were there before today?!”

Sam clutched at Dean’s shoulder. “Dean…”

“Dean, I had preparations to make. If I had let you know ahead of time, you might have changed your patterns and routines and tipped off the other guards. Don’t you think it was hard enough not to reach out to you….to you both?! You both prayed to me, every day. I heard every word. It was torture.”

“Dean…you need to calm down. You don’t know what he has done to find you while you two have been gone.” Mary said quietly.

Sam spoke quietly, clapping a hand on Cass’ shoulder. “Thank you Cass. I knew you would figure out a way.”

“I’m truly sorry it took as long as it did. I and Crowley have been looking for you since the day you were taken. I brought in Mary recently and she has been very helpful.” Castiel smiled at Mary and that made Dean very annoyed for reasons he couldn’t pinpoint.

“How come Crowley couldn’t just pop in and save us? Why the army games?” Dean snapped. Damn. Why was he being such a jerk and why couldn’t he stop himself?

Castiel looked back at Dean as he spoke; seeming unwilling to raise his voice at Dean the way Dean was at him. “Crowley was willing to help but he is not one to be able to blend in and pass as a soldier. It was not a stretch for me. I actually found some of your government protocols quite lax.”

“I didn’t find them that lax when they were interrogating me and barely feeding me.” Dean growled with his arms crossed over his chest.

“After we switch cars, we’ll swing you both by a burger joint. Oh…one more thing.” Castiel reached back and put an outstretched hand on Dean and Sam’s chests and pushed. Both men screamed in pain for a moment before Castiel sat back in his seat. 

“What the Hell, Cass?” Sam and Dean both roared.

“I just altered the Angel Warding on your ribs. It won’t hide you from me anymore. I will not go through that living hell ever again.” Castiel mumbled from the front seat. 

“Yeah, musta been Hell having the couch to yourself at the bunker and access to all the tv you wanted.” Dean grumbled back. 

“Dean Winchester! I am sorry you had a very hard time the last six weeks but things have not been easy here either.” Mary fired off from the front seat.

“Dean you’re being an ass,” Sam said quietly beside him.

Dean pressed his face against the cold glass of the window. “I know,” he whispered quietly. “I’m sorry. Thank you…thank you both for getting us out. I’m sorry I’m not seeming very grateful right now. My people skills are rusty.” Castiel snorted from the front seat and Dean grinned. He liked quoting Castiel to himself. 

“We’re about to be at the next car switch off. Do not leave anything in the car.” Castiel said matter-of-factly.

“You’ve gotten bossy since I’ve been gone,” Dean grumbled as he grabbed up his discarded clothes from the floorboard and slid into the backseat of the SUV waiting on the side of the road. Dean watched as Castiel went back to the vehicle, ripped off the license plate, and Dean saw the car burst into flames as Cass walked back to the SUV. 

“A bit overboard there, Cass?” Dean said, leaning on Castiel’s seat, closing his eyes as he smelled the familiarity of him. 

“No, you and Sam’s DNA, skin cells, hair, will have been all over that car. We can’t afford to leave evidence behind. Now, food. Where to fellas?”

Sam piped up from the back. “I want a milkshake, and fries…and a cheeseburger.”

Dean perked up. “Oh Hell yeah! Chili cheese burger, with bacon!”

“Anything you wish,” Cass smiled for the first time since they had gotten out and it took Dean’s breath away.


	2. Agent Cass is on the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean licked his lips, watching with satisfaction as Cass’ eyes followed his tongue. “Then I won’t go. You can’t make me.”
> 
> Castiel’s eyes tightened at the challenge. His blue eyes blazed with a spark of Grace and he furrowed his brow. “If it is what will keep you safe, yes I can.” Dean smirked and slid a hand into Cass’ hair, letting his nails drag lightly through his scalp and he slid another hand on the small of Castiel’s back. Cass’ eyes were full of warning but he didn’t tell Dean to stop. He tugged Cass’ hair gently and was rewarded with a flutter of Cass’ eyelids. “Dean…please.”

They had another car exchange before reaching the bunker. The SUV Castiel pushed single handedly into a lake off from the road. Dean watched, a bit entranced, as he covered the tire treads and hopped back in the front seat. 

“Cass…how long have you been working on this plan?” Dean asked hesitantly.

Castiel cocked his head to the side as he locked eyes with Dean. “Since the moment I knew you had been taken of course.” Dean sighed and gave Cass an apologetic look. Castiel nodded, no words needed.

“Cass, you’ve thought this through. How are we going to be able to show our faces anywhere?” Sam said, his tone still quiet and thoughtful. 

Castiel said nothing for a minute, he and Mary locking eyes. “There are three options at this point. Your mother and I thought you might like options.” Dean and Sam looked at one another with trepidation. 

“Give it to us straight, Cass.” Dean spoke for them both. 

“Okay, Dean. The first option is to stay in the bunker. You wouldn’t be able to go out. I could do your errands for you. This would be for an indefinite period of time, and it would put you both at risk.”

“That’s not much better than the situation we just left,” Sam said with a shaky breath. 

“I know, which is why there are two other options, Sam. Option two….The British Men of Letters have offered you political asylum with them. They would expect you to work and train with them, but you would be safe. They have the credentials to pull it off, I have been assured. It would most likely be a one way trip. I get the sense from speaking to Mick and Mr. Ketch, once you’re in, you’re in. You’re mother and I would stay behind of course.”

Dean coughed out, a pit forming in his stomach. “Of course?! Why is that a given?”

“It’s part of their conditions, Dean. They don’t want an Angel in their ranks and your mother is of no interest to them. Apologies for being so blunt, Mary.” Castiel looked over apologetically at her as she drove.

“Don’t worry about my feelings, Castiel. Tell them the last option,” Mary said quietly, her hands gripping the wheel tighter.

“The last option is to stay with Crowley…in Hell. He assures me you’d never even know you were there. He has a penthouse suite set up and everything. Mary can join you there Crowley assures me.”

“And you?” Dean barked out.

“Dean, I can’t stay in Hell. Crowley has to save face. It’s one thing to hide humans in Hell but he can’t hide me. I would stay here.”

“How about an option that’s actually good?” Dean snapped at Cass.

“Dean, I have wracked my brain for any other options. If you can think of one, I am open to suggestions.” Cass sagged in his seat, his shoulders slumping.

“Castiel, we talked about this. You knew…” Mary said quietly.

“I know, Mary.” Cass said quietly back.

“Boy, you two have gotten chummy in my absence,” Dean grumbled. He felt his seatbelt dig into his chest as his mom slammed on the brakes of the car. 

“Okay, Dean. I’ve had enough. Castiel has been frantic since you were taken. You could show even a tiny bit of gratitude. After everything he has done for you…”

“Mary, please….” Castiel’s voice was pleading.

“You should be ashamed of yourself, Dean. Stow your crap. Shut up, and let Castiel and I get you home. Just sit and think about how much we went through too you know. Did you even try to figure out how we set all this up? It was no cake walk for an Angel with the face of a missing person, a Demon with no legal name, and a legally dead person to get cars, paperwork, and work their ways into the system.”

“And Lucifer’s Nephilim?” Sam said after the silence fell in the car. 

They pulled up to the garage of the bunker at that moment. Castiel bolted out of the car as soon as it stopped rolling, slammed the door, and disappeared into the bunker. 

“Mom? What happened with Kelly?” Sam asked again as they watched Castiel disappear inside. 

“He lost her. She ran away while he was waiting at a diner with her. He feels he failed completely. He left you both to get her away and then he lost her too. Like I said, you two don’t know what’s happened here.” Mary got out of the car and gripped them both in hard hugs. “I’m so glad to have you both here. Castiel wasn’t the only frantic one. I really am sorry we couldn’t get you out sooner. Now, note to yourselves, don’t stay in the room with an unconscious president next time.”

Sam and Dean walked through the doors like they were in a dream. The bunker lights were dimmer than they had ever remembered seeing them. There were empty bottles of liquor all over the war room table. Castiel’s trench coat was draped over a chair at the table, a layer of dust on the shoulders like it hadn’t moved in the six weeks they’d been gone. Castiel’s blue tie was lying haphazardly on the floor nearby.

“Mom, were you here with him?” Dean asked quietly.

Mary looked around at the scene before her for the first time. “No Dean, he was here, alone, when he wasn’t scouting. Apparently Crowley would pop over and take him to the next spot and then pop him home. He never stayed either.”

Dean sighed and walked to his room. It was untouched except that the chair in the corner of his room had been moved closer to the bed. He sagged down onto his bed, sighing as the mattress enveloped him. He sighed happily and he heard his door creak slightly as Cass’ head popped in from the other side.

“Is there anything you need, Dean? I am sure you and Sam would both like a good shower. I made sure the shower was fully stocked recently. I’m afraid the kitchen is sparse but I will pick up groceries in the morning.”

“Hey, yeah, I definitely want a shower. I need a haircut too.” Dean smiled at Cass’ short hair. “You’re hair should never be shorter than mine.” 

Cass absentmindedly ran his fingers through his own hair. “Oh yes, my previous style was not short enough to pass for a guard. I will be happy when it grows out some. I can help you cut your hair if you wish.”

“Cass, come here.” Dean patted the bed beside him. 

Castiel hesitantly came in and sat down near Dean. “Yes, Dean?” 

Dean sighed and they locked eyes, both doing that eye thing neither could understand. ‘I’m sorry for being such a jerk. I just guess I’ve forgotten how to talk to you. The last time it’s been this long since we talked was…”

“Purgatory. I know, Dean. No apology needed. It should be me. I shouldn’t have left you…”

“You did what we asked you to. Cass, are you okay?” Dean slowly put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and he was startled by a bitter laugh escaping his lips.

“You ask me that after what you’ve been through. Dean, I am fine. Get some rest. I will be up in the library. I have given Mary the room you and Sam allowed to be mine.” Cass got up and headed for the door very suddenly.

Dean’s eyes were drawn to the chair near his bed. “ Hey, Cass. Did you come in my room while I was gone?”

Castiel froze, his back to Dean at the door. “Only to get you the change of clothes you needed today.”  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Sam and Dean both came to breakfast freshly showered and shaved. Dean was going to recruit Cass to help him with his hair today. The brothers couldn’t sleep in when they smelled bacon frying in the kitchen. They both wandered in in their pajamas and Mary was frying bacon while Cass was leaned near the oven with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

“Morning boys! You know I’m no cook but Cass suggested we make you both a hot breakfast and if I can cook one thing, it’s bacon.” Mary smiled happily. Castiel’s face was harder to read but there was a happy softness in his eyes as they entered. 

“Good Morning, Sam. Dean. I trust you both slept well. I know you both had serious complaints about the mattresses these past weeks….” Castiel trailed off as he took a sip of coffee. 

‘Slept great, Cass, thanks!” Sam smiled as he slid into a chair. 

Dean slid into a chair next to Sam and eyed Cass “What’s up, Cass?” You have that look on your face like your about to give bad news.”

Castiel tilted his head at Dean’s question but shrugged. “Crowley is stopping by. He and I have some business to work on and he would also like to plead his case on the option he has brought to the table for you two.” Dean and Sam both groaned in unison. “As much as it pains me to say it, Crowley has been an enormous help with the technological aspect of our work. Mary and I are not very efficient at that.”

“Oh, Cassie, I didn’t know you cared,” Crowley’s voice came from the hall outside the kitchen. 

Castiel sighed softly. “Hello Crowley. You can speak to Sam and Dean while I prepare for our departure.” Cass walked out of the room quickly.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. “Departure? Where are you two going?”

Crowley smiled, “Hello to you too boys. Good to see you both fared okay in prison. Feathers and I have a few loose ends to tie up. Castiel actually thinks he might be able to erase the memory of your arrest from everyone involved so that you don’t have to leave but I have expressed loudly that I believe he is delusional and desperate. Just my opinion of course. He wants so badly to keep your little Island of Misfit Toys together. It's adorably sad, really. Now, on to business. When will you two and your lovely mother be coming for a visit of your potential accommodations?"

"Say what now?" Dean said through a mouthful of bacon had had snatched from the plate. "We haven't made a decision yet, and if Cass can do that whole erasing thing, we wouldn't have to right?"

"It's not a feasible plan, Squirrel. It's a last ditch effort of a desperate Angel." Crowley stiffened as Castiel cleared his throat from the door of the kitchen.

Dean's eyes bugged out as he took in Cass. He was dressed in a solid black fed suit with a badge, name tag that read Campbell, ear piece, walkie talkie, and that damned thigh holster again. His dress shirt was white with a black tie. He looked....gorgeous...was the first word that popped into Dean's mind. Castiel looked over at him, his mouth a tight line and his eyes swimming with something Dean didn't know. 

"Crowley, are you ready?" Castiel's voice was deep and gravely and Dean closed his eyes and looked at the table. He had missed that voice, and now he was going to lose him again. Damn it. 

"At your service, Angel. Boys, just think about it. You wouldn't have to look over your shoulder about the Feds with me. I've got a lovely place set up for you and you'd never even know you were...down there."

“We’ve both already been to Hell…and back. Didn't agree with me.” Dean added as he looked at Castiel up and down.

"It's still a prison, Crowley." Sam said, his eyes tight.

"How is it any worse than here?" Crowley gestured around him.

Castiel can be here, Dean thought to himself. Instead he looked to Cass, who was looking at him sadly. A wave of longing punched Dean in the stomach so unexpectedly he squeezed his eyes shut again. When Dean opened them, Cass and Crowley had gone. 

"Dean, what do you think we should do?" Sam had his head hung, picking at his food. 

Dean looked to his mom, who had a thoughtful look about her, staring at her oldest son. "Mom?"

"Dean, it's not my place to tell you what to do anymore, even if I want to." Mary pulled the last pieces of bacon from the pan, sat them on a plate with the biscuits that had come out and put them on a plate on the table. 

Dean smiled softly. "I hear a but in your voice."

Mary patted Dean’s hand in a very motherly show. "But I think you need to talk to Castiel."

Dean's forehead creased in confusion and he shook his head. "He doesn't seem in the talkative mood, mom. Something about him's changed..."

Mary looked like she was fighting to say something, looking at the boys. She bit her lip and shook her head. "He loves you both you know. He thought he'd lost you."

Dean grabbed a biscuit and bit off a huge bite, talking around it. "But we're here and he's still acting like the soldier he was playing at."

Mary sighed and quirked her mouth to the side, biting her cheek. "Dean, he knows you both have to leave again. He doesn't want to...."

"He doesn't want to get used to us being here does he?" Sam's forehead creased and he sighed. 

"No. He got used to being alone, and all of us being here... I think he could let himself be happy but it'd hurt." Mary added.

Dean was already shaking his head as he banged his hand on the table once. "Why is he so sure we're going to leave, and how do you seem to understand him so well? I've known him for years and I don't understand him."

Mary looked Dean in the eyes without blinking. "Do you take the time to listen?"

Dean stood up, pushing his chair back loudly and stormed off.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Castiel popped his head in Dean's open door about three hours later. He was still in his Fed suit minus the earpiece and he had disarmed the thigh holster. 

"I heard your prayer about a haircut earlier. I would be happy to oblige while I am here. I have more errands to run later." Dean looked Cass over and involuntarily ran his tongue over his lips before taking a shaky breath, nodding. He saw Castiel's eyes tighten around the edges. Shit. Could he sense that?

"Dean..." Castiel said with desperation in his voice. He hesitated on coming in the room or going out. Dean saw him lean back and forth and end up backing up. "I'll get the scissors." Cass sped down the hall and Dean's heart was racing in his chest. His hands trembled and his gut was tight. Shit. Shit. Shit. It was just backlash from missing his friend. That was all. Yeah, he'd been telling himself that same story for years. 

Castiel came back in with a hairbrush, a pair of scissors, a stool, and a towel. He left the door wide open and Dean came and positioned himself on it. Cass wrapped the towel around his neck and Dean realized what a terrible idea this was when his view was of Castiel's chin, neck, and seductively clad body. He glanced up to see Cass looking back at him with those hellaciously blue eyes. Dean saw Cass adam's apple bob hard as he swallowed and he began trimming Dean's hair. 

"I have always cut my own hair so I am glad to help you Dean. It gets to be easy to do your own hair when you’re alone a lot." Cass laughed softly at his own joke then got quiet.

"So where did you go today looking all snazzy? I guess I have to take back that thing about being a third tier agent. You look like a perfect Fed."

Castiel beamed, smiling proudly as he cut at Dean's scraggly hair. "Just tracking down a few of the agents who were trying to track you down. Erasing and altering memories can be tricky, and a bit unethical, but I don't have a choice at this point."

"Do you...what do you think we should do, you know, about our options?"

Castiel stood quietly cutting Dean's hair for a few minutes. Dean cleared his throat as a reminder he'd asked him a question. 

Castiel busied his hands with trimming Dean's hair, refusing to make eye contact as he shifted nervously. "I don't want you to leave again...but I have to keep you both safe. It doesn't matter what I want."

Dean nibbled at his lower lip, wanting to shake Castiel to make him tell him what he was thinking. "See, Cass, there's where you're wrong. It does matter, to me." Castiel cut for a few more minutes, then grabbed some of Dean's hair gel from his dresser, slicked it through his long fingers and ran them through Dean's hair. Dean got goose bumps all over and shivered. Cass froze as soon as Dean shivered, pulled his hands away and yanked the towel from around Dean to wipe his hands. 

"I hope that is sufficient." Dean looked at himself in the mirror attached to the dresser and smiled, feeling much like his old self. 

He stood up and shook some loose strands of hair onto the floor, looked at Cass with his hands spread wide. "Better?"

Castiel smiled warmly and nodded his head. "You look like Dean again." 

Dean came over and hugged Cass, much like they'd hugged after they were reunited after the darkness, but this time it was Cass who was hesitant. "I missed you buddy."

Finally Castiel melted into Dean, hugging back. "I missed you too Dean. I'm so sorry for what you've had to endure."

Dean finally pulled away. "I'm sorry I've been an ungrateful asshole."

"It's okay, Dean. You've been through a lot. Now, what would you like to do today? I am at your disposal until Crowley comes back for me in a few hours."

One of those fleeting longing type thoughts popped into Dean's head about what they could do for a few hours. He fought it down with a hysterical laugh. "Umm, how about some TV? I've been stuck in my own head for six weeks. That's not a fun place to be..."

Castiel's face darkened slightly at Dean's comment but he covered it well. "Right. Come on. I picked you up some beer while Crowley and I were out."

Dean's face lit up like Christmas morning. "You're awesome."

"Speaking of alcohol..." Dean started as they walked down the hall, side by side. "What's with the empty liquor store we saw on the table when we came in last night?"

Castiel sighed heavily and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry I did not have the forethought to clean that up before you both got home."

Dean shook his head, frowning. He knew he didn't have any moral high ground to talk about alcohol but his Angel didn't drink. "That's not what I asked, Cass."

Castiel stopped and looked at Dean, sadness filling his eyes. 'Dean there were bad days for me. That was one of them. It was a day where Angel Radio was screaming in my head and you and Sam were both praying nonstop and I couldn't take it anymore."

Dean raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Just one day?"

"There were a few...I haven't in some time. Not since we narrowed down where you both were. I knew I had to be clear headed. Quit worrying about me, Dean. I'm fine. Come on."

CSam was sitting in the converted TV room when Cass and Dean walked in. "Nice hair brother!" Sam smiled appreciatively.

"Well, some of us don't want to look like Rapunzel..." Dean snarked back as he flopped down next to Sam on the couch. 

Sam gave Dean Bitch face. "Cass is going to trim mine too asshole. He already said he would when he got back later." Dean looked over at Cass and put his hand at his ear, instructing Cass on where to cut it. Castiel laughed as Sam hit Dean with a couch cushion. Cass hesitated before sitting down. There was a spot on the couch next to Dean and an empty chair. Castiel folded himself in the empty chair and Dean told himself it wasn't disappointment in the pit of his stomach. 

Castiel was still in that damned Fed getup and Dean was having trouble making coherent thoughts other than want, need, touch. Stop, Dean. Castiel's eyes slowly slid over to Dean, one eyebrow arching before he flashed back to looking at the TV. Sam's snort of laughter made Dean jump.

"Did you remember what we were watching before we got picked up?" Sam said, holding his stomach from laughing.

Dean looked back at the TV and he remembered..."Orange is the New Black....Well, maybe your psychic powers are coming back...fat lot of good they did us." Dean was laughing too. Cass was smiling as he looked between the two. Mary came in as she heard the laughter and plopped down on the couch next to Dean. Dean darted his eyes back over to Cass who was smiling happily between the three Winchesters like all was right with the world before he and Dean locked eyes and he fidgeted and looked back at the screen.  
\-------------------------------------  
Castiel’s phone buzzed as they were all eating popcorn and watching TV. He picked it up and read the text. He sighed and stood abruptly; pulling his ear piece prop out of his pocket and popping it back into place. He grabbed one of his guns off the side table and put his foot on the coffee table to slide the gun into the thigh holster. Dean’s eye crawled up Castiel’s leg to stare at that damned thigh holster. His mind went south again as Cass reached behind him and grabbed another gun, put his leg down, and slid it into the band at the back of his pants. Dean’s face grew warm and he saw Castiel tilt his head to the side, trying to shake off a thought. Freaking Hell. Castiel could hear him couldn’t he? Cass smoothed his hands down his suit, fixed his tie, and then turned to the group. “I will be heading out with Crowley for a couple of hours at most. I’ll be in D.C. Mary, I’m texting you the details in case things so sideways. Castiel gave a tight, controlled smile. Crowley popped in then, right beside Cass. 

“Hello Cassie. Ready to go?” Castiel nodded, locked eyes with Dean, helplessness filling them, and they were gone.

“Why doesn’t Cass tell us where he’s going, Mom?” Sam said as he looked at the worry in Dean’s eyes. Mary looked down at her phone and her eyebrows rose up in surprise.

“Oh. Umm, because he’s trying to keep you two out of it in case plans mess up and you get captured again. You can plead ignorance.”

“Was that a text from Cass? What did it say?” Dean tried to grab the phone from his mom, who yanked it away.

“Just where he is. Calm down. He’s fine.”

It was about that time when Crowley popped back in, startling the group. He smiled and sat down in the chair Castiel had vacated. 

“What the Hell are you doing here? Why aren’t you with Cass?” Dean growled out.

Crowley smiled smugly at Dean, flashing teeth. “Cassie can’t use me right now. If you’d like to see what your Angel is up to, put it on Channel 32.”

Dean scrambled for the remote and switched it over to that channel and he sucked in a breath as he saw the President as well as several of his heads of staff being escorted to a speaking engagement. What made Dean gasp was Castiel, mixed in amongst the heads of the other bodyguards, his hand on the President’s elbow as if escorting him, but Dean saw his lips moving rapidly, his finger at his earpiece as if he was speaking into it. Castiel’s eyes were strained in concentration. 

“Is he….” Sam sat up on the couch, perched on the edge of the cushion. 

“Getting you a full pardon from the President of the United States? We’ll find out soon if he’s got the mojo to pull it off. He’s determined enough I’ll tell you that.”

They all watched as Castiel followed on the President’s heels. When Cass stopped talking, the President stumbled a moment and Cass steadied him. When the President kept walking, Castiel faded into the crowd beautifully and he was lost to the crowd. 

Crowley smiled as his phone buzzed. “Gotta go. Angel calling.” Crowley poofed away.

Mary turned the tv off after snatching the remote from Dean. “Like I said, boys, Castiel has been doing everything he can…”

“To keep us together,” Dean finished Mary’s sentence.

“Wow,” was all Sam could say. 

It was a few minutes later when Crowley dropped Castiel back off. Cass and Crowley were in the library talking but their voices were carrying. 

“Let me know when you get word if it worked Crowley…I’m not letting those two try to hack into any databases right now. It could bring the feds here.”

“Which is why you should have made them make their choice already. You’re only delaying the inevitable, Cassie. They’d be safer with me than in Britain. The Devil you know and all that…”

“I’m not arguing about this again. It’s their choice, not mine. I’m not delaying anything. I simply think trying other things is not unreasonable before they have to choose. If this works…”

“Yes, IF. You’re not a Jedi, Castiel. Who knows if your memory altering will even be permanent? Tik Tok Feathers. Time is running out for your little family reunion. Sooner than later you’ll have to give them up again.”

Dean saw Castiel fly out of the library as a crash resounded. Dean and Sam stood up and ran to the library, where Crowley was sprawled out in a pile of books, one of his eyes already swelling from a punch Castiel had landed. “Was it something I said?” 

Dean walked away in search of Cass. He found him after looking for ten minutes in one of the dimly lit file rooms, slumped down on the floor with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard Dean enter and shut the door behind him.

“Cass? Are you okay?” Dean slid down and sat next to Cass on the floor. They were close enough that their sides touched and Dean felt Castiel’s heat through the suit jacket and his thin t-shirt. He chuckled to himself that Castiel was dressed so nicely and he was in flannel pajama pants.

“I’m fine Dean. Just tired of working with Crowley.” Castiel sighed and put his head against the wall, closing his eyes. 

Dean ran his hand through his shortened hair, liking the feel of it and renewing his nervous habit. “Talk to me. You haven’t really talked to me since you got us out.” 

Cass sighed and looked deeply into the green eyes he knew like his own self. “What can I possibly say except I’m sorry?”

“Sorry? You got us out and you’re still trying to keep us out of trouble. You’ve done everything in your power to help us. Thank you.” Dean reached over and grabbed Castiel’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Cass stared at their intermingled fingers for a moment. “Cass, I know you heard all my prayers….”

Cass tensed and looked at the floor, his eyes tightening and his mouth drawing into a tight line. Dean stared at Castiel’s profile in fascination, wishing he knew what Cass was thinking. “We don’t have to talk about that Dean. I know you were lonely and I was the only person you had to talk to.”

Dean slid his hand out of Castiels even though he loved the feel of it. It was strong and familiar and felt like home. “That…that is not why I prayed what I did, Cass. Everything I said was true. It just took me being locked in a prison to see it.”

Cass looked over then, his eyes full of wanting. Dean knew the look. He’d felt himself give that look a lot lately. Castiel had his hands wrapped around his knees, looking small and confused. “Dean…”

That gravelly Angelic voice saying his name drove all sanity from Dean’s brain. Dean threw himself into Cass, pressing his lips hard against him. Castiel instinctively caught Dean by the arms, his eyes flying open. He was knocked off balance and Dean looked down at him in surprise as Castiel ended up flat on his back on the floor. Dean smiled that typical come hither smile and bit his lip nervously. Cass looked like a deer in the headlights with his eyes so wide. 

“Dean, I can’t.” Castiel forced those words out and that was all it took for Dean to scramble off him in embarrassment. Dean kneeled, his face red with rejection and his eyes closed tight to fight back tears. What the fuck did he just do? Castiel didn’t want him. Of course he didn’t. He was an idiot. Dean got up to walk away when Cass spoke.

“Dean…don’t you dare leave without hearing me.” Dean stopped in the doorway, his back rigid. He turned around with his fists balled at his sides. Castiel stood and came face to face with Dean. “I want you, Dean. You’re prayers have been driving me mad….but I can’t let myself be with you just to lose you again. I barely survived the last time. I know I won’t again if I let myself….” They were both breathing heavily, mere inches from one another. 

Dean licked his lips, watching with satisfaction as Cass’ eyes followed his tongue. “Then I won’t go. You can’t make me.”

Castiel’s eyes tightened at the challenge. His blue eyes blazed with a spark of Grace and he furrowed his brow. “If it is what will keep you safe, yes I can.” Dean smirked and slid a hand into Cass’ hair, letting his nails drag lightly through his scalp and he slid another hand on the small of Castiel’s back. Cass’ eyes were full of warning but he didn’t tell Dean to stop. He tugged Cass’ hair gently and was rewarded with a flutter of Cass’ eyelids. “Dean…please.”

Dean pulled Castiel to his front, removing his hand from his hair and sliding them both under his suit jacket. Dean’s pulse was in his throat and he could feel Castiel’s heart thudding against his chest. “Do you really want me to stop Cass?” Dean whispered onto Castiel’s lips, a hairs breath apart. 

Castiel’s eyes were at war. Dean could see him fighting with himself. Dean saw that look in the mirror every morning too. Castiel let out a shaky breath. “No,” and Dean pressed their lips together, his tongue teasing its way into Cass’ soft lips. Dean’s first taste of Castiel was hypnotic. He tasted of mountain air and sunshine, and he had that smell that Dean knew to only be Castiel. He was drowning in his essence. He sucked on Cass’ tongue and was rewarded with a gravelly groan from Cass that sent serious signals to his dick. 

This was a terrible idea and Castiel knew it somewhere in the back of his mind. He knew he was setting himself up for more pain but Dean was in his arms and his mouth and he didn’t have the will to let go of this moment. He pushed Dean up against the door and ground himself against him, gasping into his kiss. Dean may have more experience….a lot more, but what Castiel lacked in experience he more than made up for in passion. He gripped Dean’s face with one hand and moved his lips to his stubbled neck, making Dean moan out. Castiel’s other hand gripped Dean’s hip, grinding them together. He felt Dean’s bulge against his own as they rutted against one another. 

Dean had lost the upper hand to a practical virgin and he wasn’t having it. He grabbed Cass by the hair again and he sucked and bit at Cass neck, breathing faster as Castiel began whimpering from Dean’s work on his neck. They were both rutting against each other mindlessly and Dean slid his free hand down to grip the impressive bulge of Cass’ through his dress pants. Castiel threw his head back and panted out Dean’s name. Dean unzipped Castiel’s pants and slid his hand in, freeing it from Cass’ pants. Castiel’s eyes fluttered and that made Dean’s dick jump to attention even more. He looked so gone with Dean’s hand wrapped around him. 

"Touch me, Cass.” Dean gasped out and Castiel’s eyes swam, the pupils blown with lust. “Castiel....” Castiel slid his hands under his elastic band as soon as Dean felt Cass familiar hand on him he arched into his hand with a grunt. Dean gripped their freed dicks together and began pumping them with his hand. Castiel braced his hands on either side of Dean’s head and kissed his neck, sliding his tongue into his ear. “Holy hell, Cass. You feel so good.”

“You have no idea how this feels to me…” Castiel panted into Dean’s ear as Dean continued to pump their dicks together. They were both cresting on the edge, neither going to last much longer.  
Castiel pressed their foreheads together and they stared into each other’s eyes as they came within moments of one other, crying out as they clutched at each other.  
They stood there panting, waiting for their hearts to slow down and Dean slowly released his hold on their dicks. They both tucked themselves back into their pants but there was damnable evidence on their clothes that would make for very awkward conversation with the family. 

They locked eyes with one another and they both had the same thought. What the Hell did they just do?


	3. What's Option Four?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass sat in the War Room with his head in his hands, his coffee mugs handle broken off and still gripped in one fist. Dean was tempting him, whether he knew it or not, but Cass’ will was strong. Nothing good would come of his conceding to Dean’s longing. Dean would regret it and Castiel would not hurt Dean. He’d conceded in the file room because he’d been weak and he’d wanted it too. It could go no farther, even if it was a thought Castiel had entertained many times once he began to be interested in such activities. Dean was as sexual a human as Castiel had ever met, and he knew Dean didn’t do relationships. _I will not have sex with Dean Winchester_ had become Castiel’s new mantra.

Castiel looked down at himself and he had fresh stains forming on his shirt and pants. There was even some on his tie. He had no clue if it was him or Dean. It didn’t matter. He’d just done the very thing he’d sworn he wouldn’t do with Dean. He’d crossed that line they’d danced on for so many years and he couldn’t take it back, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Knowing he was going to lose Dean again after this made Castiel want to punch the wall. He chose instead to shake the wrinkles out of his suit, untuck his shirt to cover up the obvious stains on his pants, and raked his fingers through his hair. He looked up at Dean with a look of guilt obvious in his eyes. 

Dean was leaning against the wall, still breathing hard and staring at Castiel like he might disappear. He had tucked himself back into his pajama pants but his stains weren’t as noticeable as Castiel’s. “Cass…”

Castiel looked at Dean with anger now. “I told you I couldn’t do this, Dean. Not with you going to inevitably leave me. I told you!” Castiel raised his voice for the first time in years and Dean felt goose bumps form on his arms. “You give me a taste of what I want the most just before you have to leave me…”

“That…that is not what happened here…” Dean looked at Cass now, hurt and confusion in his eyes now instead of lust. “I asked you if you wanted me to stop…You’re not actually mad at me…You’re mad at yourself.”

Castiel paced in front of Dean, hands at his side. “Yeah, I guess I am. Angry that I let myself give in this one time. This can’t happen again. One of us will always be going in the opposite direction, Dean. Literally the opposite direction, since you’re going with Crowley, to Hell, as soon as I can get it set up. Better now than later. You’ll be safer there than with the Men of Letters.”

Dean’s eyes tightened, a sliver of fear sliding into them. Castiel saw it and grit his teeth for whatever Dean had to say, pinching his eyes shut to brace himself. What he didn’t expect was the small, shaky voice coming out of Dean. “You’d send me back to Hell? Cass, you know better than anyone what that place did to me…”

Castiel’s eyes flew open and he took in the paleness of Dean’s face, the shaking of his hands. Cass quickly filled the distance between them, putting his hands on Dean’s face. Dean’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears and Castiel could feel him trembling now. He shushed him like a frightened animal, seeing the pure fear in his eyes. “No, no Dean. It wouldn’t be like that.” Cass threaded his hands through Dean’s hair and made him look him in the eyes. “You’d never even know you were in Hell. I saw the place. I’d never have agreed if Crowley hadn’t shown me first. It’s much nicer than the Bunker and you’d feel less confined, and no Feds could hurt you. I just want you safe. If that means a million miles away from me, so be it.” Dean gripped Castiel to him, clinging to him almost. Their chins were buried in one another’s shoulders, holding tight to each other. “Crowley was right. I’m being selfish trying to keep you here with me. I never intended this to happen. I’ve been trying to keep this from happening since we got you out.”

“I don’t want to go back to Hell, Cass. Please don’t make me. Please don’t leave me there…don’t leave me.” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear. That fear was something Dean had only ever shown to Cass, and his resolve crumbled. Castiel remembered all too clearly the broken man Dean had been when he raised him from Perdition. It haunted Castiel’s waking hours. 

“Okay Dean. It’s okay. I won’t. You don’t have to go there. We will figure something else out. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I’ve ruined everything tonight.” Castiel was rubbing soft circles in Dean’s back. “I’ve tried so hard to be the good soldier and you come along and you break all that down, and I’m sorry.”

Dean shivered and leaned away from Castiel, his eyes full of emotion, but the fear chased away by Castiel’s words. “So you’re not angry with me for…”

“Heavens no, Dean. I just have to find a way to keep you safe now. There are so few options right now…” Castiel’s face was somber. 

Dean thought to himself, Option Four. Stay with Castiel. That’s the option I’m waiting to be given, because that’s what I want. “Come on. Everyone’s going to be wondering where we are…” Dean grimaced at their stained outfits. “And we both need to change.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Dean luckily had a similar pair of pants and a t-shirt that most wouldn’t notice were different that he changed into but Castiel didn’t have another Fed suit. Dean smiled and handed Cass the trench coat and tie he had taken to his room when he’d seen Castiel had all but discarded them. Cass smiled and shucked off the stained pants as they hid in Dean’s room to change. Dean stared dizzily at the muscular thighs revealed to him. Castiel felt him staring and he smirked as he unbuttoned the dress shirt and let it fall to the floor along with the black tie. Cass was standing in Dean’s room in nothing but black boxer briefs and Dean’s brain wouldn’t make coherent thoughts. 

“You’re a lot more muscular than I thought you’d be.” Dean said as Castiel grabbed another white shirt from Dean’s closet and a pair of dress pants Dean swore would fit him.

“You really have never seen me this undressed have you? Odd, since we’ve known each other so long. The last time you saw me even partially unclothed was…”

“The reaper…and before that when you were crazy and the whole bee situation, and when you had me carve an Angel sigil into your chest with a box cutter….” Dean flushed pink and Castiel grimaced as he put his socks and shoes back on.

“Yes, none of those were good examples. Come on, they’ll all have suspected something by this point.” Dean helped Cass put on the trench coat and his blue and white striped tie and Dean beamed at him.

“Now then, now it feels like the last six weeks didn’t happen.” Dean exited his room first, followed by Castiel. They entered the TV room and Castiel rolled his eyes as he saw Crowley was still there. 

“Where have you two been, eh?” Crowley smirked at the two and Sam rolled his eyes at the demon. 

“Talking, like we’ve been needing to. Not like it’s any of your business,” Dean snarked at Crowley before flopping down on the couch next to Mary and Sam. 

Castiel sat in the chair farthest from Crowley. He leaned his elbows on his knees and spoke with a commanding tone that had goose bumps running up Dean’s arms again. “Dean has made it very clear he will not be choosing the Hell option. We appreciate the offer, but we must decline.” Castiel heard Sam let out a ragged breath and saw the relief in his eyes. Castiel nodded to Sam to acknowledge is agreeance. 

“Well then, it’s Britain then?” Crowley growled out, annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Castiel could swear he was pouting.

Castiel braced for how this information was going to go over and his eyes tightened minutely. “Dean hasn’t made a choice yet of what he would like to do, but Hell is off the table.”

“Bloody Hell! After all the trouble we’ve gone to get them out you’re going to just let them throw it away! The Feds will find them and….and…why did you change clothes?” Crowley got a look on his face, raising his eyebrow and tapping his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He screwed his mouth up and looked between Dean and Castiel. 

“I didn’t want to wear the Fed outfit anymore. I’ve grown tired of playing federal agent when I don’t have to. That’s all. I had plenty of time to change after punching you in the face.” Castiel said smoothly, the lie falling off his tongue surprisingly well if it meant protecting Dean. He smiled dangerously at Crowley and Crowley’s eyes grew big.

“Very well. I’ll see you tomorrow for another jaunt around D.C?” Crowley stood up abruptly and shot a questioning look to Dean, who was mindlessly picking at his cuticle.

“See you tomorrow Crowley…”  
\-------------------------------  
Dean lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling until very late. He couldn’t sleep. He kept running through what had happened with Castiel in his head. He felt himself growing hard just thinking about him after what happened. It was the most intense thing he had ever felt and it had been mild as far as sexual experiences went for him. He groaned and slid his hands down his pajama pants, rubbing himself. Maybe if he just gave himself a little stress relief he could sleep. He thought about Castiel’s lips on his neck, his tongue sliding into his ear. Dean bucked up against himself at the very thought as he moved his hand over himself. He threw his head back on his pillow and continued to touch himself as he fantasized about the way it had felt, their dicks rubbing together in his hand. Dean groaned aloud, throwing an arm over his eyes. He panted as he imagined other things he and Cass might do together, things Dean had never even done. They could both be virgins in that department. He whispered Castiel’s name as he came in his own hand. He slung his hand off his eyes and went to pull his shirt off since he’d gotten some of his cum on his shirt. He actually thought Castiel might have heard him thinking of him and come in or at least knocked on the door to check on him…

Cass sat in the War Room with his head in his hands, his coffee mugs handle broken off and still gripped in one fist. Dean was tempting him, whether he knew it or not, but Cass’ will was strong. Nothing good would come of his conceding to Dean’s longing. Dean would regret it and Castiel would not hurt Dean. He’d conceded in the file room because he’d been weak and he’d wanted it too. It could go no farther, even if it was a thought Castiel had entertained many times once he began to be interested in such activities. Dean was as sexual a human as Castiel had ever met, and he knew Dean didn’t do relationships. _I will not have sex with Dean Winchester_ had become Castiel’s new mantra.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Well you asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It can’t be that bad Dean…” Sam shrugged nonchalantly, looking at the frustrated, angry face of his brother. He wanted to help so much? Fine.
> 
> “Oh really?” Dean steeled himself, brave in the face of his own anger. He whispered angrily so his mother wouldn’t overhear. “I kissed him for the first time, and then ended up jacking us off together in one of the file rooms….and now he won’t even talk to me. Happy now?!”
> 
> “Oh. Whoa. Okay…Bit of an overshare but I asked right?” Sam’s eyes were wide with shock but he quickly got control over his face. “Um, so that was when?”

Dean slept in, having nowhere to go anyway. He shuffled into the kitchen, drawn by the promising smell of coffee. His newly cut hair was sticking up everywhere as he shuffled in wearing his favorite fleece pajama pants and a clean white t-shirt. Sam and Mary were sitting at the table drinking coffee….and Crowley was there again. Damn it. 

“Do you live here now or something Crowley?” Dean grumbled out as he grabbed a mug and poured a cup of coffee, yawning and scratching his stubbly face. 

“Thank goodness no. Castiel has another stop to make today. I am at his...service.” Crowley gave Dean a look then behind Sam and Mary’s backs. He wiggled his eyebrows at Dean in a suggestive manner. Dean’s eyes tightened and he glared as he sat down next to his mom. Castiel walked in then, all business. He was wearing the army camouflage Dean saw him in at the prison, and Dean couldn’t help but appreciate once again how it fit him so well. Cass was wearing combat boots and that damn thigh holster. Dean bit his lip and his stomach did a back flip as it betrayed him. Castiel’s eyes slithered over Dean for only a moment but it was enough for Dean to have to take a steady breath.   
Castiel turned to address the Winchester family. His face was a mask Dean knew well now. He wouldn’t even look Dean in the eyes this morning. Well, that wasn’t comforting. “I’ll be back in a few hours. Let’s go Crowley.”  
\-----------------------------------------  
Dean and Sam were on their computers, killing time and bored. This was way better than prison but Dean could still feel the solid walls around him. He wanted some air but his mom had said no. Castiel was running the operation and he had told her they weren't to even go outside at this point. He bounced his leg up and down with anxious energy until Sam had glowered at him from the other side of the table. Dean sighed and pushed his chair back to stand up. If he couldn't go outside, he could still exercise. That would blow off some energy. Luckily all the corridors were connected so Dean could jog up and down them at a decent pace. Sam didn't even laugh when he told him what he was going to do.

"I'll join you. I'm going stir crazy too." They both changed into sweatpants and t-shirts and ran around the bunker corridors, laughing and trying to outpace and trip each other like typical brothers. 

"If one of you breaks something, you're going to hear about it from me! Mom mode will activate!" Mary yelled from the TV room. 

It was about half an hour before they both plopped down on the couch, sweaty and laughing. Mary wrinkled her nose. "You two stink. Go shower before Castiel gets home. He said he was getting Crowley to run him to pick up lunch for us." Dean smiled involuntarily at the mention of Cass so casually from his mom. She seemed to have accepted him as family while they had been gone. At least one good thing had come out out of it. Dean jumped up and went to shower. He did stink but it had felt so good to run, even if it wasn't outside where he wanted to be. He closed the bathroom door and peeled off the sweat laden shirt and pants and peeled down his boxers. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his fingertips gently under his eyes. He still had blue circles under them from lack of sleep but it was getting better being home. His scruff needed to be shaved again. It was tedious staying well groomed when he had been used to getting to shave only twice a week at most. 

He caught sight of a tiny red mark right below his shirt line and he gently pressed it with his fingers. That was the only evidence left of what he and Cass had done the day before, and it seemed like Castiel was content to leave it that way. Dean wasn't. He had never felt such longing for someone. Sure he'd been horny before. Horny was easy to fix with any hook up in a bar, or some internet porn if he couldn't go out. He wanted Cass. He'd never stared into anyone eye's, damn near letting them see into his soul, while they came together before. It wasn't even the orgasm that had made that moment what it was if Dean was being honest. It was the intimacy and the closeness he'd always craved from Castiel. He'd always let Cass touch him informally more than anyone alive other than Sam. From their first meeting, Cass had pushed Dean's boundaries on personal space and somewhere along the way it had stopped being something Dean felt he had to correct and become something he craved. He had even begun to try to find reasons to touch Castiel right before he'd gotten arrested. He'd had to, because Cass had started to pull away from him. Neither of them had discussed it because there had been no time since he'd been back, but Castiel had been changing. 

Dean shook himself and got in the shower, fiddling with the knobs until the water was just on the right side of steaming. He let the water wash over him, reveling in the water pressure he seemed to always take for granted. It was the little things he'd missed about home while he was away. He hurriedly showered, figuring Cass would be back soon with lunch. He snatched up the towel on the rack and wrapped it around him. He grabbed up his dirty clothes and tossed them in the hamper by the door and padded softly to his room, leaving little steam foot prints on the concrete floor as he walked. What he didn't expect was to run straight into Castiel's camouflage clad back as he was entering his own damn room. He stumbled back and Cass whirled with his reflexes and caught him by the forearms before he fell. Castiel had that stunned deer in the headlights look about him again as he stood Dean back up and took in Dean's lack of attire other than the towel. Cass quickly let go of Dean’s bare arms and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

"Apologies Dean. You're mother sent me to inform you I was home with lunch. I picked up a pizza. I figured you haven’t had that in a while.”

“Th...thanks for letting me know. I'll get dressed and be out in a minute." Dean eyed Castiel as quickly as he could as he dug in his drawers for clothes. Dean swore he could feel where Castiel’s hands had gripped his bare arms a moment before. It felt like fire and it made no logical sense why an innocent grip could make him feel this way. Dean darted his eyes over again…Castiel looked like a badass in the camouflage and it greatly appealed to Dean. Well, that was something new he could mark down about himself. He liked men in uniform...well, Cass in a uniform. Dean quirked an eyebrow at Cass still standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets like he wanted to say something.

"You gonna stay for the show? I gotta get dressed here. Last time I walked around in a towel in front of my mom I was four. A lot's changed." Dean winked then and smiled with pleasure at the way Castiels' eyes involuntarily tracked down to the towel. He actually wished Cass would stay.

"I..I'll be in the kitchen," Castiel said as he turned on his heel and walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

That ache of rejection Dean wasn't familiar with creeped up again. Dean unwrapped the towel and looked at himself. He had lost weight in prison but it wasn't like he hadn't maintained his muscle tone. He'd done pushups and crunches so his core was strong and he had the small six pack back he'd had in his youth. His hipbones were a bit more prominent than prior to his arrest but pridefully he thought he looked good enough that Cass shouldn't be turning tail and running from him if he really wanted him like he said he did. He sure seemed to have wanted him the other night…He knew he could go out to a bar tonight and pick up a date if he'd wanted to....but even if he'd been able to go out, that wasn't what he wanted…wasn't who he wanted. 

Who he wanted was standing on the other side of his bedroom door with one fist in his mouth, fighting not to go back in that room. Cass took a shaky breath, fought an internal battle with himself and walked away. He could hear Dean's longing like a Siren song in his head. Thank his Father Dean could not hear his. Now was not the time for this.   
He was in love with Dean, had been for years, and he couldn't bring himself to be with Dean and then be cast aside as soon as he had his freedom back. Sex was something that Dean didn’t take seriously, that much Castiel knew from his years with them. Cass was not the same. He’d let himself have casual sex once and he’d literally been killed for it. He figured he was just a distraction Dean needed right now. It would pass and Castiel would survive as long as he kept his distance. It would hurt both of them but not as badly as if he gave in. 

Cass stopped in one of the file rooms he was keeping his clothes in now that Mary had taken over his old room and he disarmed the gun from his thigh holster and removed his accessories. He fought with deciding whether to change clothes or not. It really was best not to walk around in military camouflage. It seemed to appeal to Dean and Cass had to tell himself that was not a good thing and that he definitely did not want to dress in a way that would attract more attention from him. He looked over his small assortment of clothing that had grown during his time doing espionage. He sighed and slipped off the camo and folded it neatly before grabbing up a pair of jeans and his white button up. He just didn’t have much to choose from. He let out a shaky breath to steady himself before heading to the kitchen.

Castiel made it to the kitchen a few minutes after Dean and smiled as he saw him stuffing his face with pizza. Mary saw the look in Cass’ eyes even if no one else did. “Castiel, come join us! How did it go today?”

Castiel smiled back at Mary. She was truly kind and good. It was easy to see how Sam and Dean could grow up to be as such. Castiel sat down in the only empty chair, between Dean and Mary. “It went as expected. It’s a slow process but if my work has been successful, Crowley should be able to see a difference in the FBI database soon.”

Dean’s eyes tracked Castiel as soon as he stepped foot in the doorway. He had changed from his camo to jeans and a white dress shirt. He looked so casual and relaxed talking to his mother and Dean frowned. That used to be him Cass could talk to about anything. Dean was jealous of his own mother. Yeah, he had it bad for the Angel. Dean chugged down a beer with his pizza and shot a glare at Cass. He was ignoring him and it was getting under his skin. He was Dean fucking Winchester and he’d rarely ever been rejected like this, and to be rejected by someone he actually cared about so much, well it stung. Dean watched Cass and Mary chat about what was left to do to erase their incident and Sam even chimed in, but Dean sat there quietly. He'd gotten a second beer and two more pieces of pizza and finished both while he watched. Castiel had tightened his eyes and glanced over a few times at Dean's unusually quiet mood but he'd said nothing. Dean got up from the table without a word and went to his room. 

Dean was angry and frustrated. He was losing his best friend all because they both wanted each other and Cass was fighting it…Dean had plans to talk to Castiel that night but he never got the chance. Cass could tell what was on Dean’s mind and he avoided him like a pro. Dean intended to wait him out and get up after everyone was in bed but he fell into a fitful sleep and woke the next morning, groaning in frustration. 

Dean shuffled into the kitchen, rumpled and disgruntled. Sam and Mary were at the table drinking coffee over their empty breakfast plates. There was an empty coffee cup on the table so Dean knew Castiel had been there. He swore he could still smell the scent of him in the room. He’d run again. His eyes tightened. 

“Where’s Cass?” Dean growled out to his mom and brother, both of whom quirked an eyebrow at Dean’s grouchy tone.

“He went out. He’s not under house arrest like we are, Dean….” Sam had scrunched up his forehead and given Dean a thoughtful look, watching as Dean stormed out of the kitchen without coffee. 

Dean stopped in the hallway, his fists clenched at his side and his eyes screwed shut.

_Cass, you son a bitch. Stop running from me. Just talk to me Damn it._

“Dean, what’s going on?” Sam’s voice came up from behind him. Dean rolled his eyes and turned around, looking surly. Sam stopped short when he caught the look on Dean’s face. 

“Dean…What happened with Cass?” Sam said quietly, walking up to his brother like he was holding a loaded gun.

“What do you mean?” Dean huffed out as he walked away, heading toward the tv room.

“Dude, you’ve been staring daggers at the guy and he’s been ignoring you. Cass never ignores you. He hangs on your every word, man. Something happened. Talk to me.” Sam followed Dean, annoyingly relentless like a puppy following him home. 

Dean wheeled on Sam, looking up into his little brother’s earnest face, challenge in his words. “Sam, you really don’t wanna know.”

“It can’t be that bad Dean…” Sam shrugged nonchalantly, looking at the frustrated, angry face of his brother. He wanted to help so much? Fine.

“Oh really?” Dean steeled himself, brave in the face of his own anger. He whispered angrily so his mother wouldn’t overhear. “I kissed him for the first time, and then ended up jacking us off together in one of the file rooms….and now he won’t even talk to me. Happy now?!”

“Oh. Whoa. Okay…Bit of an overshare but I asked right?” Sam’s eyes were wide with shock but he quickly got control over his face. “Um, so that was when?”

Dean flopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands. “Two days ago.”

Sam snorted softly and Dean looked up at him like he had lost his mind. “Is something fucking funny?”

Sam coughed loudly and sat down next to Dean. “Well, truthfully I’m surprised this hasn’t happened before now…”

“You’re not helping, Sammy. Not helping. Unless you’ve got something to say that’ll make Cass talk to me again…” Dean growled out. “And how are you so calm about this? Dean one-night-stand Winchester is chasing after an Angel in a dude’s body.”

Sam gave Dean a look full of understanding. He could tell Dean was struggling with this new information about himself. This had taken too damn long to happen in Sam's opinion,but he'd keep that to himself. “Dean, I’ve seen this coming for a while. You haven’t been One-Night-Stand Winchester for a while, so give yourself some credit. You’ve matured…and it’s Cass. You two are just kinda…right for each other. So, why do you think he’s not talking to you?”

Dean groaned as he leaned his face in his hands again, frustration and despair creeping into his tone. “I don’t know! He wanted me, what we did, too. I didn’t force him into anything but I’m feeling guilty…”

Sam sat silent a moment, considering Dean's situation and Castiel...well. “Dean, isn’t Cass kind of…innocent when it comes to this stuff?”

Dean cut his eyes to his brother, the truth dawning on him. “Sam...He’s not a virgin…”

“Might as well be Dean…and remember how his actual first time ended man...” 

“Oh...fuck.” How could Dean be so self-centered as to forget the reaper…He groaned into his hands again before raking his fingers through his hair.

Sam patted Dean's shoulder. “He’s running scared. You need to figure out what’s going on in his head.”

“How do I do that if he won’t talk to me, Sam?”

Sam shrugged but his tone was firm. “Figure it out Dean. You gotta fix this."

Dean grumbled as he stood up to go back to his room to think. “Thanks so much Captain Obvious.”


	5. Being Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, whoa whoa whoa.” Dean held his hands up in a stopping motion. “Do you really think I’d fuck you and then just push you away? I’m pretty sure I’m offended. I’m not sure that’s ever happened before…” Dean ran his hands through his hair and looked at Cass who was looking like a lost puppy. “Okay I admit in the past I may have given you the impression I didn’t date or do relationships, and yeah I had a lot of hookups…a lot.” Castiel was sinking in on himself the more Dean talked. Dean was his own worst enemy when he tried to talk to Castiel lately. “Okay, I’m not helping my case here am I?” Cass shook his head with an almost amused sadness, and Dean huffed in frustration. “Okay, I’m gonna bottom line it for you. I’m not looking for a fuck buddy or a hook up okay? If I have to prove that to you by being patient, I will. I’ll wait for you to decide to trust me...”

Castiel had stayed away the entirety of the day. Sam had promised Dean he would let him know when he came back but no one had seen him. Night had fallen and Dean had stormed off to his room to wait him out. He grabbed his headphones off the nightstand and put them on, flipping through the iPod full of classic rock. Sammy had given him the iPod this past year as a gift and to give himself a break from Dean's music. What took Dean off guard was that there was music mixed in that wasn't his. He looked over at the chair that had definitely not been in that spot before he went to prison. Had Castiel been in his room listening to music? Did Cass even know how to work an iPod? The thought of Castiel sitting in that chair in his empty room listening to music made Dean shiver. If this was Cass' music, he had to admit the Angel had interesting choices. He closed his eyes and listened through much of it. Some of it was classic musical, which didn't surprise Dean. There was a plethora of genres, even some moody alternative music Dean was surprised about. He got to one song that sounded like it was going to be another instrumental when words started that made Dean go cold. The vocalist was a soft spoken female and the song had a dreamy quality but it was the words that struck Dean.

_How can I say this without breaking  
How can I say this without taking over  
How can I put it down into words  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah it hurts like hell_

_I don't want them to know the secrets  
I don't want them to know the way I loved you  
I don't think they'd understand it, no  
I don't think they would accept me, no_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah it hurts like hell_

 

This had to be Castiel's music and that thought made Dean open his eyes and stare at the door of his room even as the song continued on. He felt like he was spying on the inside of Castiel's mind listening to his music and it gave him some interesting insight into the Angel. He needed to talk to Castiel, tonight. They weren't going to play this ignoring game any longer. He had the music up loud, listening to the song again, when his instincts kicked in even with his eyes closed. His eyes flew open and Castiel had eased his door open like Dean had called him...Well, shit he guessed he had. Dean sat up and slid the headphones off his ears and saw the look on Castiel's face when he looked over at the iPod and back at Dean.

"You forgot to tell me you added some music to my iPod, Cass." Dean said with a raised eyebrow, his face devoid of emotion.

Castiel's eyes were wide and he said nothing for a moment. "I...I'm sorry. I was here alone and I needed something to keep my mind occupied. I meant to delete my music before you came home. Here, I'll do that now." Castiel came toward the bed to snatch up the iPod and Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare. I finally get to understand what's going on in your head some. It helps me understand you a little more...Here. Sit." Dean tugged Cass' arm to sit beside him on the bed and he pulled out a pair of ear buds out of his drawer so they could both listen with one set. He gave Cass the left and he had the right and Dean restarted the song from before. Castiel gasped and his face actually flushed in embarrassment. Dean had never seen Castiel blush before and it was a remarkably adorable sight. Dean watched Castiel intently as he hung his head and stared at the floor, wincing at the lyrics like they were stabbing him. He went to pull the ear bud out and tossed it on the bed next to Dean, who frowned in confusion as he pulled his ear bud out as well. 

"Cass, what is the matter with you? You know how I feel...and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way if this is any indication." Dean held up the iPod before shutting it off and placing it gently on the nightstand. "So why are you acting like I don't exist after..."

Cass sighed heavily and put a hand on Dean's cheek, gently rubbing his thumb along the stubble line. Dean leaned into his hand as he reveled in the warmth of Castiel's touch.  
"Dean...you won't be happy with yourself if you act on how you're feeling now. You were lonely, isolated, and you only had me to talk to in prison...If you had a choice now between me and a busty blonde woman..." Castiel trailed off with a sad look of resignation in his eyes.

Dean eyes tightened and filled with anger. "I'd choose you, you idiot. Can you even remember the last time I hooked up with anyone?" 

Castiel cocked his head to the side, thinking and his eyes filled with confusion. "I...it has been a while, that is true but..."

"But nothing...I've grown a little bit as a person since the endless hookups, Cass. Haven't you noticed?"

"Of course I have Dean but..." Castiel trailed off again, wringing his hands together. "Do you want my honesty, truly?" Dean nodded, his mouth quirked to the side and his forehead creased.

"I believe that once you've been with me intimately, you'll become tired of me and move on. It will then affect our friendship negatively and make us unable to work together. Our friendship is very important to me, Dean. I am supposed to keep you safe, not…”

“Okay, whoa whoa whoa.” Dean held his hands up in a stopping motion. “Do you really think I’d fuck you and then just push you away? I’m pretty sure I’m offended. I’m not sure that’s ever happened before…” Dean ran his hands through his hair and looked at Cass who was looking like a lost puppy. “Okay I admit in the past I may have given you the impression I didn’t date or do relationships, and yeah I had a lot of hookups…a lot.” Castiel was sinking in on himself the more Dean talked. Dean was his own worst enemy when he tried to talk to Castiel lately. “Okay, I’m not helping my case here am I?” Cass shook his head with an almost amused sadness, and Dean huffed in frustration. “Okay, I’m gonna bottom line it for you. I’m not looking for a fuck buddy or a hook up okay? If I have to prove that to you by being patient, I will. I’ll wait for you to decide to trust me...”

Castiel’s eyes filled with confusion and that need to comfort Dean. “Dean, I….I do trust you as my friend. You have to understand…”

Dean rubbed his fingers along his forehead, closed his eyes, and sighed. “Look, I get it. I’ve said and done a lot of dumb things when it comes to sex and relationships, and you’ve been witness to too damn much of it.” Dean gripped Castiel’s hand then. “I know your one other experience with sex didn’t end well either…” Dean’s eyes hardened, remembering Castiel telling him about having sex with the reaper after the fact. She’d tortured him after having sex with him…took his virginity and then tortured him. It was really no wonder his Angel had trust issues. He wished he could bring her back to life and kill her again…Castiel’s eyes were downcast and Dean squeezed his hand. “I know I’ve done some dumb things and I’ve hurt you before…in a lot of ways…but I’m a better man than I used to be, and I won’t hurt you again Cass. I had a lot of time to think when I was stuck in that cell and I know what I want and don’t want now.”

Castiel gave Dean that look that made him feel like he could see down to Dean’s deepest parts and he understood and accepted it all. Dean had always read that look as one of compassion, friendship, and understanding, but there was love in that look too. Dean could see that now. “Okay, Dean. I understand. I hear you.” Cass leaned forward and laid one gentle kiss on Dean’s forehead and that was enough to leave goose bumps on Dean’s arms. 

“Cass, I know I rushed you before. I’m sorry. I meant what I said about being patient.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair and his cheeks flushed, making the startling green of his eyes stand out against his skin. “Though I can’t say I regret it…it shouldn’t have gone down that way. You deserve better. I can give you better…when you’re ready.” Dean ran his hand along Castiel’s jawline, smiling softly as Cass leaned into his touch, his ocean blue eyes drooping happily. Castiel leaned against Dean, letting his head rest on his flannel clad shoulder. Dean brought an arm to wrap around his shoulder, pulling him closer to his side and gently laying his own head against his Angels'. It felt so right.   
Dean breathed out a contented sigh as he kissed Castiel’s hair, allowing himself these tender touches now. “So, we’re okay now?”

Castiel was quiet a moment. Those heart wrenching seconds made Dean's pulse race. “Yes, Dean. We’re okay.”

“Then stay, tonight. No funny stuff. Just stay with me. I promise I’ll be good.” Castiel eyes darted up to Dean’s face, studying it before he nodded once. Dean’s face broke into such a beautiful smile that Castiel gasped. Dean was a magnetic force and Castiel knew it was pointless to fight it. The pull was there, for both of them. Dean leapt off the bed excitedly before going to his drawers and pulling out some pajama pants and a t-shirt. Castiel looked confused as Dean was already dressed for bed. Dean tossed them to Cass, who caught them effortlessly. 

“Dude, you can’t lay in the bed in jeans and a dress shirt. You can wear some of my stuff.” Castiel looked up at Dean nervously and nodded. “Come on, Cass. I’m legit not trying to have sex with you tonight. You always said you’d watch over me while I slept, well now you get to be up close and personal while you do it. I don’t think I snore either…and the thought of lying in bed with you…it’s kinda been on my mind a lot lately I’ll admit.”

Castiel bit his lip and smiled softly. “I have often thought of it as well.” Cass stood up and started unbuttoning his dress shirt and his heart raced as he saw the look on Dean’s face. Dean had a needy look to him and Cass swallowed hard as he undid the last button and slid his shirt to the floor. When he started working on his pants button, it was Dean’s turn to swallow hard. He never took his eyes off Castiel and when he slid the zipper of his pants down, Dean’s gut tightened remembering his hand wrapped around Cass. The sound of the zipper dragging had him right back in that moment. Dean continued to watch appreciatively as Castiel slid his pants down his leg and left them pooled on the floor. Now that Cass was standing next to Dean’s bed in only a pair of blue boxers, it was much harder for Dean to keep his word that he would behave. It was not the only thing hard as Dean was distractedly hard in his pajama pants. He saw Castiel’s eyes look down and Dean rolled his eyes Heavenward, letting out a shaky breath before roaming his eyes hungrily over Castiel’s tan skin. He was gorgeous, with just enough muscle definition that Dean was impressed. Dean was amazed again that that body was hiding underneath so many layers of clothing. That was a sin in Dean's book.

“Do you have to work out or does being an Angel let you just be muscular?” Dean asked softly, padding over and gently running a hand down Castiel’s stomach muscles before jerking his hand back and giving an apologetic look. 

Castiel smiled as Dean’s touch left goosebumps on his arms. “I would not have to exercise to maintain my Angel strength, but I admit I am prideful and exercise to maintain some muscle tone in my vessel. Not having to eat or sleep is also beneficial in that regard.” Dean tentatively touched Castiel’s Angel Warding tattoo, tracing the letters with his finger. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment and they both began to breath raggedly.

“Get dressed, Angel, or I won’t be able to keep my promise,” Dean purred seductively before crawling into the bed and putting his hands behind his head on the pillow and watching Castiel. 

Cass’ eyes tightened as he got control over himself and took a deep breath. He slid the t-shirt and pajama pants on and tentatively slid in under Dean’s cover on his bed. Dean moved the pillow behind his head to the middle of the bed. “Sorry I only have the one pillow, but we can share. So…whose gonna be the big spoon?”

Castiel scrunched up his forehead and looked confused. "What does cutlery have to do with this?"

Dean laughed, flashing teeth. "It's a phrase about how people hold each other in bed. The "big spoon" is the person who holds the other person."

Castiel nodded his head to himself then looked at Dean with such a sincere look in his eyes. "I feel I would like to be the big spoon Dean. I don't sleep, and you do."

Dean gulped at the intensity in Castiel's eyes. He had a sinking, somewhat happily anxious feeling he was not going to have the upper hand in this relationship...when it became a relationship.

Castiel laid on his back, one arm behind Dean's head, and Dean threw an arm over his chest. "Is this okay? I've never really, um, cuddled and held people in bed..."

Castiel radiated contentment as he smiled at Dean. 'Yes, this is very pleasant."

Dean laid on his left side with his right arm draped across Cass. It should have felt weird or uncomfortable. Dean had fully expected it to be completely awkward. Every time onne of his hook ups had wanted to cuddle after sex it had felt awkward. He'd oblige for a few minutes then find a reason to leave. This with Cass, it felt right. It didn't feel like a means to get sex either. Dean felt at home in Castiel's arms and it would have been alarming if it wasn't so comforting. Looking at Cass' face this close was also distracting to Dean. His eyes were really the most startling blue, like there were eons of depth beneath, and he guessed there probably were. He was an Angel after all...an Angel who had lived for millenia and yet chose to be cuddled in the bed with a damaged human. Dean felt himself almost hyperventilate at the thought but he tamped it down, but not before Castiel sensed it and looked down at him.

"Something wrong, Dean?"

Dean sighed and actually pulled Castiel tighter to him. "Not a damn thing, Cass. Not a damn thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced is "Hurts Like Hell" by Fleurie


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy Shit." Dean rasped out after a minute of silence.
> 
> "Agreed." Castiel groaned out, rolling his head to look at Dean. “Is it my turn to apologize? That was not my intention..."
> 
> "Don’t' you dare." Dean laughed softly as he laid on his side and hesitated just a moment before running his fingers through Cass' dark hair, which had become quite disheveled. "These past two times have been the best sex of my life, and we haven't even had actual sex..." The implication was there. They both heard it and they both knew. If it was like this now, what would it be like when they...Dean and Cass curled into each other, Dean's head resting on Castiel's arm. Dean's eyes drooped listening to Castiel's soothingly rhythmic breathing. He must have dozed off for a minute because Cass was kissing his forehead and whispering.
> 
> "We should probably get inside soon. Need to get you, us, to bed."

Dean woke up from the best night of sleep he'd ever had to Castiel gently shaking him awake. Dean cracked his eyes open, smiling softly at the disheveled brunette with the shockingly blue eyes staring at him. He looked quite flustered, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Dean, I have to go. Crowley is here and quite upset he can't find me!" Castiel whispered fiercely to Dean, "and I don't think you're ready to have Crowley barge in your bedroom."

'Screw Crowley..." Dean mumbled as he nuzzled his chin back into Castiel's chest. 

"Dean..." Cass moaned out softly, reluctant to leave the warm confines of Dean's bed himself.

"CASTIEL! We are late and I don't have all day to tote your feathery ass around!" Crowley yelled from down the hall, his familiar voice radiating annoyance bordering on anger. 

Dean's eyes shot open then. He sat up straight in bed, releasing his hold on Cass. "Oh, shit."

"Exactly..." Castiel grumbled, sliding out of bed and grabbing his clothes from the day before. He kept on the t-shirt and slid his jeans back on. The way he cinched them up at the crotch to button and zip them made Dean feel flush as he laid in the bed, still basking in the warmth Cass had left in his bed. From outside Dean's door he heard Sam and Crowley arguing. 

"Crowley, shut up. Dean's still asleep. Maybe Cass went out for a minute."

'Where's he popping off to without his wings you idiot. Of course he's here, enjoying wasting my time."

Dean groaned. They were apparently going to block Castiel's only exit and have a damned conversation there. Dean wasn't sure either of them were ready to make this public so they sat there staring at one another in silence until Sam and Crowley's voices faded down the hall to the war room. Castiel winked at Dean and slid out of the door and down the hall to change into whatever gimmick he was dressing as today. Dean stretched and reluctantly slid out of the bed, snatching up Castiel's shirt from his floor and tossing it into his closet. He made the bed, leaving the one pillow in the middle and smiling happily about it. 

A few minutes later he wandered out of his room to the sound of Castiel and Crowley bickering at one another. 

Crowley was almost shouting, which made Dean's hackles rise. "..going out of my way to help, the least you could do is be on time."

Dean could hear the reluctant politeness in Castiel's tone. "I apologized twice already Crowley. I was in one of the file rooms looking up some information and lost track of time."

Dean decided to help out. He made a point of messing his hair up and rubbing his eyes. "Hey, guys. What's with all the bickering? Some of us are trying to catch up on our beauty sleep. Prison remember?" 

Crowley glowered at Dean, while Castiel had a mischievous spark in his eye. "My apologies Dean. We were just leaving..." Dean looked Castiel over, who was dressed in a regular black suit today, complete with a red tie. Dean had to fight hard not to let the want he was feeling slide onto his face but he knew Castiel felt it because he shivered and cut his eyes at Dean. 

"Hey, before you guys go, do you guys think it's okay for us to at least go on the roof? I need some vitamin D. I'm going to go crazy if I don't get outside soon." Castiel quirked his mouth up, thinking as he looked at Dean with a questioning look. 

"As long as you don't go off the property, and stay on the roof, it should be fine. I believe if we had been followed they'd have found you by now...but let your mother know if you do go up so she knows to check..."

'What are you, his dad now?" Crowley snorted. 

Dean turned on his heel and mumbled as he walked off, "Definitely not."

He could almost feel Castiel's withheld laugh because he heard Crowley ask him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all. Let's go. There are things I need to take care of when I get back." Castiel said, loud enough for Dean to hear. It was Dean’s turn to shiver at the implication in his tone. 

Dean went in search of his brother for some help. Dean found his brother with, surprise, his nose buried in a book in the library. He plopped down on a chair next to him, elicting an echoing screech from the chair as he sat and Sam cut his eyes at him.

Dean sighed, long suffering in his difficulty in asking for help. "Sammy, I need your help."

Sam laid his book across his knee and rolled his eyes. "I already helped you yesterday. Did you not talk to Cass?" Sam considered his brother as Dean rubbed his neck, a telltale sign of nervousness he had. 

"Uh yeah, I did. He was actually in my room when Crowley was looking for him. He stayed there last night. Don’t give me that look. I didn't have sex with him!" Dean whispered fiercely as he saw Sam's look of disapproval. "I told him I would be patient and I am! Shit, why am I telling you any of this?"

Sam smirked. "Cause you sure as hell can't tell Mom or Crowley yet. Crowley's head will explode, probably from jealousy.” Sam smiled happily at the thought and he conspiritually toward Dean, his fingers digging into the arms of the chair. “Dean, you HAVE to let me be there when he finds out. I want to see his face!” He laughed, flashing teeth and looking years younger. 

“I’m not here to talk about Crowley, Sammy. I need advice on…dating.” Dean groaned as he blushed in embarrassment as he saw Sam’s look of delight come back. 

Sam sat back in his chair as a lopsided smile slid across his face. “You…Dean Winchester…are going to plan a date with Cass?” 

“Would you, you know, shut the fuck up? Come on…” Dean drug Sam up to the roof, and they both basked in the sunshine as it hit their faces. They both stood still, their faces pointed up at the sky for several minutes. “Geez, I miss being outside. Still feels a little like prison in there huh?”

Sam hummed his agreeance. “So, Dean, you need advice on planning a date?” Sam crossed his arms and gave Dean a smug smile, his long hair blowing lightly in the breeze. 

Dean grimaced and rolled his eyes at his brother. “You don’t have to take quite so much enjoyment in this, Sammy.”

Sam laughed loudly. “No, but I don’t have to, but I am. I’m also going to help…What did you have in mind?”  
\-----------------------------------  
Castiel was gone much of the day, which was beneficial to Dean and his mental preparations. Dean was going to date the Hell out of his Angel. He was going to prove he wasn’t just in it to seduce him and he was going to make the lead up to the…eventual actual event amazing for Cass. He deserved it. He deserved to feel loved…whoa. Love. Dean hadn’t said that out loud, but yeah, he loved the goofy Angel. He wanted to erase the bad memory of Castiel’s first time. 

When Castiel came back home with Crowley, Dean was dressed in a pair of his newer jeans and a hunter green long sleeved, button up. It was even tucked in. It wasn't the dressiest thing he'd ever worn but at least he didn't look like a lumberjack. He was lounging casually on the couch and barely glanced up when they popped back into the bunker.

“Hey guys. How’d it go?” Dean said in a bored tone. 

Crowley glanced over at Dean and shrugged before taking in the different outfit. “Well, we didn’t die. Another good day. Squirrel, you’re not wearing flannel. Who died?”

“It’s a free bunker. I can wear what I want. You leaving any time soon?” Castiel stared curiously at Dean.

_Cass, meet me on the roof once you can ditch Crowley._

“Oh I wouldn’t stay in your little concrete hovel any longer than needed. Castiel, let’s discuss tomorrow’s itinerary so I can get back to Hell. It’s so much cheerier.” Dean casually got up and headed to the roof while they talked, feeling nervousness in his stomach. He had his clasped hands behind his back and was looking up at the night sky when he heard soft steps behind him. Dean turned around to see Cass walking toward him, still dressed in his suit from earlier.

Castiel took in the sight before him. Dean stood beside a picnic setup, a thick blanket laid on the bunker roof with a small ice bucket with several beers in it. 

“Hey Cass…I um, thought we could get some fresh air up here, talk, have a few beers…I didn’t bring food since you don’t have to eat…”

Castiel's steps were quiet as he filled the space between him and Dean. He was still in the snazzy black suit from earlier and Dean felt immediately underdressed. “Dean…is this a…date?”

Dean shifted nervously from foot to foot, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing. “Well, I mean, yeah. If you want it to be. Since I can’t leave the bunker, I’ve got limited options as far as dates go….”

“I’ve…never gone on a date before. So, as far as dates go, this is the nicest one I’ve ever had,” Castiel smiled softly as Dean laughed and sat down on the blanket and gestured Cass over. Castiel sat with an ethereal grace that always took Dean by surprise and Dean grabbed two beers and popped the tops on them, passing one to Castiel. They both put their beers to their lips in unison and swigged. 

“Hey, I haven’t had too many dates myself. Blind leading the blind here…but I…I wanted to do something nice for you to show you that you are important to me. You know I’m not really good with my words. I usually just say the wrong thing, but I need you to know that.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel reached over and laid a hand over Dean’s as he took another swallow of his beer and looked up at the sky. Dean couldn’t take his eyes away from Castiel long enough to look up. Cass under a night sky with the moon reflecting down on them was a damn beautiful sight. “You know, Dean. I could sit here for hours and point out every star and give you its name. My Father named them. Every single one. Yet here I am sitting on a roof, drinking beer with you. It’s quite an extraordinary turn of events, our lives aren’t they? If we had both done as we were told, you would either be dead or still Michael’s vessel and I would be in Heaven, still serving against my beliefs.”

Dean smiled as he sipped on his beer. “Well, you did say we were making it up as we go. Truer words have never been spoken, Cass.” Dean flipped his hand over and held Castiel’s hand, its warmth and its strength a perfect analogy for the Angel sitting beside him. Neither said a word for some time, both staring up at the sky, their hands grasped together. Dean’s back began to ache at the angle and he scooted down to lay flat on his back and Castiel mimicked him and did the same. Dean put one arm behind his head as he gripped Castiel’s hand back with his free hand.

“There’s a lot of stuff I missed when I was gone. I realized I took a lot of things for granted, a lot of people too…and one Angel in particular.” Dean turned his head to look at Cass and Castiel looked to Dean. They stared at one another, as they had so many times. There was that promise of something more in both their eyes that was always there but for once they both were able to see it for what it was. Dean watched Cass’ eyes track down to his lips and he leaned over, placing a hand on Castiel’s cheek as he laid one soft kiss against his Angel's lips, taken aback again at how soft and familiar they felt. Cass’ lips tasted like the beer with a hint of electricity. It felt like he had stuck his lips to a live battery for a moment. It hadn’t been like that the other night or maybe it had and Dean hadn’t noticed. He had been quite distracted after all. Dean leaned back and was about to remove his hand when Cass slid his hand to Dean’s waist, rolled him to his side, and pressed their bodies together. This time it was Castiel who kissed first, pressing their lips together almost desperately. Dean felt the jolt of him before he felt Cass’ tongue pressing his lips. Dean groaned as he complied, letting their tongues intertwine and letting the kiss deepen beyond Dean’s original plan. 

Castiel’s hands were as busy as his tongue was. He slid them up Dean's back and Dean arched like it was almost painful. Mindlessly, they both began to grind against one another, the only witnesses the stars above their heads. Dean’s hands were in Castiel’s dark locks, locking their mouths together while their tongues slid against one another desperately. Cass hooked one leg around Dean’s hip and they moaned in unison as their clothed erections slotted together. 

“Shit, Cass…” Dean grunted as they dry humped like two virginal teens. He couldn’t remember the last time making out made his heart race this way, and he could feel Castiel’s heart thudding rapidly against his own like a caged bird trying to escape. Dean slid his mouth off Cass' s tempting lips and began nipping and kissing at his neck hungrily,their scruff making a delicious friction. Castiel was panting in his ear, his warm breath huffing into Dean’s neck in a desperate rhythm.

“Cass, we need….to stop…or I’m gonna…” Dean panted out as Cass dipped his tongue into his ear and nipped the earlobe. In response, Castiel rolled on top of Dean, pressing him down into the blanket and putting both hands on either side of Dean’s head. He stared down at his hunter and Dean moaned out as he saw the far away look in the Angel’s eyes. Castiel looked down at Dean, halo'd by the night sky. He had never looked more Angelic to Dean than in the hauntingly reverent way he looked down at him in that moment. When Castiel thrusted against Dean’s rampant, yet concealed erection from this new angle, Dean eyes filled with deep want and he rutted back. They both stared into each other’s eyes, Dean’s hands locking behind Castiel’s neck. “Cass, I told you I wouldn’t…”

Castiel quirked a slightly amused smile, his pupils swallowing up the startling blue of his eyes with dark lust. “Shut up, Dean...unless you want me to stop…” Castiel thrusted at a definite rhythm now, no longer mindlessly rutting. Dean’s lids fluttered and he whimpered softly. 

“Please don’t. I’m so close…” Dean whispered out as he met each of Castiel’s thrusts with his own, instincts and hormones overruling anything else in that moment. 

Castiel grunted his assent and began popping his hips harder into Dean, showing a peak of his Angelic strength and what he could do with it. While Dean’s arms would have begun to tire by now, Castiel’s were rock solid and unwavering, his pace steady and hard. They moaned each other’s names in breathy gasps until Dean felt himself pushing over that edge.

“Cass, I’m gonna…” Castiel dipped down and kissed deeply into his mouth as Dean came in his pants like a virgin. He would have been embarrassed but for the fact he felt warmth spread along where his millennia old angel’s erection had been pressed against him and knew he had come as well. Castiel quickly rolled off Dean and laid on the blanket beside him, panting along with him. 

"Holy Shit." Dean rasped out after a minute of silence.

"Agreed." Castiel groaned out, rolling his head to look at Dean. “Is it my turn to apologize? That was not my intention..."

"Don’t' you dare." Dean laughed softly as he laid on his side and hesitated just a moment before running his fingers through Cass' dark hair, which had become quite disheveled. "These past two times have been the best sex of my life, and we haven't even had actual sex..." The implication was there. They both heard it and they both knew. If it was like this now, what would it be like when they...Dean and Cass curled into each other, Dean's head resting on Castiel's arm. Dean's eyes drooped listening to Castiel's soothingly rhythmic breathing. He must have dozed off for a minute because Cass was kissing his forehead and whispering.

"We should probably get inside soon. Need to get you, us, to bed."

"Okay..." Dean rolled off Castiel's arm and groaned, stretching his back as he stood up. He was about to pick up the cooler and blanket but Cass snatched them up quickly and ushered Dean in front of him. The blanket obscured Castiel's wet spot on his pants but Dean was blatantly self-conscious of his own. He untucked his shirt to cover it up as they went inside, just in case.

It had gotten late but Sam was up in the library with the lamp on, reading again. Dean rolled his eyes. Damn nosey bookworm. Dean and Castiel tried to walk past him nonchalantly but Sam smirked out, his face obscured by his book. 

"Night fellas." Castiel looked at Dean with slight panic in his eyes but Dean shrugged and shook his head.

"Night Sammy. Mom gone to bed?"

Sam spoke nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up from his book. Dean figured he had a stupid grin plastered across his face and needed to hide it. "Yep. I told her you were up on the roof having some alone time, and Castiel had gone back out. You're welcome."

Dean huffed as they walked quietly to his room. Dean shut the door and looked at Castiel's pale face. "It's okay Cass. Sammy already knew."

Castiel's worried look turned to confusion and he tilted his head in the adorable way he did when he perplexed. "How?"

Dean raised one eyebrow. "I told him...that's not a problem right? You weren't talking to me and I needed advice..."

Castiel's smile shining out of nowhere took Dean by surprise. "Of course it is fine, Dean. I am...happy that you did not feel uncomfortable telling Sam. I was worried you would..." Castiel looked at the floor, not wanting to meet Dean's eyes.

"Hey." Dean put his hand under Cass' chin to make him look at him. "I'm not ashamed of this...of you. Not even a little. If that's what you meant, and the only reason I haven't told Mom is because...well it's a little more complicated with her you know. She's my mom, but I don't know her like I know Sammy. I don't know how she'll react."

Castiel nodded once, understanding in his eyes. He hesitated and licked his lips in a nervous gesture he had picked up from Dean. "Mary...I think you don't give her enough credit. She was a great comfort to me when you were gone. She...notices more than you would think."

"What're you trying to say Cass?" Dean tilted his head to the side, feeling a sense of uneasiness in his stomach.

"Well, you remember when we saw each other again after I thought you were dead?"

Dean smiled at the memory. "Yeah, of course, and you clung to me like a koala bear."

Cass stifled a small smile. "Shut up. Anyway, she asked me about how I felt about you because she saw something in that moment...It was hard to talk about considering..."

Dean nodded, biting the inside of his cheek, thinking. "So you're telling me she knows how you feel about me."

Castiel's forehead scrunched in concern, worried what Dean would say. "She does to an extent, yes."

Dean sat on the bed, absorbing the information. “But she doesn’t know I care back. No wonder she was coming to your defense after you broke me out. She knew I was being a major asshole to someone who…cared for me.” Castiel’s eyes tightened and his head cocked to the side at his choice of words but he nodded.

“Okay, then we can talk to her soon. Oh, Cass, Sam wants to be there when Crowley finds out. He thinks he’s going to blow a gasket from jealousy of all things…What does Sam mean? Did you and Crowley…” Dean’s eyes got wide at the look of anger that flashed on Castiel’s face on the implication.

“Me and Crowley? Absolutely not! If anything, Sam is insinuating your relationship with that damned demon…”

“MY relationship? You’re the one who’s been playing out the cop drama with him for weeks even before I got arrested, and who the Hell knows what else while I was gone…”

“I loathe him with my very being Dean. He talked me into working with him on Purgatory, which made you hate me, he killed people I cared about, and he stole you away and let you turn into a demon after talking you into putting that accursed Mark on your arm. I have never even asked you what all he talked you into doing while he had you under his charge…I would rather smite him than work with him but I need the help…” Castiel had started pacing the room as he talked, removing his jacket and tossing it on Dean’s dresser aggressively. When he began loosening his tie, jerking it around before hanging it on the chair, Dean had almost forgotten what they were talking about and when Castiel slid his belt out of the loops with a sharp yank, Dean’s eyes were glazing over. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. He was tired and shouldn’t be feeling that jerking in his stomach. 

“Dean?” When Dean opened his eyes to that Angelic gravely tone, Castiel had his shirt unbuttoned and had his hands on his fly. The Enochian tattoo was playing peak a boo with Cass’ shirt and his skin was dramatically tan against the stark white of his shirt. Dean wanted to run his hands over his stomach, let his nails dig into that skin, watch Cass arch into his experienced hands….no, no, no. Dean’s eyes widened comically and he slapped his hands over his eyes and laid back on the bed dramatically, laughing. “Dean, are you alright?” 

“I would be more alright if you weren’t accidentally seducing me. I’m trying so hard to behave here Cass.” Dean could almost see Castiel cocking his head to the side, trying to figure out what Dean meant. He heard Cass step closer and could smell his shampoo, something with coconut in it. Dean’s dick hardened just knowing he was near. Where the Hell was his control? Cass had cast a spell on him and Dean was a goner apparently. He felt Castiel’s weight beside him, dipping the bed. 

“Dean, if you’ll tell me what I’m doing, I can stop. I’m not used to having this effect on anyone.” Dean smiled at the tone in Castiel’s voice. He sounded so perplexed and earnest to help. Dean peaked out from behind his hands playfully and Cass was shirtless. Heaven help him. 

“It’s just you Cass. You’re not doing anything wrong.” Dean stood up and stripped off his clothes while Cass was on the bed. “I gotta change my boxers too Cass…I’m still a mess from earlier…Just a heads up, and you’ll need to change too. Here.” Dean tossed Castiel a pair of black boxers and he kept his back turned while he peeled off his own. He heard a sharp intake of breath and felt Cass come up behind him. He trembled, feeling that electric crackle again. He didn’t turn around as he felt Cass put a tentative hand on Dean’s naked hip but he shivered at the rough hand radiating warmth. He felt Castiel pull his naked body to his front, still clothed in pants thank goodness for Dean. “Cass…you’re not making this any easier. You’re supposed to be the stronger willed one here.” Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel and his eyes almost rolled back in his head at the look in the Angel’s eyes. It was a hunger, a strong one. He whispered, “Cass, not tonight. I want to do this right for you. Three dates. That’s standard before sex…so I’m told.” Cass’ eyes narrowed and he bit his lip. Dean could see him fighting temptation as hard as Dean was. Dean felt Castiel’s hand on his hips, the fingers dancing, tempted to slide forward and take Dean in his hand. “Three dates, Cass.” Castiel nodded and backed up, his eyes bright with want and Dean knew he was hard in his pants again. Dean let out a ragged breath and grabbed up his boxers, flinging them on quickly then going to grab up pajamas and a shirt when Castiel spoke up. 

“No. Just the boxers, if that’s alright. You wear too much clothing to bed.” Dean chuckled darkly.

“Only if you do the same, Cass. Only fair…but you’re just making this harder for both of us…no pun intended.”

“I believe I can endeavor to persevere.” Castiel quickly threw off his pants and boxers in one swift motion and Dean almost fanned himself dramatically. He was in a ridiculous mood. He wasn’t drunk on one beer, apparently it was just Cass. Dean got a very quick image of Castiel, naked and hard, his dick curving ever so slightly to the left. Shit but he was beautiful….and he was his. Dean turned his back to him before he filled the distance and all his good intentions went to Hell. Damn he was a lucky son-of-a-bitch. Castiel quickly slid the boxers Dean had given him on and they both took turns darting down the hall to the bathroom, avoiding any family. Afterward, they both slid under the cover with their same arrangement as last night, Dean curled into Castiel. It took no time for Dean to drift off in the arms of Castiel.


	7. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was after midnight and Sam and Mary had gone to bed an hour ago. Dean had considered going to bed but the thought of trying to fall asleep in an empty bed made him hesitate. Could one get into a habit after only two days? Dean didn’t want to go to sleep without Cass and that scared him a little. He’d never really felt this way about anyone and he was still adjusting to allowing himself to feel this way. It could all end so quickly and he knew it. He’d stayed up watching Netflix instead. He’d changed into pajama pants and a grey t-shirt and had gone through all the bedtime routines of showering and brushing his teeth but he simply could not bring himself to go to bed. He’d grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and was bundled up watching Dr. Sexy M.D.

Dean was again awoken the next morning to Castiel nudging him awake. Being woken to that gravelly voice would never get old. 

"Dean, I have to go. Crowley is here." Dean actually clung to Castiel's arm in a playfully grumpy way, cracking his eyes open sleepily as he gripped his arm to take in the face of his Angel, which was patiently waiting for Dean to release him. He had a soft smile on his lips that Dean liked seeing first thing in the morning.

Dean grumbled into Castiel's naked shoulder as he planted a sleepy kiss. Cass was so warm and Dean wanted to stay there forever. He never thought he'd be a cuddler but the Hell if he wasn't. "You go on more dates with Crowley than me. He's going to get to have sex with you before I do."

Castiel wrinkled up his nose in distaste before laughing at the realization it was sarcasm,his chest rumbling with soft laughter against Dean's cheek. "That....is a completely repulsive suggestion all around Dean. Regardless, I will be home this evening. I do not know what time though. Hopefully this will all be over soon and we can go out properly. Now, will you release my arm or will I have to remove you by force?" Dean smirked as he heard the note of playfulness in Castiel's tone that rarely surfaced and Castiel raised one eyebrow in a show of threat.

"Force sounds like it could be fun..." Dean mumbled as he reluctantly let go and rolled onto his back, scooting into Castiel's spot on the bed as he got up, basking in the warmth left behind. 

Castiel took on a scolding tone, shaking his head. "Behave Dean. According to your own rules we have two dates to go. Don't tempt me when I'm about to have to spend the day with Crowley." Castiel’s voice dripped with dread.

That comment made Dean smirk and throw off the covers. Dean knew how to work his body to get the attention he wanted. He always had. So when he stretched out like a cat on the bed and rolled his neck to crack it, he could feel Castiel's eyes on him even though he wasn't looking. Dean put his back to Cass and threw his legs off the bed, flexing his shoulders as if he was rolling stiffness out of them. He rumpled his bed head as he ran his hands through his hair, groaning.

'Dean..." Dean could hear Castiel's voice going deeper and he bit back a prideful smile. 

"Hmm?" Dean's noise sounded completely disinterested but his eyes were alight with mischief as he heard Castiel walk toward him and around to face him. Dean tried to wipe the smirk off his face but he was unsuccessful and Castiel had his eyebrow quirked as he took in his face. 

"Don't torment me. I'll be home as soon as I can. I promise. Why would I want to stay away?" Castiel put one hand on Dean's cheek and dipped in for a swift kiss. Dean and Castiel both all but hummed in contentment and reluctantly parted. Cass slid out of Dean's room in his boxers and shut the door quietly. Dean heard Sam's voice on the other side of his door, laughing. Bitch.

A knock sounded on his door a few moments later and he flopped back on the bed in Castiel’s vacated spot. "Yeah, come in."

Sam ducked his head in, an amused smile plastered across his face. "So I just ran into a boxer clad Angel in the hall. Might I suggest if you're going to hide him in your room, to at least give the man some room in your closet for his clothes? He's using one of the file rooms for his stuff...Be a good boyfriend and help him out." Dean almost choked when Sam called Cass his boyfriend and rolled his eyes as Sam ducked out again, laughing. However, Dean agreed with Sam so he threw on a black AC/DC t-shirt and a favorite pair of his jeans and padded barefoot down to the file room Sam was talking about as soon as he knew Cass and Crowley had left.

Dean had his arms full of two boxes of Castiel's clothes and was walking back to his room when he literally ran into his mom and dropped the boxes.   
"Oops! Sorry! Morning, son! Didn't see you before bed. Did you sleep well?" Mary kneeled down and helped Dean gather the spilled clothes. 

"Oh, sure mom. Slept fine. Here I can get that..." Dean tried to grab the clothes from his mom's helpful grasp but she picked up a tie before he could stop her.

When she grabbed up the blue and white striped tie she hesitated and looked up at Dean with a quizzical expression. "Are these Castiel's things?"

Dean rubbed his neck nervously and actually felt himself blushing. He felt like his mom had caught him sneaking someone into his bedroom, and it was an odd sensation. He nodded once, steeled himself, then picked up one of the boxes. "He doesn't have a closet or a room right now…..so I thought he could share with me."

Dean looked into Mary's eyes, nervousness apparent but unwilling to stand down or act ashamed. He was rewarded with the happiest smile he had seen her have since she was brought back. She was reading correctly into the implication in his tone. "Oh! That's very nice of you Dean. Here let me help." Mary grabbed one box up and carried it in front of Dean. His heart was thudding in his chest because he knew for a fact Cass' clothes were still scattered across his room, but there was nothing he could say or do. It sure looked like they were having sex...When Mary entered Dean's bedroom and placed the box on the floor softly, she glanced at the bed. It definitely looked to have had two people in it if Dean had been looking for clues, and Castiel's suit and tie were scattered around as well. Dean grimaced as she turned around and looked at him.

"You need to get a second pillow. I think I saw one in the one of the hall closets..." Mary smiled softly as she clapped her son on the shoulder warmly.

"We're not...you know...not yet mom. We're just spending time together right now...." Why had he thought he needed to defend his actions to his mom?

Mary's face became serious as she looked up at her son. Dean swallowed hard and licked his lips nervously as he fidgeted. He'd never had a mother to talk to him about relationships and this moment felt heavy. "Dean, you're a grown adult. I'm not lecturing you, and Castiel is a wonderful person. I felt like this might happen sooner or later. I'm just glad you two have worked it all out....but....you know...he loves you right?"

Dean flushed pink from head to toe and began hanging up Castiel's clothes for something to do that didn't include looking at his mother. His hands shook slightly as he picked up Castiel's camouflage and slid it onto a hanger. "Yeah I kind of picked up on that...but we haven't discussed it yet."

Mary urged Dean on with a hand on his shoulder. "Well?"

"Mom, are you trying to protect Cass' virtue from me? I...love him too okay? I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Everyone around here seems to think I’m some sort of a man whore." The last came out a bit more bitter than he'd intended but this seemed to be a recurring theme in Castiel's doubt in his feelings and it was wearing on him. 

Mary straightened and embarrassment sounded in her tone before she added, “Well, I uh, did read the Supernatural books while you were in prison.”

“Oh, dear God.” Dean’s face went red and he rolled his eyes Heaven-ward. Dang it, Chuck. He turned to his mother who had the grace to look as embarrassed as Dean felt. “Mom, the main books stopped before I even met Castiel, so you can’t blame me for anything that happened in those books. I was young and stupid.”

“Oh, I read all of them, Dean. Castiel found them for me. There were a lot more published after you met him, Dean. You didn’t know?”

Dean huffed as he grabbed up another of Cass' dress shirts. “I try not to think about those books…and why the Hell would Cass help you get those? He knows I hate them…”

Mary grabbed up another shirt and slid it on a hanger and placed it gently in Dean's closet. “Because I wanted to get to know you both better, but he told me not to judge either of you by the pictures painted in the books, because it wasn’t really who you were now. He was very reluctant to let me read them but when I heard about them from Crowley I was insistent.” 

“Well, he’s never been very good at telling a Winchester no…” Dean smiled softly and made a mental note to exact revenge upon Crowley at the next opportunity. Something befitting the crime of ratting out those books to his mother.

“I can’t believe you stabbed him after he told you he saved you from Hell…” Mary shook her head with a quirk of her lip.

“Yeah, I wasn’t at my most charming. Luckily he likes me despite that these days.” Dean laughed softly as he continued hanging up Cass’ clothes. It gave him immense pleasure to see Castiel’s things next to his own in his closet but that was a thought for himself, not for sharing. 

“I’m really happy for you, Dean. I mean that.” Mary put her hand on Dean’s arm and squeezed and Dean turned and hugged her to him.

Dean sighed into the hug, giving himself this moment with his mom, one of so many hugs he'd missed growing up.“Thank you, mom. That…that means a lot.” When Dean pulled away, 

Mary was smiling happily as she brushed her hair behind her ears. “Now, let’s go find another pillow for your bed…”  
\---------------------------------

Dean, Sam, and Mary were sitting around the kitchen table eating supper with a comfortable familiarity they had been forming since they had gotten home. There had been no word from Castiel or Crowley and Dean was becoming worried. Castiel had not been gone this late since they had gotten back. Dean had fought off the reflex to text or call Cass, as he was undercover and he wasn’t going to be responsible for screwing that up. He thought he was being subtle with his occasional glances at his phone and at the door to the kitchen but Sam and Mary were not blind. They shared a knowing glance and Sam encouraged Mary to speak with a nod of his head.

Mary cleared her throat and Dean glanced up from his phone, his forehead scrunched in worry. “Dean, Castiel was gone for days at a time before I’d hear from him when he was looking for you, but he was always fine. I’m sure he’s just not able to come home right now. I’m sure he’s fine.”

Sam leaned back in his chair and smiled his lopsided smile at his brother. “You always worry about him more than yourself. Bullets can’t even hurt him and he’s only going up against Feds. He can handle himself, Dean.”

“I know he’s fine. I’m not worried. Geez." Dean huffed in irritation and leaned back nonchalantly in his chair, full from their supper of lasagna. When Dean’s phone dinged with a text message he scrambled for it on the table and Sam and Mary both rolled their eyes at each other.

**_From Castiel: I apologize that I’m late, Dean. I will be back very late. I’ll come to your room as soon as I am home. Tomorrow I will be the one planning the date to make it up to you._ **

Dean read the text, aware that his mother and brother were watching his face closely. His mouth twitched up at the corner as he read the last sentence and his eyes flicked up to his family. “He’s fine. He said he’ll be back late.”

Sam bit his bottom lip in a concealed grin. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s why you’re fighting not to smile. You’re so adorable, Dean.”

Dean smirked and rolled his eyes at his brother. “Shut up Bitch.”

“Jerk, now text your Angel back before he gets worried.” Sam gripped his hands together and propped his chin on them, grinning like an idiot. 

Mary sighed as she looked between her sons. “Boys, be nice. Sam, come show me how to worth the TV. I want to find a movie we can all watch together.” Dean gave his mom a look of thanks as he fiddled with how to respond. He'd always been a basic texter. He and Castiel had only ever shared basic info via text, never whole sentences...

 _From Dean: Thanks for letting me know. Looking forward to tomorrow then. Be safe and come home in one piece._ Dean was surprised to get a text back from Castiel almost immediately, like he had been waiting on the other end for his response.

**_From Castiel: I miss you Dean. I much prefer your company to what I am dealing with here. See you soon._ **

Dean’s heart raced as he read the text, his thumbs hovering over the screen as he thought of what to say. Castiel was so formal in his texts that it was adorable, and he’d said he missed him. 

_From Dean: Miss you too….now go finish your work so you can come home to me._

Dean thought he might really like texting with Castiel. It was easier to say what he meant and it come out correctly. He put his phone in his pocket and walked into the TV room, smiling happily as he flopped down on the couch next to his mom. Mary patted Dean’s knee and smiled softly while Sam surfed Netflix for an Angel movie he could annoy his brother with. Dean had annoyed him so much over the years that Sam was going to use this to tease his brother as much as he could, however he was happy for Dean and Cass. This had been a long time coming.   
\-----------------------------  
It was after midnight and Sam and Mary had gone to bed an hour ago. Dean had considered going to bed but the thought of trying to fall asleep in an empty bed made him hesitate. Could one get into a habit after only two days? Dean didn’t want to go to sleep without Cass and that scared him a little. He’d never really felt this way about anyone and he was still adjusting to allowing himself to feel this way. It could all end so quickly and he knew it. He’d stayed up watching Netflix instead. He’d changed into pajama pants and a grey t-shirt and had gone through all the bedtime routines of showering and brushing his teeth but he simply could not bring himself to go to bed. He’d grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and was bundled up watching Dr. Sexy M.D. He couldn’t help comparing Dr. Sexy with Castiel, and the Doctor lost, hands down. Doctor coats might be sexy, but trench coats were all he could think about. Cowboy boots were nice, but sensible shoes were on his mind. Dang it, where was his Angel? He fought sleep until his head lolled to the side and Netflix was asking him if he was still watching. The soft glow of the TV illuminated his sleeping face as his chin rested against his chest. The living room was silent when Crowley finally returned Castiel home. As soon as they appeared, Cass shushed Crowley as he saw Dean asleep on the couch. Cass and Crowley communicated through eye rolls and hand gestures and Cass may or may not have flipped the demon off but no one was witness to it. As Crowley left, Castiel walked quietly over to Dean’s sleeping form and sat down gingerly next to him. 

He delicately slid a hand behind Dean’s back as he whispered, “Dean. I’m home. Let’s get you to bed.” Dean’s eyes cracked open at the familiar gravelly tone, smiling sleepily at Cass. His defenses were down and his tone was relaxed as he leaned onto Castiel’s shoulder, almost nuzzling. Cass sighed happily and leaned his head into Dean’s, basking in the relaxing familiar scent of the hunter. He smelled of after shave and that fresh rain body wash he preferred. It washed away all of the worries of the day and made Castiel think of one word; home.

“Heya, Cass. Glad you’re home. Thought Crowley might have kidnapped you.” Dean laughed softly as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“He only wishes. Come on, Dean. Let’s go to bed.” Castiel helped Dean to his feet and they creeped to Dean’s bedroom. Cass pulled back the comforter and got Dean settled in while he stripped off his suit jacket and laid it on Dean’s dresser. 

When he began to remove his tie, Dean mumbled sleepily from the bed, “You can hang your jacket in the closet. Moved your stuff in there today…” Castiel looked over at Dean, his hand still on the knot of his tie. Dean had kicked off the covers and was sprawled out on his back, limbs askew. His eyes were only cracked open but were a sinfully beautiful green as he half dozed while watching Cass. Castiel walked over to Dean’s closet and opened the door and there were his clothes, neatly hung next to Dean’s. It made his heart beat faster. It seemed like a small thing, but Castiel knew Dean, and allowing this was huge for Dean. It was akin to a love confession, of which Castiel was not expecting any time soon, and that was okay. He had this. He had him and Dean’s things hanging side by side in the closet. He also noted a second pillow on the bed as he turned around to look at him. Dean was eyeing his Angel nervously.

“I hope that’s okay…I thought you needed somewhere for your stuff. I don’t mind us sharing the room.” Dean had chosen his words carefully even in his sleepy state. He’d said room, not closet. Castiel’s eyes filled with tenderness and he smiled softly. He understood Dean was offering more of himself to Cass that just his space. He continued to undress after hanging his jacket and tie in the closet. He removed his shirt and pants and tossed them in Dean’s hamper and he padded softly over to the bed. He answered Dean’s question when he crawled into the bed they shared, Dean curled up on his arm, and Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s in a chaste goodnight kiss.

“Thank you, Dean.”


	8. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re an incorrigible flirt Dean Winchester, and today…would you like to go for a drive?” Castiel said it calmly because he knew Dean had been restless and he was not disappointed as Dean shot straight up in bed and his eyes alit with excitement.

Dean awoke slowly the next morning. He wasn’t nudged awake to the sound of Crowley yelling or an earnest Angel asking him to release him from the bed. When he slowly opened his eyes, he had his head on Cass’ shoulder and he moved his eyes up to look and Castiel’s eyes were closed. He wasn’t asleep, obviously. He couldn’t sleep, but he was in deep thought. Dean took in the light layer of stubble and the way Castiel’s mouth was quirked up to the side, as if having a happy thought. The worry lines in his forehead were gone as well. He looked much like the arrogant yet beautiful Angel he had been all those years ago without so much sorrow on his shoulders. 

The quirked up lip turned into a smile and Castiel spoke without opening his eyes. “Good morning, Dean.” 

Dean sighed, as relaxed he had been in years, and smiled against Castiel’s bare chest. “Mornin’ Cass. Don’t you have to rush off and be a Fed or a soldier today?” Dean had a bubbling of hope in his chest that perhaps this whole espionage game was able to come to an end soon, for all of their sakes.

“Actually, no. Since we got back so late last night, Crowley and I decided to take today off. We are making good headway. They are no longer actively seeking you and Sam out. There are still a few people who have your names on watch lists. That is who we are working on now, and of course making sure my mental alterations on them do not fail. I know you are anxious to be able to leave the bunker….” Castiel’s voice took on a slightly insecure tone and Dean sighed. He still thought once Dean got his freedom back that this would all stop. Cass truly didn’t realize how deeply Dean’s feelings ran did he?

Dean smoothed his hand down the smooth expanses of Castiel’s chest then ran his fingers gently back up. “So, I don’t have to share you with Crowley all day? That’s nice.” Dean laughed darkly as he saw goose bumps form on Cass’ skin. He really liked having this reaction on his millennia old Angel. “Oh, my mom knows now by the way…how I feel…we talked while you were out yesterday. She also tried to protect your virtue from my apparent man-whoreishness.” Dean rolled his eyes and his hand slid down Castiel’s chest again. “Those damn books…”

Dean felt Cass grimace at the mention of the books. “I really did try to dissuade her from reading them. Crowley brought them up…I knew you would be displeased that she read them. You were of course brave and head strong, which I am glad she read. However, I know there were personal events you would rather have been left out…Also, you’re mother does realize that virtue is not something I possess by its very definition correct?” 

Castiel let one bitter laugh escape his lips before Dean frowned at him. “What do you mean?” 

“Dean, having virtue means being pure, good, righteous” Castiel squeezed Dean’s arm at that word. “Angelic is a synonym, ironically enough. I am so far from those things after all I’ve done. Sexual experiences have nothing to do with one’s virtue. You, with all your worldly experience, are far more virtuous than I.” Castiel was startled as Dean gripped his face in his own, making their eyes meet.

“Don’t talk about yourself that way. No one deserves to call themselves less virtuous than me. We’re both pretty screwed up, I’ll give you that, but we get by. We try to be good, and we save people. That’s what matters now. That’s all that matters.” Dean’s eyes tightened as Castiel shook his head even as Dean held it in his hands.

“It’s not, Dean. Not for me. I’m a penitent Angel, but not one worthy of forgiveness. I’ve accepted that, Dean. It’s okay. I get to have this, which is as close to Heaven as I will ever see again.” Castiel sighed deeply, closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the sorrow was washed away. That terrified Dean because he was pretty sure he’d learned that trick from him. He’d warped the Angel before him into a twisted version of himself and Dean could barely contain the rage in the pit of his stomach just thinking about it. 

“No, Cass. You are good.” Dean began kissing Castiel’s chest after every statement, letting his lips punctuate every one. “And brave. And loyal. And a badass…” Dean smiled against Castiel’s chest as he felt a rumble of a laugh. “And self-sacrificing. Heroic…Wicked in bed? I’m guessing on that one obviously but I’m pretty sure…” Castiel laughed out loud at that point, squirming underneath his touch. Dean looked up and flashed teeth in that genuine way that so rarely came out, making his eyes alight with mischief and promise. 

“Okay, okay Dean. You win. I’m amazing in all ways.” Castiel raised his eyebrows in a jokingly haughty way, cocking a crooked smile to mirror Dean’s own. That jokingly smug look on Cass’ face made Dean’s dick twitch. There was just something about his Angel. Dean couldn’t bear to see that look of sad resignation that had become Castiel’s default the past few years. Though Dean would have to admit, but never aloud, they all wore such a face most of the time these days. 

“Okay, we’re agreed. You’re the Amazing Castiel, Angel of my bed. What are our plans for the day?” Dean rolled to his back and stretched, extending his arms in front of him as he laced his fingers together and cracked them. He felt Cass’ eyes on him and he flashed his tried and true flirty smile.

“You’re an incorrigible flirt Dean Winchester, and today…would you like to go for a drive?” Castiel said it calmly because he knew Dean had been restless and he was not disappointed as Dean shot straight up in bed and his eyes alit with excitement.

“You think it’s okay to?”

“We can’t take your baby, but yeah, in a less conspicuous vehicle, I think it would be fine. We just can’t go into any populated areas.” Castiel smiled softly at Dean’s excitement. He only wanted Dean to be happy, and his happiness was always infectious to those around him. Castiel would have been content to lie in bed a bit longer but Dean was up and scrambling for clothes in his excitement. Cass smiled and put his hands behind his head and watched Dean yank his jeans on and throw on a clean t-shirt and one of his flannels. It wasn’t until Dean was putting on socks and grabbing up his boots when he noticed Cass hadn’t moved.

“Dude, come on. Don’t make me drag you out of bed.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in frustration at the lazy Angel.

“I do not think you’d succeed Dean. You seem to always forget my Angelic strength. You need to eat breakfast before we go anywhere anyway. There’s no hurry.” Castiel spoke calmly, enjoying the spark of challenge in Dean’s eyes. Castiel even stretched slowly and carefully, watching Dean bounce on the balls of his feet in frustration.  
“Cass…” Dean began to argue.

“Dean, go eat breakfast with your family. I’m going to go take a shower, and then we can go for a ride. I promise.” Castiel smiled softly as Dean tightened his eyes and gave Cass a knowing look.

“You know, one of these days we are going to have to walk into the kitchen together after spending the night in the same room, Cass. Sam and Mom know so what’s the hang up?” Dean came and sat down on the bed next to Castiel, stretching his arms out behind him and looking at him with that talk-to-me look he got.

“No hang up, Dean. I just think it’s best we take things one step at a time, that’s all.”

Dean tilted his head to look at Cass, slowly, his eyes narrowed dangerously. “You still think I’m gonna turn tail and run, don’t you? We’re sharing a damn room Cass, sharing a bed. How else can I prove I meant what I said? Damn it Cass.” Dean stood and threw his door open, slammed it shut, and trudged down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast. When he got to the kitchen his mom and brother were innocently nibbling on toast and chatting away when Dean rounded on them, taking out his frustration on them. His tone was bitter and angry as he snatched up a coffee mug and filled it at the coffee pot. 

“Thanks a lot you two. Really, you’re both so helpful with your suggestions on how not to treat Cass like crap like every other person I’ve ever been with. You’ve instilled a lot of confidence in him about me. I appreciate that. He won’t even walk in the damn room with me because he thinks something’s gonna make me turn tail and run away from him. So, cheers!” Dean swallowed down a hot sip before he saw Castiel peak his head into the kitchen, having overheard the commotion and thrown on a shirt and jeans. 

“Dean…”

“Cass, I don’t wanna hear it okay?”

“I don’t care if you want to hear it or not…” At that point Sam and Mary both grabbed up their mugs and slid out of the kitchen as Castiel let them pass. “Sam and Mary have nothing to do with us. This is between us and I’d appreciate it if you kept it that way, Dean.” Cass was standing as if preparing to fight, a stance Dean had seen him take many times, too many times when Dean was fighting with him. Damn it. Hadn’t he just promised Cass he wouldn’t hurt him again, yet here was Cass preparing for battle with him. Every damn time, this is how Castiel and he ended up. Always at odds, always skittering away from one another. “If you want to fight with somebody, it ought to be me, not your family.”

Dean sighed in frustration as he placed his coffee cup on the table and drug his fingers through his hair roughly. “Cass, maybe this just isn’t gonna work. You’re an Angel and I was literally a Demon. Maybe it just ain’t in the cards for us to have this. We haven’t even made it to two dates and we’re fighting.”

“Dean, of course we’re fighting. We’ve always been good at that part. Also, it was never in any cards for us to be together. It most certainly wasn’t meant to be. It wasn’t fate. It wasn’t cupid. It wasn’t divine prophecy. No one saw this coming, Heaven or Hell. That should tell you how real this actually is, Dean. This, between us, it’s chaos. I know that, but have you ever considered that’s why it’s so strong? It’s the ultimate defiance. The ultimate act of free will. You were destined to die, and I was destined to let you…screw destiny Dean. It was never going to be easy for either of us, which is why it’s taken over eight years to get here. So we can either talk this out, or call it off completely…and I’ll leave again like I always do as soon as you’re safe. What do you want, Dean?”

“I want…I want you to trust me, man. I want this to be as easy as laying in that bed with you is. That’s as easy as breathing. This…this hashing out our feelings thing, it’s hard and I suck at it.”

“Dean, it’s just not going to be that easy. I’m an Angel, as you like to point out. I don’t work the same way you do, but I don’t think you truly get what that means. It’s taken me this long on Earth to even be able to express myself to you this way. It’s easier not to feel emotions, isn’t it? You remember when you were a Demon…how much simpler it was. That is similar to what it’s like to be an Angel, except for when you felt nothing but lack of control and no moral compass, we…I…felt nothing but the need to command, follow the orders from above, and be a good soldier. You broke that part of me, in the best of ways but I am still an Angel, created solely to be Daddy’s good littler soldier, and love….it’s a difficult concept for me. Even if I have always been a little bit broken, as all the other Angels have been apt to point out over the years…” Castiel sounded bitter at the end. 

Dean closed his eyes and ran hands over his face, not able to look at Castiel as he asked, “Do you want to go?”

Castiel took two tentative steps forward unseen by Dean. “Dean, I never want to go…”

Dean whispered so quietly that Castiel would not have heard him if he wasn’t an Angel. “Please don’t leave me Cass.” Dean felt his hands pulled down and Castiel’s lips on him before he could think straight. Dean glanced at the kitchen door and it was closed, then he kissed back fiercely, desperately. Dean then threw his hands up between them and pushed back suddenly, which left Cass with stunned, wide blue eyes. “You do realize everything you just said about yourself is everything I’ve said about myself right? That’s the problem. We’re too much alike. Daddy’s good little soldiers that don’t know how to show affection. That’s why we fight all the time.” Dean quirked his mouth in a crooked smile like he’d finally figured it all out. He watched Castiel’s head tilt to the side and he roll his eyes Heavenward.

“You’re right. Daddy issues.” Castiel gripped Dean’s face between his strong hands and forced his tongue into Dean’s mouth as he ground himself into Dean’s front. Dean moaned out and swept his hands behind himself on the counter to get a grip on something. He only managed to sweep several plates onto the floor that shattered all over. Castiel didn’t even flinch, only moved a hand from Dean’s face to his hair, getting a solid grip on the short strands before tugging Dean’s head back to expose his neckline. Dean groaned loudly as he planted searing kisses on his pulse point. He heard a squeak as the kitchen door swung open and Dean cracked his eyes open to see Sam. He’d probably been coming to see what Dean broke…well now he stood frozen staring at his Angel best friend making out with his brother.

Sam locked his wide eyes with Dean for one moment before he threw his hands up and spun on his heels and exited as quickly as he’d entered. “NOPE! I’m out…” Dean felt Castiel rumble a laugh through his chest. The bastard knew Sam was there but had never stopped kissing Dean the entire time. 

“We just traumatized Sam…” Dean laughed between moans. “Kitchen…bad place for this…” Castiel pulled away, his lips puffy from kissing Dean so roughly and his eyes held a spark of Grace. Dean let out a shaky breath and his body was wracked with a shiver. Dean pushed Cass away gently. “Let’s go for that drive.”  
\--------------------------  
Dean stepped into the garage alone. Castiel had to get fully dressed and they needed to put a little space between each other for a few minutes. Cass had said he would let Mary and Sam know what they were doing. When Dean flicked on the garage lights he almost moaned in happiness to see the Impala parked in her regular spot. He walked up to her and ran his hands reverently over her hood. He’d never considered till now that Castiel would had to have hot wired and driven the Impala to get her home…the key had been in his pocket when they were arrested. Castiel drove the Impala….the thought would normally have made Dean feel angry with anyone else, but thinking of Cass driving it with the wind blowing in his hair, it put a fluttering sensation in his stomach. Dean opened the driver’s side door with its familiar squeak and sat down, feeling the seat conform to his shape. He gripped the wheel and laid his head back, basking in his happy place. His baby stayed the same even when everything around him was changing. It smelled of bourbon, gasoline, and leather. There was a faint whiff of blood that he never could get out though. Too many times they’d all bled into the upholstery. Dean heard the deliberate steps of Castiel walking toward him and he smiled up at Cass as he leaned on the doorframe.

“Thanks for getting Baby home, Cass.”

“Of course, Dean. I’d failed to save you or Sam at that point and Kelly was gone, so there was no way I was leaving her there…” Dean broke into a grin as Castiel used the female pronoun for the Impala. He’d trained him well. “I know you’d prefer to take your Baby but the Impala is just too conspicuous right now.”

“That’s alright. It’s nice just to sit here again.” 

“I promise I’ll get you behind the wheel of her again as soon as I can. For now, though, all I can offer is the pickup truck I stole…with new registration and plates of course.”  
Dean looked at Castiel with admiration. “You know, you’re a regular heathen now, but I guess you did learn from the best...”

Castiel shrugged as he looked down at Dean. “You’re a good teacher.”

Dean winked and licked his lips at Cass, smiling wickedly. “There’s a lot I can teach you after two more dates.”

“Dean, I have watched humanity for thousands of years, I do understand the basic mechanics of sexual intercourse…”

“Man, you really make it sound romantic when you say it like that, Cass.” Dean winked as he eased out of the Impala. He leaned over and whispered in Castiel’s ear, “Do me a favor and you know, not call it sexual intercourse, when we do it, okay?”

Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulder before he could pull away and their eyes met, blue to green sharing intensity. “So, what would you like to call it, since we are in vocabulary negotiations?”

Dean quirked his mouth to the side and stepped into Castiel’s chest to shut the Impala’s door. “That really depends on the mood of the situation. There’s a name for everything. They call what we did the other night dry humping you know.” Dean laughed as he saw Cass wrinkle up his nose in disgust at the term. “Yeah, I know, not an attractive name. Come on, Angel. Let’s go for a ride.”


	9. Getting Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were suddenly crashing into one another, Dean having thrown his seat belt off. Castiel had Dean gripped to him, his hands gripped tightly in Dean’s hair, and Dean’s hands slid under Castiel’s shirt back, digging his nails into the tender flesh. Their mouths slotted together as perfectly as their groins did, tongues seeking out one another as they grinded against one another. 
> 
> This went on for several frustrating minutes until Dean growled out to Cass. “Does this count as date two?” 
> 
> “Hell, yes Dean.” Castiel panted back, his tongue having slid into Dean’s ear.

Dean was in the driver’s seat of the pickup. It was clunkier and bumpier than driving Baby but it was better than being stuck indoors. He had the windows rolled down and the radio cranked up. He didn’t have his tapes in here so he had to scroll through a lot of current music he hated. Eventually he turned it down low enough for background music but not enough to be able to hear any of the lyrics. Dean soaked in the sunlight pouring in through the open window onto his left arm and the side of his face, reveled in it. Dean stole looks at Cass as he drove. 

“Hey, Cass?” Dean said quietly as they turned onto an abandoned dirt road, hitting pot holes as they went. 

Castiel rolled his head to the side to look at Dean, his eyes relaxed enough that Dean hesitated. Cass’ hair was blowing lightly in the breeze. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean chewed his lip, dreading having the urge to ask and knowing it was going to bring down the happy atmosphere of the car. “The Nephilim…”

Just as Dean had feared, Cass stiffened and his face went blank. “Is still missing…Rowena is working on tracking Kelly down. I will take care of it.”

Dean let out a breath and pulled the truck over and parked. The road had nothing for miles on either side of them and Dean needed to have Castiel’s attention. “Okay…I’m sure she will find her, but also…don’t laugh…that’s not something we have to worry about right? I mean…”

Castiel actually grinned, which lifted Dean’s spirits. “No, Dean. The laws of procreation still apply. The two people must be in a male and a female form….so there is no worry about that. I will tell you though Dean, since we are having this uncomfortable conversation, you do realize I have never had sexual intercour…..sex, as an Angel, right? It was never of any interest to me until I lost my Grace and became human. I know of no other Angels who have had sex so I do not know how it might affect things…”

“So, you’re telling me you got no idea if you’re gonna explode light bulbs, or sprout your wings, or whatever?” Dean called himself joking but when Castiel shrugged noncommittally the smile wiped from his face. “Holy Shit.”

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting with his hands. “You…you can still change your mind. I wouldn’t blame you. It goes against the very basic of Angelic coding for me to even have these….urges. It is extraordinarily rare for an Angel to choose to….with a human or anyone for that matter. We…Angels, aren’t built to want such things.”

“But you want me like that?" Dean almost whispered the question, the true gravity of the situation sinking in. 

Castiel let out a shaky breath, letting a little bit of his careful control slip. His eyes were lost. “More than anything, Dean. It consumes my thoughts…”

“Mine too…” Dean said quietly. 

They were suddenly crashing into one another, Dean having thrown his seat belt off. Castiel had Dean gripped to him, his hands gripped tightly in Dean’s hair, and Dean’s hands slid under Castiel’s shirt back, digging his nails into the tender flesh. Their mouths slotted together as perfectly as their groins did, tongues seeking out one another as they grinded against one another. 

This went on for several frustrating minutes until Dean growled out to Cass. “Does this count as date two?” 

“Hell, yes Dean.” Castiel panted back, his tongue having slid into Dean’s ear. When Dean bucked against him, Cass growled out and gripped his hips and flipped him around faster than he knew what was happening. Dean was suddenly on his knees facing away from Cass, whose erection was pressed up against his denim clad backside. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head. He felt Castiel reach around to slide his zipper of his pants down and undo the button before he let out a ragged breath and shuddered. Castiel’s warm, calloused hand slid into Dean’s boxers and wrapped itself around his rock hard erection, sliding it out of the top of his pants. Dean shuddered uncontrollably as Castiel grinded his still clothed cock against Dean, pushing him onto all fours on the bench seat. No one else would ever have been able to make Dean submit this way, but with Castiel it was less a submission and more a mutual surrender. To everyone else, Castiel came off as kind and sweet…and he was, but Dean had seen the cold commander he could be, how much the Angel needed to be in control of something in his fucked up life. The same could be said for Dean. Cass was one of the few who knew Dean’s inner workings, that he was truly made for soft touches and cuddling in bed. Dean put on a tough front but he hated being the one having to make all the decisions, always the leader. They each knew what the other really needed, and weren’t afraid to be their true selves. They could both just let go, and they did. Castiel pumped Dean’s cock with his right hand while gripping his left hip roughly with the other, thrusting in rhythm to his hand. They whispered each other’s names like strangled prayers enunciated by obscene groans. Dean could tell Castiel was getting close without even looking, because goose bumps began to crawl up his arms and he could feel electricity in the air. 

“Dean, I’m going to…”

“Come on Angel, let go…”

Castiel growled out as his hand dug deeply in Deans’ side, and Dean felt him falter against his ass. The obscene, gravely groan Cass let out as he moaned Dean’s name toppled Dean over his own edge and he came in Castiel’s hand. As he came, Dean leaned back into Castiel, who held him up against him. They both shuddered against one another, recovering for several minutes before Dean slipped off his top flannel and wiped Castiel’s hand and the seat free of his release then tucked himself back in his pants. He flopped back in the driver’s seat and rolled his head to look at Cass. “You are way too good at this to be almost a virgin…”

Castiel smiled smugly at the compliment as he looked Dean over with still hungry eyes. “Is it normal for things to be this…intense?”

“No, Cass. No. I’ve never been like this with anyone else. Only you.” Dean saw Castiel’s expression turn to one of pleasure at the thought and his eyes darkened. 

“Would it be too forward of me to suggest we have our third date tonight?” Cass said quietly as he reached over and put his hand on Dean’s thigh, tracing soft circles on Dean’s pants. 

Dean shuddered even though he’d come not five minutes ago. “I meant for us to pace ourselves, for your sake, but if you’re ready….”

“I’m ready, Dean. Unless you want to fight some more before we do.” Dean rolled his eyes as Castiel smirked at him. “I do trust you, Dean. Don’t mistake my own insecurities for a lack of faith in you. I should have made that clear earlier when you got angry with me. I do not believe you are a “man-whore” as you call it. You are my most loyal friend and you have never given up on me, even when I deserved it, so no….I do not think you’re going to talk me into bed and then leave, especially when I am the one talking you into bed.” Castiel winked and Dean groaned as Castiel pressed his hand to Dean’s crotch. 

“You know I need like half an hour before I can do anything else, right?” Dean groaned even as he felt his dick begin to come to life in his pants, calling him a liar. 

“Hmm. That is intriguing. Angel stamina makes that unnecessary for me. I could have sex for hours without needing to break…”

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Castiel with an incredulous look, swallowing hard. “You’re kidding…..”

“I’m not...I'm not very good at jokes..." Castiel smirked.

Dean gave an intrigued, impressed purse of his lips. “Hot damn…but I would, you know, have to break for rest and water you know…”

“I will keep that in mind…” Castiel purred out seductively.

Dean raised an eyebrow in mock questioning. “You know, you’re acting like you’re gonna call the shots or something.”

“I’m a quick learner, Dean but I plan on this being a cooperative effort if this is going to be the dynamic of our...relationship. No one is going to call all the shots, Dean..."

"Again with the sweet talking...I'm gonna teach you how to talk dirty. Should be fun." Dean trailed his thumb along Cass' jawline, sighing contentedly.

"So while we are discussing these things, I believe now would be a good time to inform you I have only the most basic knowledge of sex with someone of the same gender...." Cass rubbed the back of his neck, his bravado faltering for a moment.

Dean coughed out an uncomfortable laugh. "And you think I know more? You're the first guy, Cass. Ever..."

Castiel cast his eyes down, embarassed. "I didn't want to ask..."

"You can ask me anything, Cass. I know a lot of this is out of your realm of experience."

"So if neither of us has done this before, how are we....what do we..." Cass trailed off, chewing on his lip in a very human way.

"I mean, I know how it works, just no experience. We'll get through it together, Angel. Don't worry. It's going to be great, I promise. Know how I know?"

Cass tilted his head to the side. "How?"

"Because it's you and me together, and that's all that matters. We're making it up as we go." Dean squeezed Cass' hand as he cranked the truck back up and they made their way back to the bunker.  
\-----------------------  
Dean and Cass parked the truck and came back in the bunker, hand in hand. Dean was laughing about something Cass had said. It was a relaxed, happy sound that he so rarely made these days. Castiel was smiling as well, then they turned the corner and Dean watched the smile slide off Castiel's face. Dean turned slowly and their hands slid apart as Crowley came into view. It wasn't a conscious decision on either of their parts but something about Crowley made neither be in the sharing mood. Dean felt the happiness evaporate from Castiel like air from a balloon. "Crowley, we agreed today was an off day."

"Yes, well, that was before your long-lost Kelly resurfaced. She's looking for you. Guess she hasn't figured out how to pray to a specific Angel yet eh? We heard about it on the Hell wire. Lucifer's spawn, big news."

Castiel grew rigid. "What's happening to her?"

Crowley shrugged noncommittally. "Nothing good I'm sure."

"Take me to her, now," Castiel barked out as he stepped away from Dean.

Crowley tilted his head to the side in warning. "Other Angels are on their way to her..."

Castiel's eyes tightened in challenge. "They won't dare cross me on this...let's go."

Dean was left standing there with an empty hand and not one word of goodbye. Cass had to go, he knew that, but Castiel would always have a blind spot for the mission. He would always be a soldier, and always feel he had to clean up everyone else's messes. Dean didn't have any moral high ground there. He was the same way. How could they possibly ever have anything other than stolen moments living this way?


	10. well that was Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know somewhere you'd fit just fine..." Dean said as he dipped his tongue into Castiel's belly button.
> 
> Cass arched up like he was in pain, growling in frustration. "Dean, unless you are prepared to call off the need for a third date, don't tease me. It has been a very difficult day."

When Castiel returned, Dean was in his room, stretched out on the bed, listening to music with his headphones on. He felt a slight change in the air pressure and his eyes flew open as Castiel walked into his room. Dean couldn't read his face as he slid the earphones off and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Castiel had the sense to look abashed as he put his hands behind his back and ducked his head shyly. "I'm sorry. I left in a hurry didn't I?"

Dean shrugged as he gently placed his headphones on the nightstand and patted the bed next to him. "Did you find her?"

Cass sighed as he sat down gingerly on the end of the bed. "Yes...but the situation is quite a bit more complicated than I'd originally thought. She's safe, for now."

Dean sat up, pulling his denim clad legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them loosely. "Want to talk about it?"

Castiel was shaking his head before Dean could finish his sentence. "Not particularly, no. She is not willing to give the child up and will not see it for the abomination it is. So, for now, she is safely tucked away. I can't make her do anything..."

"If there's nothing you can do, then nothing you can worry about right now, Cass. Want to go watch TV or anything?"

Castiel actually laid down dramatically sideways on the bed his trench coat spreading out behind him. "No, Dean. I would like to lay here and do nothing. There were other Angels arriving as I took Kelly away. It is always....difficult to deal with other Angels. They always have quite a bit to say to me..."

Dean scooted closer to Cass, almost hovering over his horizontal face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dean. It is continually brought to my attention by other Angels that while I am not a man, I am neither an Angel of the Lord anymore. Metatron had much to say about that as well. I am....tired of the conversation, and not fitting in anywhere."

Dean frowned above him, huffing in offense. "You do fit, here, with me....and Sam, and Mom."

Castiel closed his eyes tiredly and mumbled quietly, "You know what I mean, Dean."

Dean got a wicked idea in his head that would definitely distract his Angel and he laid his head on Castiel's stomach, his feet pointing toward the head board. Dean untucked Cass' shirt and slid his hands underneath, letting his nails dig slightly into the flesh of his stomach as he pushed his shirt up to his arm pits. 

"I know somewhere you'd fit just fine..." Dean said as he dipped his tongue into Castiel's belly button.

Cass arched up like he was in pain, growling in frustration. "Dean, unless you are prepared to call off the need for a third date, don't tease me. It has been a very difficult day."

Dean was torn. He wanted Castiel now, here, in this minute. He knew Cass needed this too. However, he'd promised Cass he'd be patient...."Hey, we've had dates before this right? Remember, we went to lunch together back when I had the Mark...Counts right?"

Castiel was writhing underneath Dean's touch, encumbered by his many layers. "Absolutely counts. That's three, now fuck me."

Dean's head sprung off Castiel's stomach like a gun had gone off. "You...you just...you said fuck."

Castiel rolled his eyes dramatically as he looked at the hunter. "I am aware of what I said, now can we please do that?"

Dean's mouth had gone dry and he licked his lips slowly as he stared down at Castiel. "You're sure?"

"Dean....do I look unsure to you?" Castiel snatched up Dean's hand and pressed it against the wickedly hard length in his own pants. Dean gripped it through the fabric and Cass hissed through his teeth, "Dean...."

"Okay, Cass, okay." Dean began working on Castiel's pants buttons as Cass was shedding his trench coat. Cass got his arms out and pitched it across the room. He then tossed off his jacket and began working on the buttons of his shirt as Dean was sliding the legs of his pants off, leaving Castiel lying there in nothing but his black boxer briefs. Dean trembled as he stared at the Angel with the lust blown eyes and Dean hooked his fingers under the bands of his briefs and slid them down, revealing Cass in all his glory. Dean stood back to get his first true look at his Angel. Castiel’s tan skin contrasted dramatically against the grey of Dean’s comforter as he laid back on the bed. Dean shivered as he reached up and slid his fingers across the warding tattoo on Cass’ left hip and Castiel threw his head back as he shuddered under his experienced hand. Dean admired the strong, muscular calves, his smooth chest, the compact strength contained within his Angel. Dean tugged Cass so that his legs dangled off the edge of the bed and he dropped to his knees, looking almost worshipfully up at Castiel, kneeling between his legs. He ran his hands up Cass' legs, gripping his muscular thighs before laying soft kisses on his inner thighs. He gave soft nips with his teeth that left Cass gasping as he propped himself up on his hands. 

“Dean…”

“I got you, Cass. I want to….try something.”

“Anything you wish, Dean….as long as you hurry up.” Dean smiled against Castiel’s skin, reveling in the heat of him. Dean laid one chaste kiss in the dip under Cass’ hipbones and was rewarded with him sliding his strong hand into Dean’s hair and barely tugging in impatience. Dean laid another kiss on the opposite hipbone before sliding his tongue along the shaft of Cass’ dick. 

“Whatever you are wanting to do, do it before I tear your clothes off, Dean. My patience is nearing an end.” Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head at the gravelly tone and he sank his mouth slowly over Cass’ length. This was new territory for Dean, but something he had really wanted to try with his Angel. He slid only halfway down his shaft, dragging his tongue over the head of Cass dick and moved his grass green eyes up to watch Castiel as he arched off the bed and moaned obscenely loudly. Dean groaned in response and sunk down lower, slowly. He really didn’t want to gag or vomit his first time doing this. When he felt he might gag he slid his mouth up and sank back down slowly. Castiel moaned Dean’s name loudly, more like a shout. Dean briefly considered If the bunker walls were sound proof or not…

“Dean, if you do not desist, I will be done in moments.” Dean was fighting a proud smirk when the door that neither he nor Castiel had thought to lock flew open. Dean turned his head in what felt like slow motion to see his brother and….well shit. There was Crowley. There was no talking his way out of this one. Dean kneeled there in the damning position where his mouth had just been wrapped around Castiel’s cock….

Things seemed to speed up when Sam threw his hands up again and yelled, “Oh for the love of all things Holy…” and turned his back. 

Before Dean could do anything, Castiel growled out, “That is exactly what Dean is trying to do if people would learn to knock...” and Dean couldn’t stop himself from belly laughing at Castiel’s snappy comeback as Crowley looked like he had walked in on his own mother. 

“Well, I don’t need eyes anymore. Where’s the bleach Moose?” Crowley strode out, his demonic power slamming the door behind him in a whoosh of sulfur. 

“Well, that was awkward…” Castiel’s gravelly tone droned out as he sat up on the bed.

Dean laid his head on the side of the bed and Cass sat up completely and looked at him with concern. “Dean…I’m sorry I didn’t lock the…are you laughing?” Dean was indeed laughing as tears streamed down his face. He was laughing so hard now the bed shook and Castiel smiled and pulled Dean up onto the bed with him. Cass began to laugh too, a laugh like Dean had never really heard. “Perhaps I should get dressed…” Castiel said with an unconcerned smile. “We have time for this later…”

Dean shook his head, smiling. “Uh uh. Everybody knows now, and everybody already thinks we’re having sex…so why should we hold out now?”

Castiel tilted his head with a sad smile. “Because Crowley is in the bunker, with supernatural hearing….”

Dean groaned and buried his face in Castiel's neck, laying a kiss on the soft flesh. “Ugh. Point taken. I can make him leave….”

“There might be an actual reason he was still here…perhaps I should go see…” Castiel stood up to gather his clothes, sliding on his underwear first. Dean watched Cass from the bed, one jean clad knee pulled up to his chest while the other stretched out before him, relaxed. 

“I’ll go with you. I’m not embarrassed…well I mean I am a little, but not of what I was doing. I guess Sammy got his wish huh, to see Crowley’s face.” Dean wiped the tears from laughing off his face and slid off the bed to help gather Castiel’s clothes. “I doubt Crowley expected that when he walked in here…hah.”

Castiel froze with one leg in his pants as Dean laughed. “Dean, don’t expect Crowley to be kind about this. He…cares about you…in his own way.”

Dean's face closed down in confusion, creases forming at the corners of his eyes. “What are you trying to say, Cass?”

Castiel studied Dean as he put his other leg in his pants and tugged them up. “You really haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what?”

Cass had his shirt on his back and was buttoning it as he explained. “Dean, Crowley and I have been in an unspoken battle over you for years…I…I thought you’d noticed by now.”

Dean sank down on the bed, his eyes full of confusion. “I have no idea what you’re talking about…”

“Dean, yes you do. You remember when you became a...a demon? Crowley spoke to Sam while you were…with him. He called you his. He called you his best friend, his partner in crime. And I quote, “Dean Winchester completes me." Sam reluctantly told me. I won’t tell you what I said. It’s not for human ears…That is when I drug Hannah here with my failing Grace to help. You became too much trouble for Crowley to deal with so he healed me with another Angel’s Grace and sent me to get you under control…He never was one to stick around when the going got tough…”

Dean opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before the words would come out. “You’re telling me you two have been fighting over me for…years?”

Cass had the last button done and nodded his head slowly, like he was speaking to a wounded animal. “Since before the Mark of Cain, yes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Cass strode over and took Dean's hand in his, letting his lost eyes find Castiel's. “I was only trying to keep you safe from Crowley. I knew there would most likely never be anything between us, but I swore I would never let Crowley get his claws in you. I failed you once in that regard but never again.”

Dean smiled up at his Angel. “Cass…he never had a chance with me. When I was with him as a Demon we never…Actually I thought about you a lot then too. When you grabbed me after I tried to hurt Sam….my thoughts were far from pure.”

Castiel smiled proudly with a hint of wickedness behind it. “Really? Then it is a good thing Sam was there because if you had asked…I’d have probably succumbed. Now….time to face Crowley.”

Dean and Castiel walked down to the War Room where Crowley, Sam, and Mary were all sitting and Crowley and Sam both had glasses with amber liquid in them. 

Crowley smirked and swallowed down a healthy gulp of the alcohol in his glass. “Hello there, Dean. You look different without an Angel in your mouth. If that’s how you treat everyone you call your brother I think I need to have a talk with Sam about bad touches….” 

Sam and Mary both shouted then. “Enough!”

Dean rolled his eyes at the venom in Crowley’s voice. “Mom…why don’t you go watch Netflix in your room for a few? I don’t think you want to hear this conversation. Sam, you can go too if you want…”

“Don’t have to tell me twice…” Mary stormed off after glaring at the Demon. Sam settled back with his arms across his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere. I don’t trust him…” Sam gestured at Crowley. 

Crowley clutched his glass to his chest in mock offense. “I’m shocked, Moose. I thought we just bonded over our mutual nausea.”

“Okay Crowley…So, Cass and I are….are a thing, I guess. I don’t know what to call it…Dating I guess? That sounds weird…Anyway…I wanted to…apologize that you both walked in on that. It was not intentional.”

Crowley pulled his mouth into a sideways smile, more like a grimace. “You’re just being nice because you both still need me to help assure you don’t get arrested again. I’m surprised. Seems prison sex might appeal to you. I’m sure you’d get all the boys with what I saw. Dean Winchester sucking Angel dick….never thought I’d see the day…”

“Crowley….” Castiel growled out. 

“Oh, shut it Feathers. You were moping about getting your family back together for weeks now…I’m shocked…appalled…and a little proud that all you were trying to do was bang Dean Winchester…Though I must say I would have expected your roles reversed…” Crowley raised an eyebrow then and swallowed down the rest of his drink. 

Sam grumbled as he took another deep drink from his glass. “You’ve put way too much thought into this.”

Crowley shrugged nonchalantly. “Perhaps…So, what do I get in return for continuing to help Castiel? At this point I feel quite taken advantage of for my good will.”

Dean spoke then, venom dripping in his tone. ‘What? Other than putting Lucifer back in the box thereby getting rid of your only competition for Hell?”

Crowley's voice raised in volume then, as it did when he'd reached his limit of tolerance. They'd all heard it before. “Yes, and it was your Angel Cakes who let him out in the first place, and oh yes, his vessel that was used to _TORTURE_ me! You lot seem to forget that. Ask Castiel about that some time. I’m sure he remembers every moment…”

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and assumed the stance he used with his enemies, ready for action. “Like you didn’t have it coming? They,” Castiel gestured at Dean and Sam with a jerk of his head, “may forget the things you did to them, but I remember it all vividly, and Angels do like their revenge. I had no control over what Lucifer did to you, but no, I cried no tears over your pain.”

Dean elbowed Cass. “Dude, you still need his help…”

Crowley smirked then smiled, flashing his teeth in an incredibly satisfied smile. “Oh it’s quite alright, Dean. Just remember, this is who he is. He’s not all blue puppy dog eyes and remorse like you two seem to think. I may be evil, but at least I own it. I’ll still help you lot but you all owe me a favor…” Crowley then poofed away, leaving the acrid smell of sulfur in the air.


	11. Friend. Brother. Boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sighed happily and kissed Dean's shoulder. "I love you too. More than you know. Enough that I will endeavor to leave the warm, blissful confines of your bed, put on pants, and go spend the day with Crowley to keep you safe...."
> 
> "That's love alright." Dean kissed Cass' lips before reluctantly releasing him to allow him to get dressed.

The heat had gone out of Dean and Castiel’s mood after that so they wandered back to the bedroom after some uncomfortable banter from Sam and assumed their previous night’s sleeping arrangements. Dean fell into a deep, comfortable sleep. He could totally get used to getting such a solid eight hours with his Angel in the bed. 

When he awoke the next day and opened his eyes to peer directly into those deep blue pools that were Castiel’s, he swore he was going to get some alone time with him today if it killed him. The sexual tension was going to cause them both to burst into flames. They were both ready for that next step, if life would just give them the chance. 

“Morning, Angel,” Dean groaned out as he stretched his arms and legs and rolled to his side, only to have Castiel abruptly spoon against him and kiss the back of his neck, his tongue softly out of his partially open lips. 

“Good morning to you too, Dean. I have anxiously awaited your awakening.” Castiel pressed against him tighter and Dean could definitely tell Castiel was happy to see him through their thin layers of boxers. 

“Well, hello there to you too.” Dean grinned and barely wiggled his ass suggestively. Castiel growled and gripped Dean’s hips and grinded against him, making Dean let out a raspy groan. He was hard and ready. “Damn, Cass. Morning wood much?”

“I don’t understand that reference, Dean…” Castiel growled out through gritted teeth as he nipped Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean huffed out a small, strangled laugh as Castiel grinded against him again. “Morning erections, man. We gotta get you a dictionary of slang references.”

“I am exceedingly…horny this morning, so yes I do have morning wood…” Castiel whispered softly in Dean’s ear as his hands roamed slyly into Dean’s boxers, gripping his quickly growing erection.

“Geez, Cass. Okay, okay. I don’t think you want our first time having sex to be a morning quickie though….I’m assuming you have somewhere you have to rush off to today since you were “off” yesterday?” Dean said with a hint of frustration as he slid his own boxers off and kicked them to the end of the bed.

Castiel let out a frustrated huff as he yanked his own boxers down and off and let them get lost among the cover bunched at the end of the bed. He also had the forethought this time to snap his fingers and cause the bedroom door to lock. “I do have plans today….but I would cancel them if I could.” Castiel spoke softly against Dean’s neck and Dean felt Cass’ erection laying hot and thick against his ass, making Dean want to whimper…Hell, he did whimper. When Cass thrusted against him, Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head at the promise of that weight against him. Christ, he needed like an hour with him. That's all. Was that so much to ask?

“Daaaaamn it, Cass. Not fair to tease and go.” Dean turned over so they were face to face and their dicks rubbed against one another,making them both moan into each other's shoulders. “I probably have morning breath…I ought to go take care of that.” Dean went to slide out of bed, suddenly feeling self-conscious when Cass gripped his wrist and pulled Dean on top of him, their naked bodies grappling semi-playfully. They wrestled gently for control for several minutes, which ended with Dean flat on his back with Castiel looking down at him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Dean's face was flushed softly from the fight and his eyes blazed with want. “Not fair. You have super human strength.”

“Alls fair in love and war, or so I am told.” Castiel dipped down and pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue into Dean’s waiting mouth. They kissed deeply, grinding their naked flesh together. The grinding was much more intense than before, since there were no clothing boundaries in the way. The temptation was there but neither wanted the first time to be a rushed event. So they simply enjoyed the feel of their naked skin gliding against one another. Cass moved his mouth away from Dean’s neck to lay kisses along his jawline, and moved down to his exposed neck, nipping lightly with his teeth. 

Dean was a squirming, over stimulated mess underneath his Angel. He couldn’t even reciprocate the kisses because Cass had his head held to the side to leave his neck exposed. His erection laid hot thick on his stomach, almost begging for attention from Castiel, who seemed to be sliding his hand down that general direction. Yes! As Castiel kissed and nipped at his neck his hand slid down and gripped Dean firmly in his hand and slowly pumped him up and down. 

“Dean…I…would very much like to try what you were doing yesterday when we got interrupted. It felt very good…” Castiel mumbled shyly as he hid his head in Dean’s neck, laying soft kisses.

“You liked that huh? That was my first time doing that so glad it wasn’t awful. You want me to try again?” Dean laughed softly. “I like you telling me what you like. It’s…kinda hot.”

“I do want you to do that again, but I would also like to….” Castiel began kissing down the smooth planes of Dean’s stomach and Dean got the gist. Oh holy shit. Castiel kissed along Dean’s hip bones and settled himself between Dean’s legs and looked up at him for guidance. “Tell me how to do this, Dean. I very much want to do this….”

Dean panted as he looked down at the Angel kneeled between his legs as if in prayer…hah..yeah not sharing that thought. “First rule is no teeth, Cass. Sensitive area so never bite or scrape your teeth….unless the receiver tells you to….Umm, don’t try to, you know, take it all in at once. It can make you gag.”

“I have no gag reflex, Dean…I have complete control of my vessel.” Castiel cocked his head to the side as he saw Dean’s eyes widen. “That’s a good thing, then?”

Dean's eyes widened and he licked his lips in anticipation, like he was being served his favorite food and told it was free too. “Oh fucking Hell, Cass. Yes. Fuck yeah.”

"So, you'll tell me what feels good and what to do?" Castiel, Angel of the Lord, laid a soft kiss on Dean's erection and Dean let a ragged breath escape his lips.

"You...you won't have trouble knowing, Cass. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if you want I can give some suggestions...I've...had this done to me before...or I could show you..We can..well, do it together?" Dean trailed off uncomfortably as he sat up in the bed.

Castiel nodded his head but seemed confused so Dean took charge for the moment. He crawled out of the cover and laid on his side with his head facing the head of the bed. "Now Cass, you lay with your head facing the foot of the bed, and we can...you know...Man, I'm really bad at explaining this...suck each other off at the same time..."

"That sounds...complicated...but appealing." Castiel laid as Dean told him.

"Just remember..I DO have a gag reflex." Dean smirked as he took Castiel in his mouth slowly. Cass arched his back and nuzzled into Dean's groin and copied his movements, except he slid him in fully and Dean thought his brain might explode. He moaned around Castiel's cock and that sent a shudder through Cass. Well, this was going well. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate on sucking Castiel's dick when he couldn't stop concentrating on what Cass was doing to him? 

Dean slid his tongue along Cass' shaft and Castiel copied him. They were playing a kinky little game of follow the leader, and Dean was the leader. Dean tried to remember all the little things he loved when this was done to him. he flicked his tongue across Castiel's slit and he felt Cass reflexively jerk back from the intensity before settling and then trying the same thing to Dean, which had him tensing. Dean thought he would only be worried about his own pleasure, but part of what was making this so intoxicating was Castiel, heavy and warm in his mouth, tasting of soap, musk, and that heady aroma that was just...him. Dean's own mind was mixed with pleasure. He wanted to give as well as he got and so he hollowed his cheeks and slid down as far as he dared, which he was surprised, was farther than last night. Castiel did the same but he was able to go all the way down and a pleased ripple of pleasure rushed through Dean. He heard and felt Castiel moan around his cock and Dean could tell it wasn't just Castiel's own pleasure that was getting to him either. Dean hooked his hands around Cass' tanned thighs and concentrated very hard on what he was doing with his mouth, all the while Cass was doing the same damn thing to him and they both began to squirm and writhe against one another. All slow pace was gone and Dean could feel that familiar pressure in him building. They were lucky the moans and groans were muffled because Dean thought it sounded like a cheap porno in his room all of a sudden between the two of them. Dean was flat out whimpering around Cass' cock. Dean Winchester didn't whimper...but it didn't help that Cass was making similar noises, just a little deeper in tone. Dean was making a warrior of Heaven moan like that...

"Cass, I'm close...really..yeah, You might not want to..." Dean was tapping Castiel's thigh to warn him before he sank back down on him but he didn't seem to care. Dean realized why when Cass moaned and Dean felt him tense.

"Dean..." Dean shrugged, thinkign this part would be where he'd tap out but something about it just felt right and they both mouthed back onto one another, working each other up until Dean came first, his toes curling and moaning hard around Cass' cock, and he felt Castiel immediately come after, sliding down his throat in hot spurts. Dean didn't recoil like he expected he would. This was Cass. Every part of Castiel was wonderful. Cass seemed to have the same sentiment and they held onto one another, gently sliding off and curling into one another's thighs, panting like they'd both run a marathon.

"Holy...shit." Dean groaned out and Cass nodded his sentiment against Dean's thigh.

"You swear a lot after sexual activity, Dean." Castiel rumbled a laugh against Dean's thigh.

Dean still panted softly, feeling his heart begin to return to normal. "Only with you. Every other time I'd be figuring out my escape plan....with you I just don't have the will to move at all."

Castiel smirked and pulled away, much to Dean's dislike. He came back to come face to face with Dean and he whipped the blankets around them and they burrowed under the blanket, nose to nose. "I have a little bit longer before Crowley shows up. I am more than content to spend all of that time in bed with you." They laid there quietly for a few minutes as Dean listened to Cass' heartbeat.

Dean kissed Castiel softly on the corner of his mouth as he trailed his fingers up his naked hip. "I...I really never thought I could have this with anyone, ever."

Cass quirked an eyebrow. "Snuggling?"

Dean snorted. "Not just that no, a relationship. Someone to share my bed with at night and wake up to. I threw myself into all those one night stands because that's all I'd allow myself to feel...then you came along and you made me want something I thought I couldn't have...or wasn't good enough to.."

Cass pulled Dean to his chest and kissed his hair. "You are infinitely good enough, Dean. I wanted you from the moment we met but I didn't have the words for it. Now I know. I want this."

"Then let's get all these Crowley errands out of the way and we start living, how about that?"

"Sounds like a good plan, Dean."

Dean buried his face in Castiel's shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent of him and quietly murmured, "Love you, Cass."

Castiel sighed happily and kissed Dean's shoulder. "I love you too. More than you know. Enough that I will endeavor to leave the warm, blissful confines of your bed, put on pants, and go spend the day with Crowley to keep you safe...."

"That's love alright." Dean kissed Cass' lips before reluctantly releasing him to allow him to get dressed. 

Dean got dressed as well, knowing he wanted to see Castiel off instead of hiding in his bedroom like he was ashamed. Dean was surprised to see Castiel put on his suit and trench coat and that familiar blue and white tie.

"Where are you going dressed like yourself?" Dean laughed then saw Castiel dart eyes back at him. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"You wouldn't approve and would insist on coming along, and I can't let you do that Dean. Crowley and your mother know, so you can ride to my rescue if there's any trouble." Castiel smiled but Dean did not.

"Are you expecting trouble?" Dean said firmly, his eyebrow raised.

"Always, Dean." Dean shrugged at Castiel's true statement and sighed. 

Dean bit his lip and his forehead creased in worry. "Make me a deal....text me where you are when you leave...please. I get why you won't tell me but I don't want to have to ask my mom where my...where you are."

Castiel's hand stilled on the knot of his tie as he cocked his head to side and studied Dean's face. "Okay, Dean. That's a fair request." 

"Thank you." Castiel walked up to Dean and enveloped him in a hug and Dean sighed. The feel of that damned trench coat was just too much. 

"We can always find a way to compromise when we don't agree, Dean. We just have never been good at that before."

"you mean like two adults in a healthy relationship do? Too easy." Dean grinned against Castiel's shoulder then sighed. "Crowley's already waiting I'm sure."

Dean could hear the frown in Castiel's voice and he wanted to tell him he didn't have to leave. "He is. I can sense him." Dean grabbed castiel's hand and they walked out to meet Crowley.  
\---------------------------  
Crowley was his typical smart mouthed self. "Oh, it's upgraded to hand holding has it? I'm just vomiting in my mouth a little."

Dean and Castiel both rolled their eyes without looking at each other and Sam coughed to cover up his laughter. Mary was off to the side, her arms crossed over her chest with a soft smile playing at the corners of her lips. 

Crowley impatiently tapped his foot as Dean and Cass looked at one another. "We don't have all day Cassie. You've got an appointment to keep."

"Very well. You're right. I'll see you tonight, Dean." Castiel squeezed Dean's hand and Dean let out a ragged breath and leaned over and kissed him softly...in front of Crowley, Sam, and Mary. His whole body trembled at the way he felt exposed but he knew he had to do this. He had to break down his own walls. It wasn't fair to expect Castiel to break them all down for him. Castiel didn't let the kiss longer but there was a proud twinkle in his eye when he pulled back. 

He actually winked. "See you all this evening. Let's go Crowley."

Dean let out a worried sigh as Castiel was just...gone. He hated how he could still feel his essence in the room and he be so far away. He'd always hated that. He clapped his hands together and looked over at his mom and brother with fake enthusiasm until he saw the looks on their faces. "Noooo...Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Sam smiled, his teeth flashing in an ear splitting smile. 

Dena put his hands up like he was warding off an attack "Like you want to tell me how happy you are for me. I..can't. Too weird."

"Dude, seeing you kiss Castiel...yeah..it's kinda strange...but not that weird really. I mean, you two have been eye fucking..Sorry mom...for years now. It's just weird seeing you be so okay with it in front of us." Sam shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he leaned against the doorway. 

Dean shrugged his shoulders in response. "I'm really NOT okay with it, but I need to get that way. This is something real and I don't plan on letting it go any time soon. You were the one who suggested I find a hunter or someone who was "in the life" who be with remember?"

Sam grinned again at that, a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Dude...you realize I WAS talking about Cass right?"

"What?" Dean's forehead scrunched up and he looked at the ceiling like he was trying to a puzzle together in his mind. "How could you possibly..

Mary spoke up then, a motherly, warm smile playing on her lips as she patted his shoulder. "Dean..come on now. I've been dead for 33 years and I knew the moment I saw you two together. It's sweet, and it's okay to be nervous about something this new."

Dean rubbed his neck in a gesture he often used when he was uncomfortable expressing his feelings. He noticed he never did that with Cass. "I'm not nervous about Cass. I'm just afraid something is going to be happen..."

Mary hugged her son, laying her head on his chest as he put a hand on her back. "Nothing's going to happen, Dean."

Suddenly Crowley poofed back into the bunker dramatically with....no Castiel. "Something's happened..."

"Fuck." Dean swore loudly and gestured toward his mom as if this was proof."Where's Cass?"

"British Men of Letters headquarters. He was about to text you that apparently when a sigil went off, they snatched him up, and took him inside."

Dean gave Crowley a once over and his eyes narrowed. "And here you are without a scratch? You just left him there?"

Crowley looked at Dean Iike he had grown a second head and rolled his eyes."Hello, Crowley...have you met me? Duh. Also, Men of Letters, probably capable of taking out one demon...and someone had to tell you what happened to your boyfriend didn't they?"

Dean kicked a chair over with force. "Damn it. What the Hell do they want with him? I thought they wanted us to come work with them."

Mary spoke quietly then, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "They do, but you turned them down. Castiel went to tell them that. I guess they figured that out and went to Plan B."

"Plan B?"

Mary laid a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder again. "Hold a hostage, but the benefit here is he's not human. He can deal with more than you two can...and they don't know about you and him yet..."

Dean's face was filled with confusion again as he looked at the three people in the room who were all nodding in agreeance. "Why is that a benefit?"

Sam cleared his throat. "If they knew, they'd hurt him more just to hurt you."

Crowley piped up now that Dean's anger was not directed at him. "They're right. They just think he's your family’s errand boy or attack dog. They have no clue he's your..."

Mary, Sam, and Dean spoke at the same time. Mary said, "Friend." Sam said, "Brother." and Dean said, "Boyfriend." The three Winchesters looked at one another then, worry etched in all their faces.

Crowley rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, yes. All those disgustingly sweet terms of endearment. I would definitely reign those in when you make the call..."

Sam and Dean looked at one another. Sam spoke first, "Dean I can make the call. They don't need to hear emotion in your voice..."

Dean shook his head at his little brother and clutched the hone in his trembling hand. "I'm the better threatener. I can handle it. I handled the phone call about you...but first...Cass needs a heads up so he plays along..."

Dean closed his eyes and sent his prayer to Cass, thanking Chuck he could still communicate with him this way. 

_Cass, I know you're in trouble. Working on it now. We think it's best to downplay how important you are...to all of us. They'll use it against us. Don't be offended. I love you. Never forget that, and I AM going to charge in and rescue you, but I promise to do it smart._

"Get me the number..."


	12. It's better in Enochian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s mouth quirked up at the side in a hint of a smile and Sam covered his mouth to keep from laughing. “Yeah, he’s not the most charming hostage you’ll have and he won’t be nearly as polite as Sam was for you guys….”
> 
> **_“Yes, we got that when he knocked out six people before we got him subdued with a few well-placed sigils, two spells, a few hits with sigil’d brass knuckles, and two pairs of Enochian handcuffs. He’s pretty tough for a guy in a trench coat.”_ **
> 
> Dean winched as he listened to Mick’s words, knowing Mick was trying to get a rise out of him. “Well, we do keep him around for a reason. He’s pretty useful in a fight. So, we would like him returned to us in one piece.”

The phone only rang twice before Mick’s voice picked up: **_“Hello?”_** __

_Dean had clicked the speakerphone on as soon as Mick answered. “You have something that belongs to me, Mick.”_

_**_“Dean Winchester? Fresh out of prison, eh? We thought we’d be hearing from you sooner.”_ ** _

“Well, I had a lot of Netflix to catch up on. Now, onto what you took from me.”

**_“Oh, this call’s about the Angel then?”_ **

“Yeah, it’s about the Angel.” Dean’s voice lowered in octave at the callousness in which they spoke about him. 

**_“Well, he did come here to speak on your behalf. You should know better really Mr. Winchester. We don’t negotiate with supernaturals. We’ve never gotten to question an Angel who chose to leave Heaven…He’s really quite intriguing, though every question we ask he answers with an Enochian phrase that we have roughly translated to an insult to my ancestral lineage stemming from an inbred goat. Quite the sweet talker that one….”_ **

Dean’s mouth quirked up at the side in a hint of a smile and Sam covered his mouth to keep from laughing. “Yeah, he’s not the most charming hostage you’ll have and he won’t be nearly as polite as Sam was for you guys….”

**_“Yes, we got that when he knocked out six people before we got him subdued with a few well-placed sigils, two spells, a few hits with sigil’d brass knuckles, and two pairs of Enochian handcuffs. He’s pretty tough for a guy in a trench coat.”_ **

Dean winched as he listened to Mick’s words, knowing Mick was trying to get a rise out of him. “Well, we do keep him around for a reason. He’s pretty useful in a fight. So, we would like him returned to us in one piece.”

**_“Well, see that’s the thing. He’s in England now. On our turf, and I’m pretty sure Ms. Beville made it clear we don’t allow creatures to just walk freely here. He’s not in Kansas anymore, I’m afraid.”_ **

Dean’s hand tightened on the phone and he braced his other hand on the table. “What do you want, Mick? You’re fishing for something. It’s not nice to take a man’s property without at least asking first.” Dean hoped Castiel wasn’t listening to this conversation but if so, he prayed he’d understand and forgive him. 

**_“You know what we need from you. Your cooperation of course.”_ **

Dean took a deep breath as he frowned at the phone. “We wouldn’t cooperate when your people had my brother and I both held hostage. What makes you think taking one Angel hostage will change my mind? Have you met me?”

**_“Well, we really only took him to get more intel on you two. Figured he might have some insight into you two, but I’m afraid Mr. Ketch is getting bored with asking him nicely. I don’t think I can restrain him much longer from getting….creative.”_ **

Dean bit his lip as he fought with what he really wanted to say versus what he had to. Mary, Sam, and Crowley both watched him and Sam had his hand out for Dean to hand over the phone. Dean shook his head. “We can’t exactly book a plane ticket and come meet with you…wanted fugitives and all…”

**_“Yes, there’s that. We can send someone to speak with you about your future cooperation. If your answers are satisfactory, we can release the Halo.”_ **

Dean breathed slowly for a moment. “I agree we definitely need to have a conversation. How quickly can you send a plane?”

**_“We have arrangements to make. It might be…three days?”_ **

“And you will refrain from any further harm to the Angel?”

**_“Of course. We’re nothing if not civilized.”_ **

Dean bit back a condescending laugh. “Oh, I’m sure you are. However, forgive me if I’m not completely trusting. Since you feel it necessary to hold onto him, I will require some proof of life. Good faith and all that.”

 ** _“Understandable. One moment.”_**  
Dean heard a door open and Mr. Ketch’s voice in the background and a growl of a voice. It was a deep, gravelly tone that Dean knew well. Mr. Ketch’s voice came over the phone. **_“Speak doggie.”_**

Dean heard rumbled Enochian and he had to fight back a laugh. Mick came back on the line. **_“I don’t understand what he said this time.”_**

“Oh, roughly translated he just told you to suck his....you know. Like I said, he’s not very polite.” Sam had to walk away to laugh in the other room. Crowley smirked and Mary shook her head. “We’ll speak soon.” Dean had to force himself to hang up. It took everything he had not to say something to Cass but he persevered. He closed his eyes and prayed to Castiel.

_Cass…no one’s allowed to suck your dick but me. Watch your mouth sweetheart. We’re coming for you._

Sam, Mary, and Crowley were all looking at Dean. Sam spoke first. “So, we wait for the plane?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Of course not. We’re going to get Cass. However, we’ll need to do a little prep work. Crowley, can you get Rowena here?”

Crowley raised a questioning eyebrow. “I can ask…What’s in it for her?”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, a look of smugness to cover the worry in his mind. “A favor from the only Angel left walking the Earth isn’t enough?”

Crowley shrugged his shoulders and pulled his mouth into a half smile. “Fair enough…”   
\---------------------------------  
Dean was tucking knives and guns in various locations of his wardrobe as Crowley sauntered back into the bunker. “Is it done?”

Crowley nodded, his hands stuck in his pockets as he watched Dean. “The bunker is officially cloaked. If the Brits sick their dogs on you, they won’t be able to find you. Ever.”

Dean didn't bother looking up as he rechecked his weapons. “Give Rowena my thanks.”

“Mhm. Now, what’s the plan?” Sam and Mary were also arming themselves and they looked up. 

“We go in to knock out, not kill. We go in there killing and they’ll make sure our faces are plastered everywhere and we undo everything Cass has worked for. If we can make it look like Cass broke himself out and got away, then it’s on them for not containing him properly. We just have to be quick, clean, and give Cass time to wipe memories. I’ve already given him a heads up what’s going down...and I’m gonna request that no one else get arrested or kidnapped for the foreseeable future, you included Crowley.”  
\-------------------------------  
They all four arrived in London near the steps of the British Men of Letters building. Dean and Mary had argued about her coming, but she was here so obviously Dean had lost.   
“Castiel is my friend and I’m coming to help!” had been the last thing she shouted at him before he nodded his head and gave in. 

Dean glanced at Crowley, who was peering at the building looming near them. “Crowley, the warding locking you out’s still in place right?”

Crowley shrugged as he leaned his back against the alley wall.“Yep. Can’t step a foot inside.”

Dean looked Crowley in the eye. He loomed over the smaller man. “Okay, so you wait here and we’ll come to you. I’m counting on you…You know what that means right?”

Crowley feigned enthusiasm, his face lighting up in mock excitement. “I’m an official member of the Scooby Gang? When do I get my official membership letter and medical coverage?”

Dean glowered down at him, not amused. “It means I’m trusting you…Don’t let it be misplaced.”

Crowley took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. “I..I won’t abandon you lot. I’ll be waiting. Now go free my nemesis in there.”  
\------------------------------------  
The British Men of Letters building that held Castiel was on a busy London street. The building looked to have been there for decades and was foreboding, towering above the other buildings around it. Dean had his hand on his gun but had no intention of using it if not necessary when he knocked on the door. When it swung open, Dean crowded his way asking if they had a bathroom he could use. As soon as Sam and Mary got in behind Dean and shut the door, Dean headbutted the young man who’d answered the door and drug him into the first room they found. It was a blissfully empty sitting room. Dean gagged and tied the man up after one more strategic punch to the face resulted in his unconsciousness.

“I’m getting too old for headbutts. Shit.” Dean groaned as he rubbed his forehead. He prayed to Castiel again.

_Cass, we’re here and we’re coming for you._

Dean leaned his head out of the door and the hall was clear so they made their way slowly down the hall, checking rooms one at a time. The building had several floors and checking them all would be tedious. Perhaps they would get lucky and Cass would be on this floor, but when were they ever lucky? They were about to round another corner when they heard a voice. The three Winchesters flattened their backs against the wall and waited to see which way the voice was coming.

“That Angel put Yuric in traction this morning. We’re short staffed over here thanks to that stupid Halo. Mr. Davies is out and Mr. Ketch is upstairs babysitting the bastard so it’s only me and Rody running the joint today. We’re going to need a bigger staff if we’re going to keep the damn place running and keep someone on him. I told Rody they ought to just kill him but they think those overrated Winchesters might not like that. Some hunters they are, buddying up with monsters….” His voice faded down the hall and Dean raised his eyebrows, asking if Sam and Mary heard that too. That man and Ketch were the only ones in the building watching Cass other than the other man at the door. Maybe they were going to get lucky today. Dean quickly slunk down the hall and found a flight of stairs up. Sam and Mary followed behind. As they reached the crest of the stairs, Dean gritted his teeth as a familiar voice was heard cursing in Enochian, and he was in pain. Dean knew the sound of Cass’ pain. 

“Now, Halo, let’s try this again. What is your real relationship with the Winchesters? You have seemed quite willing to speak for them on multiple occasions now and they seem to actually trust you, which is disturbing to say the least.”

_Talk to him Cass. Distract him...but don't tell him too much. We're right down the hall._

Castiel cleared his throat before sighing like he was bored. "As I tried to explain on the phone before, I'm just their representative. I do the dirty work for them, keep them safe. In exchange, they keep the other Angels off of me. It's simple. I don't find humans all that interesting, but I do have some self-preservation instinct and those two do have a way of staying alive."

'if our records are correct, you have been on the scene multiple times when they were fighting larger scale threats. That doesn't seem like very good self-preservation instinct to me."

"What can I say? I do like a good fight sometimes. Keeps me feeling youthful. I particularly enjoyed David and Goliath's little squabble."

Dean heard Mr. Ketch intake a breath in surprise. "So, you're an older Angel then...or you're just lying. There are no Angels that old flitting around these days. They seem to be going extinct if our researchers are correct."

"Well, Angels as a whole are dull, stupid little things aren't we? Not much better than humans I'm afraid." Dean heard a huff as a blow landed and Castiel swore in Enochian. It was something about Ketch's mother screwing a donkey.

"You don't speak about humans that way. We're far superior to you abominations." 

Dean appeared in the doorway, his face just barely visible to Cass. Castiel didn't so much as turn his eyes to meet him. His eyes were only for Mr. Ketch. "Arhur, you seem like one that likes secrets. Would you care to know a little insight into Angels?"

Dean crooked an eyebrow and waited as Mr. Ketch got stupidly close to Castiel's handcuffed and chained form. "Yes, I do enjoy a bit of intrigue. What secret would that be?"

"Angels are assholes." Castiel headbutted Arthur, who fell backwards into Dean. Dean grabbed his arms tightly behind his back.

Dean growled into Ketch's ear menacingly. "I gave you the chance to let him go, but no, you guys don't know when to quit." Sam had run in the room and begun picking at Castiel's handcuffs immediately, as they had planned.

Mary darted in immediately after and looked at the Angel Sigils that were dampening Castiel's power. She used the butt of her gun to scrape through them enough to deactivate them. Dean put Arthur in a choke hold until he slumped, unconscious to the floor. Only then did he allow himself to look at Castiel. His left eye was swollen and he had a nasty gash going down his cheek. There was dried blood on his shirt but his chest looked untouched. They'd not started with an Angel blade then. He kneeled down in front of Cass and began picking at the chains around his legs. 

"My white knight come to rescue me..." Castiel smirked, though it ended in a grimace with the cut on the side of his face stretching painfully. Dean's face must have shown his true feelings because Cass shook his head. "Don't look at me that way. As soon as we get me out of these cuffs I can heal much of it. I'm fine, Dean."

Dean looked back down, focusing on picking the chain lock on the ankle chains. "You have a dirty mouth in Enochian, love." Castiel snorted a laugh as Sam unlocked one of his cuffs and he freed that hand. Castiel immediately put that hand on Dean's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. 

"It felt better to swear at them in Enochian. Though something is left to be desired in the translation most of the time." Dean picked the little chain lock at the same moment that Sam released the second set of cuffs and Castiel tumbled to the floor on his knees. Dean propped him up, looking alarmed.

"It's only the spells they used. Once I get out of this room, I should be fine. I need to get my strength back so I can erase the memories of you three being here." Dean put an arm around Castiel's shoulder and half drug him out of the room while Sam staged the room to look like Cass had broken out on his own. He broke off a chair leg and threw the chair on it's side.

Mary snatched up Castiel's trench that had been tossed on the floor and they got in the hall, waiting to see if Cass' strength would return. Mary and Sam kept their guns aimed at either end of the hall for the one unaccounted for man while Dean sat on the floor with Cass. 

"Better, Cass?" Dean whispered as he carded his hands through the other man's dark hair.

Castiel nodded happily under Dean's reassuring touch. "Much. I'm sorry. I'm going to need a few moments for my strength to return."

"Don't be sorry." Dean clutched Castiel to him and Mary and Sam both looked opposite directions. 

Castiel leaned into Dean's ear and whispered feather soft, "I guess this is one way to up the sexual anticipation. Kidnapping and mortal danger..." Dean had to stifle his laugh lest it draw attention to them but he grinned and rolled his eyes.

After several long minutes, Castiel sat up, feeling stronger. "Sam, if you will drag Mr. Ketch there out of the room, I will see if I am strong enough to erase that small memory of Dean and change it a bit."

Sam darted in the room and drug the unconscious man out and dropped his head unceremoniously on the floor, hard. "What? He's an dick."

"I agree with Sam." Castiel croaked out. "He is lacking in humanity." Cass stretched two fingers out and pressed them to the side of Mr. Ketch's head. Castiel closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side for minutes. The WInchesters held their breath and waited impatiently. Finally, Castiel dropped his hand, a bit pale, and nodded. "It's done. Now, for the man you have downstairs and we can go..." At that moment they heard the unaccounted for man rounding the corner. Castiel ushered them into the empty room and he waited alone in the hall, a bit shakily Dean noted.

"Yeah, Mr. Davies said.....Oh shit..." the man swore and the phone clattered to the ground as he drew his gun. 

Castiel strode over as the man fired two shots into his chest. "You really don't learn do you?" Cass laid his fingers on the side of the man's forehead and let him slump to the floor.

Dean darted out then, frowning at the blood from the bullet wounds."You okay, Cass?"

"They sting but they won't cause any permanent damage. Come on. You can dig them out when we get out of here." Cass led them downstairs, listening for any new voices. When he heard none he let Dean lead the way to the doorman and Cass took a few more minutes to alter his memory, nodded, and Castiel stuck his head out the door first, checking that the coast was clear. Mary handed him is coat, glancing down at the blood on his shirt and he nodded in understanding, whipping it on to cover the blood and cinching it at the waist with the rarely used ties. "Where's Crowley?"

Dean grimaced as they made their way around the corner. "God willing, he's still waiting for us around the corner...."

"Don't put your faith in God when Crowley is concerned..."Castiel grumbled as he led the way and ran straight into Crowley around the corner.

"Oww, hello Cassie. Time to clear out I'm assuming? Let's go, hold hands. We'll sing Kumbaya later..." and then they were back in the bunker and Castiel slumped into an open chair at the War Room table. 

Dean rushed over and took a knee, asking Sam for the hemostats they used to remove bullets while Dean tugged his trench coat off. Castiel began slipping the sleeves of the ruined shirt off and Dean gingerly removed his tie. Cass now sat in the chair shirtless, the two bullet holes oozing blood near Cass’ left rib cage. Dean wrinkled his forehead unhappily as he pulled a chair up to Castiel to start working on removing the bullets. Crowley went to pour himself a drink like the lived there and Sam and Mary busied themselves with checking the wards on the bunker. Castiel did not flinch as Dean dug the hemostats in. 

Dean mumbled under his breath. “Fucking British bastards…”

“I’m really fine, Dean. They didn’t seem intent on torturing me, mainly just asking me questions. I’ve had far worse done to me in the past.” Castiel leaned his head back against the chair like he was tired but his eyes stayed on Dean, watching him intently as his fingers deftly dug out the first bullet. 

Dean wouldn’t look Castiel in the eye as he dropped the first bullet on the map table, the metallic clink echoing in the quiet room. Dean immediately went to dig the second bullet out. “Not the point, Cass. Not the point. They took you. That’s the point.”

“And I’m back, and it didn’t take you six weeks to free _me_ so I call that a win, as you like to say. You’re far more efficient at rescuing than I am apparently.” Castiel sulked now, letting out a tired sigh as Dean slipped the second bullet out of his skin. Castiel then held his palm over the two bullet wounds and healed them, the bright glow of his Grace making Dean turn his head away. It reminded him too much of Gadreel healing the wounds that reaper had left on his lover’s chest back when he was so vulnerably human. As soon as the glow faded, Dean pressed he and Castiel’s foreheads together. 

“Don’t act that way, Angel. I had the luck of knowing where _you_ were. This isn’t a contest.” Dean let his head rest on Castiel’s healed chest for a moment as Cass brought his hand up to lay it on the back of Dean’s neck. They said everything they were feeling in those gentle touches. The loss. The worry that everything they were trying to have could be taken away in the blink of an eye. Dean reveled in the feel of Castiel’s warm skin pressed against his rough face, the soft fall of his breath, the reassuring beat of his heart. Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s remarkably soft hair, letting his fingers move down to trace the back of his neck. 

“Thank you for coming to my rescue, Dean. I suppose I am just slightly….embarrassed to have to be rescued by you. It is my job to rescue you.” Castiel whispered softly, the tone a rumble in Dean’s ear as he had his face still pressed against his chest.

“We rescue each other. We’re family,” Dean mumbled as he laid a kiss over Castiel’s heart.

“Oh I’m going to be sick.” Crowley whined as he came back in with a glass of alcohol in his hand, sipping it slowly. “I really should be getting back to Hell. You’re little day plans have me all the talk of Hell these days. Must go assert my authority and all that.”

Dean stood up and stalked up to Crowley, who stood his ground and raised his eyebrow. “Crowley…” Dean growled out, his eyes tight. Crowley narrowed his eyes and prepared to poof out but Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

Crowley could not have looked more stunned. A look of confusion flitted across his face as he glanced at Dean’s hand on his shoulder. “You’re welcome?...” 

“We’re not friends, Crowley. You’ve screwed us over and hurt a lot of people….but you’ve proved yourself by helping Cass these past weeks and today. You keep your word to us. That’s admirable, and I don’t think you’re a lost cause…yet. I think there’s someone in there worth trying to save…demon or not.”

Crowley was taken aback and at a loss for words. He took a breath and washed all emotion from his face, his eyes tight. He looked at Dean for an uncomfortably long time before Castiel cleared his throat. “He’s not wrong Crowley. Redemption is possible, even for those such as us that have done so much…damage.”

Crowley looked to Castiel then took a deep breath. “No wonder the Brits hate you lot. You’ll adopt any stray you find…but….thank you. Now, I really must be going. Castiel, I’ll be in touch.” And he was gone. 

“Come on Angel, let’s get you cleaned up.” Dean extended his hand which Castiel gladly took.


	13. Awkward Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean felt himself falling into a light sleep but he peeked at the clock. “Cass, if I go to sleep now, I’ll be up at like 3am. It’s only 7.”
> 
> Castiel’s eyes opened and Dean could tell he was a bit drained from the day, even if he wouldn’t admit it. There was a faint sleepiness in his eyes that was very endearing. “Well, I can keep you awake for a bit longer I suppose…”

The shower had been innocent enough. Seeing Castiel’s dried blood wash down the drain didn’t have Dean much in the mood, though Cass had expressed his happiness for Dean to join him since he was still feeling a little shaky. It was simply nice to have this moment together. Dean had had shower sex on several occasions but never just shared a shower with someone he cared about. It was intimate in a way Dean never thought he could be. They didn’t wash each other’s hair or anything…though it crossed Dean’s mind. He just didn’t feel comfortable pushing for that much intimacy yet. He was shocked it was even appealing to him. Instead they had taken a rushed shower, wrapped their towels around themselves and drug their feet to Dean’s room, where they both curled under the cover, exhausted. Their towels lay discarded on the bedroom floor and they just held each other, both with their eyes closed. 

Dean felt himself falling into a light sleep but he peeked at the clock. “Cass, if I go to sleep now, I’ll be up at like 3am. It’s only 7.”

Castiel’s eyes opened and Dean could tell he was a bit drained from the day, even if he wouldn’t admit it. There was a faint sleepiness in his eyes that was very endearing. “Well, I can keep you awake for a bit longer I suppose…” Before Dean could say anything, there was an Angel burrowed under the cover, gliding his fingers over a very sensitive area. Dean gasped as he felt those strong fingers tracing lines around his inner thighs. He felt Castiel waste no time as he slid his hot mouth over his quickly growing dick and Dean arched off the bed.

“Ohhhkay. That’s one way to keep me awake,” Dean said with a shaky breath. He felt Castiel’s deep, gravelly chuckle around his cock and he was about to comment when his phone rang. It was Mick. 

“Cass, it’s Mick. Could you stop?” Dean gasped as Castiel began slowly sliding his mouth up and down on Dean. Damn he was a quick learner.

“No, I could not,” Cass mumbled from under the cover and Dean laughed out loud as he snatched up the phone. Dean figured he had enough self-control to handle this.

“Hello?” Dean spoke as normally as he could with an Angel’s mouth wrapped around his dick, that is to say; a bit strained. 

_**“Mr. Winchester, hope I have not caught you busy. I had some news about your Angel.” Mick sounded nervous, much to Dean’s delight.** _

“Uhh, not busy at all. What can I do for you?” Dean gritted his teeth as Cass licked a stripe up his dick before sliding back down. Dean couldn’t even see Cass. He was just a hump under the cover and the whole situation was ridiculous enough that Dean couldn’t stop smiling.

_**“Well, you’re Angel, Castiel I believe he said his name was? He apparently escap….left headquarters today after assaulting three of my men.”** _

“Yes, his name is Castieeeeel.” Dean panted out as Cass sucked harder as Dean said his name. “Well, I warned you he wasn’t very polite, and you did kidnap him…” Castiel pulled off then, laying kisses and sucking hickeys into Dean’s inner thighs.

_**“Yes you did warn us about his temperament. Well, we’re assuming you will not be wanting to meet with us currently since we no longer have the Angel, though we still would like to meet. We assume he has returned to you?”** _

Castiel took Dean back into his mouth, running his tongue under the sensitive head of Dean’s dick. “Ooooh, yes. I mean no, No I don’t think meeting will be necessary for now. No, I actually haven’t seen him recently” Dean looked down at the lump under the cover. “He probably has his head down getting some important things done, as he is one to do.” Dean felt Castiel laugh deep and throaty around his dick and he grinned into the phone. 

_**“Um, yes, well we just thought we’d give you a ring…and apologize for the incident.”**_ Mick definitely sounded worried now.

“Yes, well, just remember. That Angel belongs to the Winchesters. You’re lucky he let your men live. He’s merciless when he puts himself to…a task.” Dean panted out at the end as Castiel began massaging Dean’s ass with his hands as he took him down his throat completely. “Goodbye, Mick.” Dean hung up and unceremoniously tossed the phone on the nightstand. “Shit, Cass. Holy motherfucking shit.” Dean threw the covers back and looked down at the Angel peering at him from between his legs. 

“And you say I have a dirty mouth, Dean…” Castiel mumbled as he slid off and cocked his head to the side. 

“I take it all back. You have an amazing, perfect, mouth.” Dean smiled down at him, pupils blown with lust. 

“Do you really believe I belong to you Dean?” Castiel said quietly as he laid hot, wet kisses along Dean's saliva slick erection.

“Oh, I mean, I was saying that so Mick wouldn’t think we were close….but…” Dean stumbled over his words nervously.

“I do, you know…belong to you. Completely. I don’t take offense.” Castiel smiled then and slid his mouth back down on Dean, who arched up halfway off the bed in surprise. 

Dean moaned out, throwing a hand over his own mouth. He knew Sam and Mary were still awake. When he could control himself he gasped out, “I belong to you too. Always have. Oh, I’m close Cass.” 

He felt Castiel’s hands grip Dean’s thighs and slide him in completely then, and the warm confines of Castiel’s mouth pushed Dean over that edge. He came in his Angel, throwing a pillow over his face to stifle his moans as he felt Cass swallow him down. It was a toe curling, back arching, white hot orgasm that left Dean shaky limbed and sweaty. Castiel slid torturously slowly off Dean’s spent dick and crawled back up to the head of the bed. He fixed the pillow and snuggled his face into Dean’s shoulder. Who knew two such emotionally repressed men would crave touch so much? Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead and Dean melted into his touch. He wished he could be this free with his touches all the time. There was something about the confines of his room that made him feel free to be this Dean. He’d wasted so much time pretending he didn’t want Castiel’s touch and tomorrow wasn’t promised, as evidenced by today. He didn’t want to waste another day pretending he was two people. He could be who he wanted to be. Sam and Mom wouldn’t judge him for wanting to be near Cass. He was the only person standing in the way of it, and it was time to get out of his own damn way. As he felt his eyes drooping closed he nuzzled into the warmth of Castiel’s neck and he slid one arm over his chest, pulling him more tightly to him. It only took him a few minutes to fall asleep. 

Dean awoke very early in the morning, as he predicted he would. He moved his eyes over the clock and it read 4am. Sam wouldn’t even be up for another hour. It was dark in the room except for the glow of the hall light under the door. Dean blushed as he realized he was full on clinging to Cass. He had one leg hooked over his naked waist and his arm wrapped around his chest as well. He had made Castiel into his own personal teddy bear while he slept. He went to pull away when he felt Castiel’s arm slide across his chest and hold him in place. “You don’t have to move, Dean.”

Dean sighed back into Castiel’s shoulder. “If you insist…..Hey, Cass?” Dean felt Castiel turn his head to look at him. Dean couldn’t see anything until his eyes adjusted but he could hear and feel and he heard the rustle of the pillow and felt the movement of the bed. 

He assumed Castiel could probably see him without any problem. “Yes, Dean?”

“I’ve been thinking…” Dean ran his hand across Cass’ chest, enjoying the freedom to touch him freely that came with the safety of the darkness.

“That is always concerning…” Castiel said with a smirk in his voice that Dean could almost see in his mind.

“Ha. Ha. Anyway…You know, after you losing me and me almost losing you, and us deciding to be…us. Finally. I…I don’t want to waste any more time pretending I don’t want the things I want. Who I want…Huh. It’s a lot easier to talk to you in the dark…Anyway, thinking I might lose you yesterday scared the Hell out of me. This whole…thing.. we got goin’ on? It scares the Hell out of me too. I mean, you’re a friggin’ Angel. This,” and Dean slid his hand along Cass’ side for emphasis, “should feel wrong. It should, but it doesn’t. It feels like the most natural thing ever. Touching you, talking to you, being with you… It kind of scares me how very right it feels. Everything is just scary and exciting right now and I’m not used to feeling scared about something I can’t kill or fight. I’m out of my depth here.”

Dean felt Castiel lean over and lay a chaste kiss on his forehead as he laid his cheek on Dean’s hair. “Dean, I’m not as good at explaining my emotions. Let’s be honest. I only began expressing emotions after our infamous rendezvous in Hell. Your soul…that moment changed me. If I’m honest…I’ve apparently always been different than other Angels. I never quite…fit. Then I met you and your brother, and for once in my long existence I found something truly worth fighting for. You. You spoke of fear and I too have felt that fear. Fear of falling, of failing you, of losing you. So much fear. I believe that is the first emotion I felt. When I thought Alistair was going to kill you. It felt like being struck by lightning…You terrified me. Yet here I am. This…you,” and Dean felt Castiel slide his fingers across his lips before dragging them down his chest, “are something I was not created to want. Yet here I am, wanting you. Your friendship, loyalty, and love have crafted me into something new. Not an Angel, not a man. So…scared? I understand that. I’m scared too…”

Dean sat in silence for a moment, remembering.“Alistair was so long ago, but I remember that really clearly. That’s when Uriel turned on you…I remember watching you even then. You were so…different than him. You were….trying… to be compassionate and understanding of what I was going through. You cared that seeing Alistair caused me so much pain.”

“Yes…Uriel sensed that. He couldn’t understand it. Why I cared how you felt. He saw you as pieces in a game. At first, I tried to see things that way as well, but you…you _and_ Sam, you made me feel emotions, doubt. That’s when I think Heaven realized they’d made a grave error placing you and I together…but it was too late. The foundations were laid for my fall. There’s so much I’ve wanted you to know. So much that happened to me…so much you don’t know…that put me here in this moment.” Castiel smiled against Dean’s skin in the dark.

Dean's heart raced faster. He'd always wanted to know what Castiel had beenup to when he wasn't with them but he'd never felt he had the right to ask. “Then tell me, Cass. Tell me everything.”

Castiel sighed quietly, nuzzling his cheek into Dean and pulling him closer to him. “Not now. We don’t have enough time in just one day, and it’s very early. Just know, Dean. I know you blame yourself for my fall…but it wasn’t your fault. I was bound to fall. You were just there to catch me when I did. Every time I did…now, why don’t you try to get a bit more sleep? I’ve kept you up talking too much. I seem to only have that problem with you.”

“S’not a problem. I like to hear you talk. Especially after I thought I might lose you today.” Dean nuzzled his face against Cass’ chest and sighed contentedly.  
“No pitiful excuses for Men of Letters could ever take me from you. Heaven and Hell couldn’t keep me from you. What chance does anyone else have?”  
\-----------------------  
The next morning Sam knocked on the bedroom door and Dean’s mouth spoke before his brain remembered he was wrapped around Cass, naked, and the cover was sliding dangerously low. He could only blame the intoxicating amount of sleep he’d been getting for the lack of clarity as he mumbled, “Come in.”

As the door swung open and Dean’s eyes connected with Sam’s, his brain was trying to tell him something important. Sam’s eyes widened as Castiel looked down at Dean in surprise. Sam rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and shouted, “PANTS! Dean…Pants are vital...I’ll uh…wait outside for you both to…pants.” Sam darted out the door and closed it.

Dean looked down at himself then over at Castiel, who had the inkling of a smile on his lips. “Oh…well shit. This is your fault. I don’t think clearly when I’m with you.”

Castiel shrugged and slid out of bed to grab a pair of pajama pants from Dean’s dresser. “You seem to think clearly as long as my clothes are on, Dean.”

Dean had stayed in the bed to watch Castiel dress. He couldn’t help it. The view was just too good to waste. “Do you plan on getting out of bed or just watching me?” Cass smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Dean, who was sitting back in the bed with his arms behind his head. 

“Dunno, could go either way…”

“Dean…I’m still outside the door. Please…pants. Mom and I made breakfast…pants are a requirement. I’m…going…to the kitchen now.”

Dean laughed softly to himself as he slid out of the bed and grabbed a pair of boxers and pajama pants. Castiel was already dressed with a black t-shirt and made up the bed while Dean dressed. “How very domestic of you, Cass,” Dean grinned as he pulled on his shirt. 

“I can be domestic when I want to be. I’m not all Angel powers and fighting you know.” Dean noted the stiffness in Castiel’s tone and he came over and hesitated just a minute before wrapping his arms around the Angel’s waist, pressing his face into his back. 

“Hey, I was only kidding around Cass. You got upset. I can tell. Why?”

Cass sighed as he smoothed the comforter and placed the pillows just so. “I…just…You know how I was on that Netflix binge a lot back when I was, well looking back now I know I was depressed…”

Dean squeezed Castiel in his arms and nodded. “I know. I wanted to give you more time to rest. Sam pushed me to get your help. I just wanted to keep you safe at the bunker. Just knew something bad was going to happen if you went out that upset.”

Castiel laughed bitterly. “You were right….but anyway, I watched a large amount of situational comedies and romances. I saw how couples are perceived, how they are supposed to interact. I know…I know we don’t do those things. I mean, we’re not really a couple…”

“Says who?” Dean put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and turned him around to face him. 

Castiel’s forehead creased and he cocked his head to the side. “I don’t understand, Dean.”

“Why do you say we’re not a couple? What gave you that idea?” Dean put his hand on Castiel’s cheek and rubbed his thumb in soft circles. “Talk to me.”

Castel shyly avoided Dean's eyes and picked the discarded towels from last night off the floor and tossed them in the hamper by Dean's dresser. "Dean…”

“Come on, Cass. Talk to me like you did last night. Come here.” Dean sat on the bed and pulled Castiel down to sit next to him. “Tell me what’s up. You seemed fine last night.”

“I am fine, Dean. It’s just I know what normal is supposed to look like, and I am so far beyond that…I can’t give you the normal life you want. What you deserve.” Castiel looked up, startled as Dean began to laugh.

“Sorry Cass…it’s just, I can’t do normal. Didn’t you see how well that went for me the last time? I don’t want normal. I want you. Dude, I live in a magically warded concrete bunker full of occult knowledge with my ex-blood junkie brother, my newly resurrected mother, and a Fallen Angel. You are as normal as anything or anyone else in my life. So yeah, being a couple, really not far-fetched at all.” Dean saw Castiel bite back a smile and he lightly put his hand under his chin and made Cass look him in the eye. “You don’t need to compare us to all those couple in those movies. There hasn’t ever been anyone like us, so the rules don’t apply. However, you wanna do couple stuff, we will. Name it. However, I’m putting sex at the top of the list…” Dean grinned as Castiel’s smile spread across his face.

“Deal. Now, let’s go eat breakfast with your family. That seems very…normal.” Castiel stood and up extended his hand, which Dean took and didn’t let go.

“Not if Mom and Sam planned the meal. She can’t cook and Sam eats foliage and berries. Pray there’s bacon.”


	14. The Funniest Angel in the Garrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean scuffed his boot on the floor and glanced away from his family’s face. "Oh. Hey guys...yeah...So...okay...Crowley has apparently been trying to get in my pants…"
> 
> Castiel shook his head negatively. "They wouldn't fit him. He’s too short... You mean he wants to have sex with you, Dean..."
> 
> Dean rolled his eyes Heaveward. "I'm ordering you that slang dictionary tonight, I swear to Chuck....Anyway, yeah Cass informed me Crowley has been trying to have sex with me for years and Cass has been playing keep away with me and him..."

Dean and Castiel walked into the kitchen holding hands. Dean reluctantly let go to pour a cup of coffee.“Some coffee, Cass?” Dean said as Castiel sank down in a chair next to his mother. 

“Sure, Dean, thank you,” Castiel said in surprise. Dean smiled and grabbed two cups and filled them with the steamy liquid. Dean grabbed the sugar and creamer and sat it in front of Cass as he scooted his chair closer to him and sipped his own black coffee.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his lips. “How’d you know I needed…”

“Dude, I do observe sometimes. You always take sugar and creamer. It’s closer to hot chocolate than coffee after you're done with it.” He winked at Cass and Sam choked on his bacon…yes there was bacon! Mary got up and fixed Dean a plate.

“Castiel, would you like anything to eat?” Mary said with a kind smile. 

“No thank you, Mary.”

Dean cocked his head to the side and looked thoughtful. “Mom, you could call him Cass, you know. I mean, we always do, right Sammy?”

Mary looked to Castiel then and then to Dean. “Who gave you the nickname Cass?”

Castiel smiled after taking a sip of his now creamy colored coffee. “Well, funnily enough it was Dean. Others in Heaven started calling me that after Dean started.”

“Do you prefer it? I most definitely do not want to offend…”

“No, no. I am happy with either way. I…really didn’t like it when the Angels called me Cass. I felt like they were mocking it. I prefer the Angels call me Castiel, a sign of respect to use one’s…literally…God given name, but I have no problem with any Winchester calling me Cass…” Castiel smiled softly at Dean as he spoke. 

Before Dean could stop what he was saying the words rolled out of his mouth. “If my dad ever gets resurrected, don’t wait for him to call you anything. You run the hell away .” It was then that Dean realized truly what he said as he looked at his mom over his coffee cup. When she looked down and tightened her hands around her cup he sighed. Sam gave him a look they always shared when their dad was concerned. “I’m sorry, mom. Cass and I have been trying to be more open about how we feel and I guess I’m still in that mode….Didn’t mean to talk bad about him.”

Mary drug her fingertip around the edge of her mug. “I think your dad would like Castiel...”Castiel looked to Dean. He and Dean had shared their thoughts on both their fathers before. Cass doubted Mary’s sentiment if Dean's assessment of his father's tolerance was correct. 

“Mom, I’m not sure you want to have this conversation, but I don’t think dad would give Cass time to try to like him. He’d try to kill him as soon as he found out he was an Angel, same as I did…He trained me after all. If the knife had worked, I WOULD have killed Castiel the second I knew what he was…Thank goodness it didn’t….but if he didn’t find out he was an Angel, finding out I…liked him would have been enough for him to dislike him.” Dean gripped Cass’ hand on the top of the table, picking at the bacon like he had lost his appetite.

Mary shook her head adamantly. “Dean, I know you thought your dad was hard on you…”

“Thought?! Mom, he trained me from the time you died to take care of Sam while he left on hunts. I was four and had to watch after my helpless baby brother. Sam’s lucky I didn’t kill him with a froot loop up the nose or something! I didn’t get a childhood. I didn’t get friends. I got other hunters like Bobby, who raised me more than dad did. I’m not saying dad was a bad person. He wasn’t. He loved us, but something bad happened to him and he became a hunter because of it. It’s our typical story. He was a typical hunter, but no. He taught me that the different was bad. It took me years to get past that. He tried to make me into a mini version of himself. Sammy too.”

Sam looked between Mary and Dean. When Mary drug her eyes over to Sam, he cleared his throat. “Mom, Dean’s not trying to be confrontational. He’s being honest. I…I left dad and Dean for all the reasons Dean said. I never wanted to be a hunter. I had a life…a good life. When Jess got taken from me, I felt what dad felt. Revenge clouds everything. Dean just got the brunt of it because he was the oldest.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he took another sip of coffee then sat his cup down hard on the table. “And I’m pretty sure dad wouldn’t have broken me out of prison like you and Cass did, just like he let me stay in that’s boys home and those nights in jail cells because I got caught stealing food for Sammy and me….Said I had it coming for getting caught.”

“Dean…” Castiel’s face crumpled and he leaned over and threw his arms around Dean. “You’ve never talked about that before. I mean, I knew but...” Dean let out a ragged breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in and he melted into Castiel’s arms. Cass put one hand in Dean’s hair, almost petting him. Dean would have felt self-conscious if not for the gnawing of pain that always came up when he remembered how things had been with his dad. He’d idolized the man but his idolatry had been misplaced. Castiel murmured quietly. “Dean, I understand. It’s okay. My dad wasn’t around either, remember.”

Mary and Sam watched Dean being comforted by Castiel, watching the strong hunter crumple in the arms of an Angel who had daddy issues of his own. Sam was amazed that Dean was actually able to show his emotions this way. He was proud of his brother and thankful for the Angel who made that possible, even if it was causing their mother pain. Sam and Castiel locked eyes over Dean’s head. Sam mouthed the words _Thank you_ to Castiel, who nodded solemnly.

Mary looked over at Dean then at Sam as she sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. I wish…I wish I could fix this.”

“We’re not the first people to have less than ideal childhoods, mom. We turned out okay. Cass…he’s…he’s helped more than just Dean. Having a friend, a constant one at that…he’s been our family when we didn’t have anyone else. When Dean and I were fighting…and we did that a lot…Castiel never took sides. Poor guy was stuck in the middle too many damn times but he always got us talking again one way or another.” Sam smiled at Castiel then, watching emotion fill the Angel’s eyes.

“Sam….thank you.” Castiel said as Dean turned his head to look at his brother, still leaned into Cass.

“It’s true Cass, and it’s time you knew that. No one else would have done everything you have for us after how we’ve treated you.” Dean laughed then and sat straight in his chair, his arm still tangled up in Cass’ though. 

“Dean…what’s so funny?” Sam looked at Dean like he had lost his mind and Mary and Castiel shared the sentiment.

“Cass is hung up on worrying he’s not normal enough for me. He thought breakfast was a normal thing to do together…and we end up having Winchester family counseling. I tried to tell him….we ain’t normal.” Dean laughed so hard he had tears coming out of the corner of his eyes.

“He’s not wrong, Cass. You’re as normal as any of us…” Sam said with a smile, Dean’s laughter catching. 

“I mean, I was dead for 33 years and don’t know how to use any of the technology…” Mary shrugged, smiling now as well, thankful for the mood breaker. 

“I’ve died like a hundred times…” Dean giggled.

“I was addicted to demon blood…” Sam smirked.

“There’s a friggin book series about us….” Dean laughed as he held his stomach.

“I was possessed by the Devil,” Sam laughed out loud.

“As was I.” Castiel added in helpfully.

“I’ve been turned into a teenager AND an old man…” Dean laughed as he braced himself on the table.

“I was attacked by homicidal clowns…” Sam wiped tears from his face as he couldn’t stop laughing.

“I was God for a little while…” Castiel chimed in again, watching Sam and Dean freeze for a moment before laughing harder as Mary looked on, not sure whether to laugh or run screaming from the room. She opted to laugh. Normal was definitely not something the Winchesters and Castiel were familiar with.  
\-------------------------------------  
They all finished their breakfast between sharing completely ridiculous anecdotes. They all cleaned up breakfast and Castiel whispered to Dean that he wanted to him to teach him to cook, which Dean smiled happily about. Dean whispered back conspiritually, but loud enough for Mary and Sam to hear. “Hell yeah, Cass. We need more cooks around here or I’m gonna starve.” Mary and Sam smirked and rolled their eyes. 

As Dean was putting the dishes away that Castiel was drying and handing to him in a very domestic way that filled Dean with warmth, he asked. “So what do you and the King of Hell have left to do before we can go out in public?”

Castiel turned the plate he was drying over in his hand, aware that Mary and Sam were both listening intently as well. “Well…I have a few more people to visit who have your names on watch lists, but the memory erasure I did on the President and the higher ups seems to have taken most of the heat off of you. Crowley is sending me an updated list today of places we need to go. I even erased the Impala off the police records…I know…I know how much you miss driving her. So, in answer to your question. Maybe two days?” 

Dean turned to face Castiel and he leaned against the counter. “Two days? That’s…that’s amazing Cass…..thank you.” Castiel stood there, turning the plate over and over in his hand, looking nervous. “Cass?…Hey Mom, Sam...excuse us a minute?” Sam and Mary nodded and headed to the TV room. 

“Okay. What’s the first thing you want to do together when we can go out?” Dean smiled and came up to lean his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Castiel’s head shot up at Dean’s words. 

“You look worried. You know this really isn't going to end when I get my freedom back Cass...You know I’d like to do normal stuff with my….you.”

Castiel grinned, biting his lip and quirking an eyebrow. “You’re me? That sentence made no sense even to me.”

“I mean…you’re my…mine.” Dean grimaced and put his head in his hands, frustrated at his inability to make words.

Castiel cocked his head to side and had a lopsided grin. “Are you speaking English Dean?”

Dean looked at Cass with a look of exasperation. Castiel’s smile made Dean almost want to take a swing at him. “Damn it, Cass. Stop teasing me. You’re my boyfriend okay? My boyfriend. It’s just such an inadequate term. I want to be able to go out and do stuff with my boyfriend. I want to go grocery shopping, go see a movie…Have you ever even been to the movies?”

Castiel smiled softly. “No, actually I never have.”

Dean grinned excitedly and came to stand to Castiel and put an arm around his waist. “And you’re how old? You’re long overdue.”

Suddenly Castiel snaked his arm around Dean’s waist and leaned in and Dean realized how close they were. “There’s a lot I’m overdue for, Dean.” Dean felt heat rush to his face and his breathing quicken as Castiel leaned their foreheads together and snaked one hand into Dean’s hair, gently tugging. 

“Agreed…Do I need to make an appointment in your busy schedule?” Dean smirked as he cupped his hand on Castiel’s cheek, their lips a breath apart.

“How’s tonight work for you?” Castiel whispered quietly in Dean’s ear, making a shudder run up the taller man’s spine. 

Dean licked his lips, very aware they could be interrupted at any time. “I think my….schedule…is open to that.” Castiel quirked an eyebrow and bit his lip nervously. 

“I do need to go out briefly today…but it’s a very low risk errand. I will be home early…very, very early.” At the last two words, Castiel laid a kiss on the side of Dean’s neck and Dean forgot how to breath for a moment. 

“Oook Cass. You know I still am pretty clueless about the whole thing…I can…you know, do some research while you’re gone.”

Castiel cast his eyes down, the shy awkward Angel showing through the bravado. “That would be good, Dean. I want this more than anything but I am afraid it will not be everything we hope it will because I am so inexperienced.” Dean put one finger under his chin and looked Cass in the eyes.

“It will be amazing because it is us, together. Just don’t expect it to be like the pornos you watched…It ain’t like that. That’s not love. That’s just sex. This….this will be something a lot better. I promise.”

“I trust you, Dean.” Castiel brought Dean into a soft hug and nuzzled their faces together like an affectionate cat. Dean had a brief thought that Castiel was about as touch starved as he was. Dean understood. 

“Thank you for that…now, I do need you to pick something up while you’re out, and I would avoid bringing Crowley in with you to get it if you can help it…”  
\------------------------------  
Dean, Mary, and Sam were all sitting around watching TV when Castiel and Crowley showed back up. Castiel looked incredibly annoyed, his trademark grumpy Angel scowl plastered on his face, and Crowley had an uncomfortably large grin on his face.

“Honey, we’re home!” Crowley crooned out as he flopped down in one of the room’s empty chairs. Dean looked to Castiel, who rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“How’d it go today?” Sam directed the question to Castiel, who took the empty seat next to Dean and Dean noticed Crowley’s grin got bigger. 

“Oh it went splendid. Got _all_ the errands done on Castiel’s _To Do_ list.” Suddenly it dawned on Dean why Crowley was smiling so big…what he’d asked Cass to pick up. He gave Crowley a look, willing him to shut up for once. 

Castiel grumbled from the couch, his arms crossed angrily across his chest, his arm brushing against Dean’s softly. “Don’t you have Hell to run? Shouldn’t you be going?”

“Oh, Hell's fine but I do have plenty of torture to inflict…” Crowley crooned out, wiggling his eyebrows. Castiel shifted uncomfortably, which made Dean angry that Crowley was making him uncomfortable. He was ruining everything he planned for the evening.

Dean huffed out and leaned a bit over Cass to growl out, “Need I remind you we have a room with a Devil’s Trap that you’ve bunked in? Back off unless you want to get a tour of it again.”

Crowley winked at Dean. “It’s not nice to flirt with me in front of your boyfriend. Hmm…since he actually, disgustingly, is now…I’ll have to figure out another word to get a _rise_ out of you both. Boy toy? Husband? Fuck Buddy?” Castiel flung himself off the couch and landed a solid punch to Crowley’s face, which would have been followed by more if Dean had not jumped up at the same time and wrapped his arms around him. Castiel could have easily pulled away from Dean if he’d wished but Dean was a calming influence at his back. 

Dean spoke softly in Castiel’s ear. “It’s okay, Cass. Just let it go.”

Crowley was still smiling even after being punched, his eye already beginning to swell from the force of Castiel’s swing. “Hey, you two aren’t going to do it right now are you? Touchy, touchy. You act like you two aren’t boning already when we all know….Holy Hell. You two haven’t yet have you? That’s hilarious.” Crowley picked up on the way Dean and Castiel’s eyes both tightened at his accusation. Dean released Castiel and found anywhere but Crowley fascinating to look at.

“Dude, my mother is literally sitting right behind me. Could you not, Crowley?” Dean grumbled, begging him to drop it with the tone in his voice.

“But…but this is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. Are you practicing abstinence? Are you both going to be born again virgins? Can the Angel not get it up? Can Angels even _be_ gay? Inquiring minds want to know!” Crowley smiled evilly, flashing teeth.

It was Dean’s turn to punch Crowley in the face, which was less effective than Cass’ punch but he couldn’t control himself any longer. Dean grabbed Crowley by the front of his suit, his hands balled up in the front. “My… _our_ relationship is none of your concern and never will be any of your concern, Crowley. I said some nice things about you yesterday but I can take them all back and politely ask my _boyfriend_ to smite you….”

“Which I would be more than willing to do for you, Dean.” Castiel growled from right behind Dean, not having bothered to restrain Dean from punching him.

Crowley’s eyes tightened minutely when Dean called Castiel his boyfriend. Dean knew it would gnaw at him a little. It was only fair. “Jeez, you two need to get laid. The tension isn’t healthy, boys.” Dean and Cass gave each other a tiny look, unseen by Sam and Mary. “Oh, do you have plans? Is that what the “errand” was about? Well, _Heaven_ forbid I keep you from it. Have a good night…Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. It’s a short list…” Crowley poofed out, leaving Dean holding nothing but air.

Dean grumbled quietly. “I really hate that guy sometimes.”

Castiel spoke louder but only to Dean. “Sometimes? I asked you years ago to let me smite him….”

Dean turned toward Cass then, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah, yeah but he is useful to have around at times...”

Castiel crossed his arms too, mirroring Dean and shaking his head in frustration. “He wants to have intercourse….sex….with you, Dean.…He followed me around the drug store making lewd comments to me. I’m pretty sure he propositioned me for a threesome with you and him…I’m an Angel and I have to listen to a Demon say such…” Suddenly the sound of two throats clearing reminded Dean and Castiel they weren’t alone. They both turned around, looking rather guilty at Sam and Mary. Sam had his hands spread in a What the Hell gesture. 

Dean scuffed his boot on the floor and glanced away from his family’s face. "Oh. Hey guys...yeah...So...okay...Crowley has apparently been trying to get in my pants…"

Castiel shook his head negatively. "They wouldn't fit him. He’s too short... You mean he wants to have sex with you, Dean..."

Dean rolled his eyes Heaveward. "I'm ordering you that slang dictionary tonight, I swear to Chuck....Anyway, yeah Cass informed me Crowley has been trying to have sex with me for years and Cass has been playing keep away with me and him..."

"I'm going to pretend I understood that game reference, Dean...Now that Dean and I are...." Castiel trailed off, biting his lip just a bit in nervousness. 

"A couple..." Dean added helpfully, nodding his head in encouragement. 

"A couple...Crowley is enjoying tormenting me with his innuendos I don't have a full grasp on. Such as...he made a reference to a Shakespearean phrase for sex that I _am_ familiar with, thanks to Metatron, the beast with two backs...and but he said the beast with three backs which is why I think he was propositioning me for a threesome...of which I am not inclined to..."

Dean leaned over and put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. "Cass...Cass...breathe. My mom is literally looking on in horror right now…"

Castiel looked sheepish and hung his head. "My apologizes Mary...I uh, tend to ramble around Dean..."

Mary smiled sweetly, her eyes bright with amusement. "I can see that...I have literally never seen you like this Castiel..."

"This is _my_ Cass, mom. Not sure you've met him." Dean smiled such a genuine, proud smile that Mary couldn't help but smile back. Sam was shaking his head. 

"I swear you two fight like an old married couple," Sam grumbled as he took a drink of his soda. "This mom... _THIS_ is what I have dealt with for eight long years, not that overly polite, sad eyed Castiel you know." Sam smirked and winked at Cass.

"I am always polite, Sam…and I was often very sad. I did fall from Heaven after all…" Castiel said in mock offense.

"You called me the boy with the demon blood the first time we met...that...was definitely not polite." Sam laughed.

Castiel frowned, his eyes tight like he was trying to understand. "I...was _trying_...to be polite. I was not _impolite_. I was tactless. I did not have a grasp on normal human social interactions at the time and it was still kinder than what the other Angels called you..."

Sam nodded in acceptance. "Fair enough, brother. Fair enough."

Dean piped up, leaving one arm around Castiel’s shoulder. "Yeah don't pick on Cass. It's not his fault you thought Angels were all fluffy wings and halos and goody two shoes..I mean, Cass was but the others were assholes."

"My wings were not fluffy, Dean. They were sleek, and black…and I don't have a halo, as I have told you at length. What is a Goody Two Shoes?”

Dean sighed a long suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Innocent…Virtuous…If I get you a thesaurus and the slang dictionary would you read them?"

"If it would make you happy, Dean. Yes. I can read it while you are cuddling me at night," Castiel raised one eyebrow but kept his face blank as he spoke.

"CASS!" Dean grumbled as he turned red and a hint of a smile crossed Castiel's face.

Castiel looked down at the ground for a moment like he was apologetic but when he raised his eyes up there was a hint of a wicked glint. "I'm sorry Dean. I must not have understood that wasn't something you'd want shared. I'm just a...goody two shoes." Dean narrowed his eyes dangerously at Cass, a hint of a proud smirk playing at his lips.

"Point for Cass," Sam snickered from the couch. 

"You're keeping score?" Dean glared, his arms sliding from around Castiel’s shoulder as he crossed his arms.

"I always do. Just not usually out loud. Castiel has been in the lead since the lumberjack comment in L.A." Sam said with a gruff laugh.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Castiel smiled fondly between the two brothers and Mary wrinkled her nose up in a smile. "So, Crowley is being problematic for you two?"

Castiel screwed up his mouth in an annoyed grimace. "It's no more than I expected. More insolent…but less violent."

Mary feigned exasperation as she stared at her oldest son. "Why is it you have an Angel and a Demon interested in you Dean? Why, you?"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly as he snaked his hand around Castiel’s waist and pulled him next to him. "Mom, I wish I could tell you. I'm not complainin' about Cass of course..."

Castiel looked to Dean with strong understanding in his eyes. "You're the Righteous Man, Dean."

Dean looked to Castiel in alarm..."What...what does that have to do with this?"

"That's why Crowley is drawn to you. A Fallen Angel, the King of Hell, and the Righteous Man that broke the first seal. We’re a triumvirate of Corrupted Beings....No offense intended to you Dean. I cleansed your Soul when you left Hell so you’re not actually corrupted, but it’s the symbolism of it. Crowley and I are most definitely corrupted. It’s not the only reason I was drawn to you, but our connection is what attracts Crowley like a moth to a flame. I thought you would have figured that out by now…”

Dean jerked his head back in surprise and squinted at his Angel. “Cass…who other than you and your super brainy self could figure that out? Also, what?!”

“Well, you never asked. I didn’t like to often burden you with my thoughts. It seemed to annoy you. I figured it out back when I was…institutionalized. You weren’t very patient with my mindset at that point. Crowley never mentioned it when we were hunting Lucifer, so I’m not sure he really understands his draw either. It’s a moot point regardless.” Cass’ eyes tightened then, leaning into Dean possessively without realizing it. 

Dean felt a tightness in his gut at the reminder at how he’d treated his damaged friend back then. Now here they were discussing his bad behavior and Crowley’s attraction to Dean on the night they were supposed to…be together…for the first time. What a freaking mood killer. 

“Well this has been a delightful conversation of awkwardness and reminding me that I’m an asshole. I’m going to go hide in my room until I die of embarrassment.” Dean turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving Castiel looking confused and pouting. Dean ducked his head around the corner as he turned it. “You coming Cass? You’re consoling me.”

“Oh! My typical role in our friendship. Check.” Castiel nodded his head and smiled authentically as he went to follow Dean.

“Another point for Cass. You’re getting funnier the longer you’re on Earth Cass!” Sam shouted as they wandered off down the hall. 

“I _am > the funniest Angel in the Garrison, Sam! Everyone else is dead.” Castiel yelled down the hall in reply._

_“I’m surrounded by smart asses,” Dean grumbled as he yanked Castiel down the hall._


	15. Let me love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lifted his head to lay one kiss on Cass shoulder and he heard Sam's voice. "What the Hell? Dean! Every light in the bunker just blew...then the back up generator blew!" Sam tried to turn the knob to Dean’s room but it was still, blessedly, locked.
> 
> Castiel slowly slid out of Dean and they both hissed in a breath before Cass rolled off of him to land in a heap next to him in the dark. They both froze until Castiel sighed and said loud enough for Sam to hear him from the door. “Sorry Sam…My bad…I can fix the generator once I can find my pants...” Dean burst out laughing as Sam made a disgruntled noise behind the door and tried to walk away but bumped into a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long anticipated night has arrived.

Dean slammed his door shut after Cass sauntered in behind him, cocking an eyebrow in questioning. Dean locked the door and laid his head back on it and closed his eyes.  
“This evening has been a disaster.” Dean said quietly. “Just a reminder of how I’ve failed you over the years.”

Dean heard Castiel’s voice grow closer. “Dean…that was not my intention to make you feel that way. I thought we were sharing witty banter and knowledge. No, you were not always kind to me but I was not without sin either. I brought most of it upon myself with my inability to listen to reason or ask for help. I don’t blame you for anything, Dean. You forgave me for everything I did. It’s time to forgive yourself too.” Dean felt Castiel’s strong hand cup his cheek and he slid his eyes open. Cass was shockingly close, his nose almost brushing Dean’s nose. “Now, can you turn your self-loathing off and let me love you? Shut off that overthinking brain of yours and just…be. If I can do that, I know you can too. None of that out there changes what I want tonight, unless you’ve changed your mind.” Castiel’s fingers slid down Dean’s face and slid to cup Dean’s neck.

Dean’s breath quickened at the look in Castiel’s eyes. They were intensely close and the look was a combination of predator and Angel. Dean answered Castiel’s questions about his intentions by sliding a hand to Castiel’s back and pulling his trench clad body to his and pressing their lips together. It was chaste…at first. With Dean giving his nod of approval, Cass opened his mouth to slide his tongue between Dean’s full lips, and Dean readily let him in. He would always let Castiel in. 

Cass tasted Dean like he was something to be savored. His hands cupped Dean’s face gently and his fingers lightly pressed into the slight swell of his cheeks. Dean felt cherished and….what was that word Cass had used? Cleansed. Castiel made Dean feel worthy and good. No one else in the history of forever could make him feel that way except the Angel standing in front of him. He didn’t care why they had this connection. He really didn’t. Tonight, he just…wanted. He would do as Cass asked him, for once, and just be. His hands slid under the multitude of layers his Angel wore and untucked the shirt to slide underneath it, digging his nails softly into the dip of his lower back. Cass let a ragged breath into Dean’s mouth and nipped his lower lip gently. He let go of Dean’s face and dipped into his trench pocket and brought out a small item wrapped in a plastic grocery sack. 

“I suffered much torment to purchase this,” Cass unwrapped the little bottle of Astroglide out of the crinkly plastic bag and he tossed it over his shoulder. It impressively landed with a soft thump on the comforter as Castiel let the empty bag fall to the floor.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’ll make it up to you,” Dean smiled shyly as he slid Cass’ trench coat off his shoulders to land in a heap on the concrete floor. Dean kissed along Cass’ neck as he began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt next. His fingers trembled slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Cass. 

Castiel brought his hand up to thread his fingers with Dean’s. “Dean, if you want to wait a bit longer….I know this type of…relationship is as new to you as it is to me. We don’t have to do this tonight.”

Dean laughed softly as he locked eyes with Cass. “You’re mistaking nervousness with fear, Cass. I’m nervous as Hell, but it’s not from fear. I want this...you…so badly. I’m tired of waiting.”

“But you’re trembling, Dean…” Cass let go of Dean’s fingers to show him as evidence. There was a constant tremor running through his body. He couldn’t hide that.

Dean smiled shyly as he felt the tremors throughout his body. “Cass, this is as close to being a virgin as I’ve been in a very…very long time. You make me feel like that. It’s not a bad thing.”

“That makes me very…happy Dean. I feel like that too.” Castiel let Dean finish unbuttoning his shirt before sliding Dean’s unbuttoned long sleeve off his shoulders then easily removing his t-shirt over his head. As both of their chests became bare, their hands danced over the exposed muscles, tattoos, and scars. It didn’t matter that they had seen each other naked on several occasions recently; this was a moment to be savored with soft touches. It was a time to memorize the dips, curves, and ridges of each other. Castiel seemed to favor Dean’s collar bones while Dean was fascinated with the smooth skin of Cass’ left side that held the Angel Warding tattoo. It was Dean’s fingers dancing over the tattoo that gave Castiel the bravery to unbutton his pants and let them hit the floor as well, giving Dean better access to explore that particular patch of skin. Dean walked Castiel backwards to the bed. Cass sat as the backs of his knees bumped the mattress and Dean looked down at the breathtaking Angel on his bed, wearing navy blue boxers with little orange cats all over them….

“Cass…are you wearing cat boxers?” Dean grinned as he was unbuttoning his own pants slowly, enjoying the drunk haze in Cass’ eyes.

“Yes…I like cats,” Castiel explained with his typical monotone, looking up at Dean with those hypnotically blue eyes that had such wicked thoughts but were still so innocent and pure.

“How…how in the world is it possible for you to be this sexy yet adorable at the same time? You defy all logic...and you make me crazy,” Dean growled out as he kicked his pants off, revealing his plain hunter green boxer briefs that made his eyes blaze. Dean scooted up to sit at the head of the bed and Castiel crawled up Dean’s body, leaving love bites as he moved up. He gave a lot of attention to the dip of the skin at Dean’s hip bones before moving up to dip his tongue into Dean’s belly button, making Dean lay his head back on his pillow and moan softly. He sunk his teeth gently into Dean’s side, which made him arch his back into his mouth, trembling. Dean groaned out as Castiel traced his tongue up Dean’s side, following the line of muscle until he reached Dean’s neck. He again bit down gently, right where Dean felt there was a direct line to his dick. 

“Fuck, Cass. How do you know how to do that with your Angelic mouth? Isn’t that against the laws of everything?” Dean’s dick was straining against the soft fabric of his boxer briefs, begging for attention.

“I have had eight years to consider what I would like to do with my mouth if I ever got to touch you with it. Eight years of fantasies,” Cass slid his tongue into Dean’s ear and Dean slung his arms up to Castiel’s back, digging his nails in as Castiel sucked his earlobe into his surprisingly wicked mouth. Dean was absolute putty in the hands of his Angel. 

“Cass, please,” Dean rasped out as he continued his mouthy assault on Dean’s sanity by sliding his mouth over Dean’s pulse point and moving his tongue along it. Dean’s fingers felt like they were on fire as he slid them down Castiel’s back to grip the swell of his ass. Dean dug his fingers into the curved flesh and Cass growled out, low and obscene. Cass grinded his very evident erection onto Dean’s, both still trapped in the confines of their underwear. “Off. Please. Boxers…off.” Dean panted out and Castiel nodded against his neck, sliding his hand down to remove his ridiculous underwear as Dean struggled to wiggle his off with Cass on top of him. He finally succeeded and they chucked them onto the floor. 

Cass held himself above Dean, his hair having grown some in the time back at the bunker. His trademark swoop was returning and Dean ran his fingers through it, watching Castiel’s eyes slide closed contentedly like a cat himself. When Dean slid his hand to Cass’ back, his eyes snapped back open and he grinded down on Dean, their naked flesh rubbing together. As their dicks slid together they both groaned one another’s names, a whisper of a prayer. 

“I…still need some guidance here Dean…on what to do so I don’t hurt you…” Castiel said quietly as he looked down at Dean with an intense hunger. They’d never even discussed who was going to do what here but Dean had known from the moment in the truck that this was how it was going to go down. If anyone had asked, he would have protested, but to be able to let go and just…be, was all he’d ever needed and Castiel could give that to him without judgment. Cass would take charge and let Dean follow for once, with some instruction.

“I know, Cass. First, you need the lube..” Dean mumbled shyly as he turned his head to try to locate it. Castiel leaned over and grabbed it from beside the pillow and flipped the cap open. “You’ll have to open me up first with your…fingers, before you and I can…or it will hurt. Gotta go slow with me. I’ve never done this…” Dean flushed pink as Castiel looked at him like he as a gift. 

“I would never hurt you, Dean. Trust me.” Cass turned the bottle upside down and let some of the lube slide down his fingers. The sight put a knot of anticipation in Dean’s stomach the size of Texas. His heart raced like he was running.

“I trust you, Cass,” Dean whispered softly as he spread his legs for his Angel. His legs trembled slightly and Castiel laid his unlubed hand on Dean’s hip, rubbing gentle circles in his skin. The gentle touch helped Dean relax and Cass ran one lubed finger gently at Dean’s opening. Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Castiel slid in for the first time. It didn’t hurt like Dean had expected, but it was cold and odd until Cass slid the digit slowly back and in again and Dean’s mind imagined that being Castiel’s cock, that was currently pressed against his left leg, and that was all he could think about. He breathed out and let Cass work him slowly open with his one gentle finger, his own fingers fisted tightly in the pillow above his head. Castiel looked up at Dean after several minutes with a questioning look. “Yeah, Cass. Add some lube and add another finger.”  
Castiel unsnapped the lube bottle again and let a soft drizzle of lube slide down the part of Dean’s ass and he hissed out. When Cass pulled out and came back with two fingers, Dean’s excitement grew. There was stretch but it wasn’t pain. Castiel instinctually waited until he felt Dean’s muscles loosen around his fingers before sliding out and back in.

“Hell, Cass…yes,” Dean groaned out. He felt Castiel exploring the newfound sensations himself and he did a come hither motion with his fingers that left Dean panting for more. “There, Cass. Do that again.” Castiel grinned softly and repeated the motion, watching with intense pleasure as his hunter fell to pieces at his touch. It was a most intimate touch and Cass was reveling in it. Dean threw the pillow over his face as he was wracked with pleasure from Castiel’s fingers alone. The pillow muffled the scream of Cass’ name as Dean came close to cumming right there.

“That must be your prostate, Dean. I read about that.” Castiel grinned wickedly as Dean peeled the pillow away after this fingers stilled. 

“Yeah…shit. I almost came like just like that…” Dean panted, whimpering as Cass moved within him again, just brushing the tips of his fingers against that spot in passing. “Shit…never thought it would feel like that…”

“The human body is quite the amazing creation, Dean. Made for so much pleasure, and not just the traditional kind you see.” Castiel moved his fingers at a slightly quicker pace, kneading Dean’s hip with his other hand. Dean’s legs were spread wantonly and he began moving himself with Cass’ fingers.

“Holy…Cass…” Dean’s fingers againt twisted in the pillow under his head. His faced was flushed a beautiful pink and a light sheen of sweat was forming on his head. He was the most beautiful creature Castiel had ever seen, lying exposed beneath him, trusting him this way. Cass knew this had been something Dean had fought wanting for so long, yet here they were. He stared down at his beloved human who he had pieced back together in Hell and who he was now taking apart. The irony was not lost on the Angel.   
Dean had been trying to maintain some semblance of clear thinking but as Castiel moved his fingers within him, brushing his prostate with every few strokes, he was so far gone. He felt Cass’ eyes on him and he shyly looked up to see the softest look of adoration cross Castiel’s face. Dean felt unworthy of such a look but he stuffed it down. Cass had asked him to stuff all that down and he would. He took one hand and gripped the wrist of Castiel’s free hand, needing contact. 

“Cass, one more and then…should…be ready. Need you so bad, sweetheart.” Castiel turned the hand over that had been holding Dean’s wrist and laced those fingers together as he slid in a third finger. Dean’s eyes widened in a moment of panic. It felt like too much, too big…Castiel stilled his fingers, sensing Dean’s fear. They locked eyes and Dean felt himself relax muscle by muscle, trusting the gorgeous creature between his legs. His chest heaved as the fingers of Cass’ free hand laced with one of his own. He clung to the feel of Castiel’s hand, something to ground him as he relaxed around Cass’ fingers and he slowly moved in him. It hurt just a little. “Little more lube.”

“Absolutely, Dean. Tell me anything you need.” Cass added more and that took away the hint of pain as his fingers slid in with much less friction. 

“Need you. Now.” Dean moaned out, the feel of Cass’ strong fingers a poor substitute for what was to come. Dean wanted Castiel inside him, wanted him pumping himself in Dean, claiming him, making this real.

Castiel shook his head softly. "Not yet, Dean. You need to relax. We don't have to hurry..." He continued gently working Dean's tight heat with his fingers. Dean’s stomach was in knots. How the Hell was he supposed to relax when he wanted Cass inside him so badly? 

Dean looked desperately down at Cass, tightening his grip on the Angel's hand. "Cass, love, I need you. Please!" Dean's inner demons snickered at him begging an Angel to fuck him in the ass, just the tiniest sliver of self-loathing slipping out like a wisp of smoke. He batted that thought away by staring into the eyes of Castiel. Those eyes, that look, they chased the thought away. Cass' eyes tightened incrementally like he felt or heard that dark thought and he bent down to lay wet kisses on Dean's shaking inner thighs as he continued pumping his fingers into Dean. "Castiel!" Dean shouted in a commanding tone and Cass' head popped up from between his legs, a smirk of amusement with a hint of innocent confusion mixed on his face.

"Yes, Dean? Am I doing something wrong?"

Dean let a combination of a laugh and a sob escape his lips."Not at all, Angel. I just...I need...I want..."

"Tell me, Dean. I need to hear it..."

"Cass..."

"Please, Dean..." Castiel's eyes begged Dean to say it.

Dena let out a harsh breath and said what he wanted. "I want you inside me. I want you to make love to me...please. I need you..."

Dean watched in marked arousal as Cass' eyes rolled back in his head and a shudder ran through him at Dean's words...so Castiel liked words eh? Dean gulped."You like that don't you?" Cass nodded silently as he heaved a ragged breath and continued sliding his fingers in and out. "Cass...I need to feel you fuck me, baby...please."

Castiel gasped out and Dean felt him grip Dean's hand uncomfortably hard. "Not playing fair, Dean."

Dean smirked as he moved himself obscenely on Cass' fingers, determined now to get his way. "I know you want it just as bad, with all your control...I know you. I can feel you trembling, Cass. Come on..."

"Fuck..." Castiel growled out and slid his fingers out of Dean and snatched up the lube bottle. He dripped some into his hand and Dean swallowed hard again as he watched Cass slide that hand up and down his now intimidatingly hard cock. A tremor ran through Dean at the loss of the fingers but Castiel quickly lined himself up with Dean and he gripped both hands on Dean's hips and slid slowly in. Dean shot up on his elbows, staring daggers into Cass' eyes, as his mouth gaped silently. He watched Castiel's hard control start to waver and the overhead light and lamp just barely flicker and he laid his head back on the pillow.

"Oh shiiit," Dean whispered as Cass slid to the hilt and moved one hand to prop himself on the bed beside Dean's head. Their eyes locked and Dean could see that light spark of Grace behind Cass' eyes, reminding Dean he was not human and could break him if he so chose. "Castiel..." Dean whispered. He watched as Castiel shivered and slid his hips back and did one gentle thrust back into Dean's waiting hole." Oh fuck..." Dean moaned out, his fingers digging into the sheets again.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cass murmured as he leaned down to place a kiss on his neck. 

Dean could only nod and murmur out an "Uh huh" as Castiel moved in him again, slowly finding a rhythm while Dean adjusted to him.

It took a few thrusts but suddenly it felt...amazing. Dean felt a groan wrench out of him and Cass whispered in Dean's ear as he slid his tongue along the outer edges of it, "I feel...like...this can't be real." Cass pressed their lips together in a feverish kiss, desperation shining through his Angelic control. Dean let a soft whimper slide out of his mouth as Cass popped his hips harder and a whole new sensation filled him.

"Do that again, Cass...." Dean moaned out, hooking his legs around Castiel's waist. A hunger filled the Angel's eyes and Cass gripped Dean's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he gave several hard thrusts into Dean, sliding against that point of pressure inside the hunter. Dean arched his back, flinging his head into the pillow and moaning obscenely loud.

"Damn it, Cass..harder." Dean cried out. Castiel gave Dean a warning look but he bit his lip, fighting the tenuous hold he had on his own control and thrusted harder and faster into Dean, worried he would hurt him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cass' neck, pulling their faces together. Their eyes locked as often as they could keep their eyes open. When Castiel closed his eyes tight and bit down hard on his lower lip, Dean thought he might come right there. That thoroughly human look of drunken lust was too much to see on the face of an Angel. It made him too perfect, too beautiful, and much too much to be staring at as he moved his cock within a mere human. Dean felt totally unworthy of this moment. 

"You're wrong, Dean," Cass groaned out, his eyes opening to slits as his grace shined like a dim a bulb behind his pupils. Cass watched Dean's eyes narrow and he laughed an almost drunken laugh. "You can't expect me to stay out of your head when I'm literally inside you, Dean. Not....that...strong." Cass rasped out the last words as his hands trembled against Dean's hips, thrusting after every word at the end. "You...are...infinitely...worthy...Dean," Cass rasped out, his head now resting on Dean's sweat dewed shoulder. Dean felt Castiel's words like they were electricity running down his spine. He didn't know if it was Cass' Grace or just the power of his words but Dean could feel pre-cum beginning to slowly seep out of his, currently ignored, dick. 

"What the Hell was that...and can you do it again?!" Dean cried out, watching the lights flicker and dim again over the crest of Cass' back. 

"My....Grace...control..." Cass huffed out, lifting his head to peer at Dean with that faraway, Angel Radio look he got when he wasn't fully on their plane of existence. The lights flickered again and the shadow of Cass' broken wings were on the wall of the tiny bunker bedroom. 

Dean tried to tell him..He really did, but Castiel was thrusting harder into him and it felt so good, and his mouth wouldn't make coherent words. Dean slapped Castiel's back trying to get his attention. "Cass.....Cass...wings." Dean grunted out before another hit at his prostate had his head thrown back again, wings forgotten. Castiel had his head thrown back in complete bliss as Dean's words sunk in. He could feel his shattered wings, but damned if he could do a thing about it. He'd warned Dean he didn't know what would happen. 

"S'ok Dean. Told you...might.." Cass let several small whimpers slide past his lips as he felt his orgasm growing. He remembered Dean beneath him, untouched and he let go of one hip to grip Dean's dripping cock on his hand. AS he continued to thrust inside his hunter he pumped Dean with his hands. If Dean could sprout wings he would have right then, but Cass would have to settle for his screaming out his name. 

"CASTIEL!" Dean cried out as he began stroking Dean so suddenly. Cass grinned above him. That wicked glint was in direct opposition to the spark of Grace still visible behind his eyes. "Shit, Cass. Don't stop," Dean panted out as he clung his legs to Cass and his nails bit into the hard muscle of his back. 

"I had no intention of stopping, Dean," Cass growled out, tossing his head slightly to the side as a shudder of pleasure overtook him. Dean grinned, not capable of explaining sexual expletives at this moment in time as Castiel was bringing him to the brink. Dean closed his eyes and felt the pull of Cass' hand combined with the slide of him inside of him.

"Open your eyes, Dean. I know your close...I can feel it in your thoughts," Dean forced his eyes to open, even as they were rolling back in his head. They locked eyes and Cass thumbed over the slit of Dean's dick and that was that. Dean spilled all over his stomach and Cass' hand, the act making him tighten even more around Castiel's dick. His fingers dug deeper and his heels drove into the swell of his ass. 

"Cass...oh fuck...Cass...love you," Dean cried out and he saw the shadow of Cass' wings flutter like a bird just before he felt Castiel's thrusts falter. A lot happened at once after that. Dean felt Cass come, hotter and stronger than he imagined it would be, deep inside of him. The shadow of Cass' wings disappeared, and they did so because every light in the room threw sparks and exploded, and then they lay in darkness. The only sound in that moment was the heavy panting of the two of them. Their hearts were beating together as their chests had fallen together in that moment. Dean laid underneath Cass, spent and satisfied. 

He lifted his head to lay one kiss on Cass shoulder and he heard Sam's voice. "What the Hell? Dean! Every light in the bunker just blew...then the back up generator blew!" Sam tried to turn the knob to Dean’s room but it was still, blessedly, locked.

Castiel slowly slid out of Dean and they both hissed in a breath before Cass rolled off of him to land in a heap next to him in the dark. They both froze until Castiel sighed and said loud enough for Sam to hear him from the door. “Sorry Sam…My bad…I can fix the generator once I can find my pants...” Dean burst out laughing as Sam made a disgruntled noise behind the door and tried to walk away but bumped into a wall.


	16. Gotta Love Celestial Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess Angels _can_ get it up after all…” Crowley grumped out, his arms crossed over his chest. “So, congratulations Dean. You survived sodomy with a Multidimensional wavelength of blah blah blah. Never thought you had it in you…well….I guess you did huh.” Crowley sneered out, disgust and annoyance in his tone.
> 
> “Three times since last night actually…gotta love Celestial intent.” Dean smiled wickedly and winked at Cass. Castiel gave Crowley a challenging look as his hands gripped Dean possessively. 
> 
> “You don’t have to brand him, Feathers. I get it. You win.” Crowley growled out as he rolled his eyes. 
> 
> “Dean was never a prize to be won, Crowley. That’s what you never understood.” Castiel shook his head as he let Dean go, gently. Dean smiled softly and looked to Crowley as well. 
> 
> “Easy to say when you’re fucking him, Castiel. Seems a bit hypocritical if you ask me…” Crowley rolled his eyes.

Castiel did find his pants and his shirt. Dean helped him dress in the dark, with only a few wandering hands to blame for the time delay. Dean darted to the bathroom soon after, telling Sam he had a pressing matter to attend to. Sam did not ask. It took Castiel only a moment of putting his hand on the generator for it to come to life, bathing the bunker in a red glow. The red bulbs reflected the fact that Castiel’s shirt was half hazardly buttoned and he looked quite debauched. Again, Sam did not ask. Mary was off grabbing a broom and dustpan to begin sweeping up the shards of light bulbs when Dean sauntered, that was the only word for it, into the War Room. He was grinning from ear to ear and looked equally rumpled but again Sam did not ask. 

“Sorry about the mess…” Dean laughed and Castiel grinned sheepishly as he climbed on a step stool and changed out one set of broken bulbs.

“Cass, can’t you just snap your fingers and change out all the bulbs?” Sam suggested curiously. 

Cass glanced down at Dean and Sam and averted his eyes nervously. “Umm, no. Not for a little while Sam.”

Sam made the mistake of asking. “Why not, Cass?”

“Well….” Cass rubbed his neck nervously as he stepped down from the ladder. 

Dean leaned in and whispered in Sam’s ear, “He came so hard his Grace is almost tapped out…Sorry, but I’m proud of that. Had to tell someone.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he turned pale. “Is that…when the bulbs…Oh Hell, I didn’t need those mental scars, Dean.” Mary walked in then and Dean straightened up, his smile becoming a little less manic. 

“So did you figure out what caused the bulbs to blow?” Mary said as she began sweeping up glass shards. Sam started to answer but Dean elbowed him hard in the side and Sam bent over, letting out a huff. 

“No clue, mom. Must be a power surge,” Dean said as he watched Cass climb the ladder to change another bulb. Dean was sure Mary could put two and two together by their disheveled appearance but he wasn’t going to be the one to tell her and Sam better not or he’d kick his ass. 

“Maybe Cass knows what caused it mom…” Sam said as he glared at his brother, holding his side in pain. 

Mary smiled up at Cass fondly. “Castiel, any clue?” Castiel blushed and Dean’s eyes widened. He shook his head at Cass. Suddenly Castiel looked to Dean like that scared Angel in the brothel. He was terrified of Mary knowing. Afraid she would be upset with him maybe? Dean swooped in to save his beloved Angel. 

“Definitely a power surge, right Cass? Sometimes Castiel’s Angel mojo kind of fritzes the power. When I first met him he blew all the bulbs in a barn just by walking in it. Just happens sometimes right Cass?”

Castiel nodded slowly, reaching for a truth he could use. “Raphael, my nemesis who killed me when I helped Dean find Sam and try to stop him from summoning Lucifer…blacked out the entire Eastern Seaboard when Dean and I trapped him in a ring of Holy Fire. That was of course after God resurrected me a second time after I was killed by Lucifer, who was currently possessing Sam…”

“Cass…. Breathe love. You’re rambling again.” Dean mumbled as he came to stand next to Castiel. 

Castiel shifted nervously as Mary looked from Dean to Cass, smirked and kept sweeping. “Okay boys…let’s get these bulbs changed out.”  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Dean’s bed was a tangle of naked skin and tanned, muscular limbs. The only way to differentiate where Dean ended and Cass began was the natural tan of Castiel’s skin. They had retired to the bedroom after two hours of sweeping up glass shards and changing light bulbs. Cass’ Grace was still diminished so their second time was a bit less dramatic, but just as wonderful if you asked Dean. Dean laid there with Castiel’s cheek pressed into his chest. The Angel’s dark hair was tickling Dean’s nose as Cass dozed, curled into Dean. Dean had been alarmed when Castiel fell asleep at first but then realized expended Grace meant sleepy time for tired Angels. Dean had to slink away for the mandatory After Sex bathroom break but he slid right back into the bed without Cass missing him. Cass was charming when he was asleep. His fingers flexed against Dean’s chest, twitching softly like he was dreaming. Castiel dreaming…now he had to remember to ask him what Angels dreamt about. As Dean dozed he let his mind wander. He went over all the miscalculations and missteps that he and Cass had both taken. How they had almost not ended up here. What a tragedy that would have been.

A Fallen Angel and a Monster Hunter fight side by side, face great perils, betrayal, amnesia, spells, curses, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and Death itself and fall in love…..It sounded like the back cover of a cheesy book Chuck would write….Shit. He better not. Castiel awoke to Dean staring at him…well that was interesting change. 

“Morning, Angel,” Dean whispered with a soft smile playing on his lips. 

“Dean…I apologize for falling asleep. I was apparently much more Grace depleted than I thought…”

“Don’t apologize, Cass. You lost your Angel virginity last night. You had a right to be tired.” Dean grinned wickedly then and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Castiel sat up abruptly then, propping himself up on his elbows. “How are you feeling, Dean? Did I hurt you? I can heal you if you hurt in any way…”

Dean put a comforting hand on Cass as he scooted to sit up and winced the tiniest bit. Castiel frowned markedly. “Cass, I’m fine. I expected to be a little sore. Don’t waste your grace. I can think of better ways to use it…just not this second.” Dean laughed and kissed Castiel’s pouting mouth. “Angel, I’m fine. You. Were. Amazing.”

Castiel couldn’t keep the smile from appearing on his lips as Dean kissed and praised him. “It was quite the high point in my existence, Dean. I once called sex repetitious but I obviously had no _grasp_ on the addition of an emotional connection into the formula of sexual intercourse.” Dean grinned, shaking his head softly. There went the rambling again. “I mean when you factor real, tangible love into the act it makes it all so different…” Dean’s eyes filled with fondness for his dorky Angel. 

“So you’re saying I’m a better lay than the Reaper bitch huh?” Dean quirked an eyebrow at Cass, whose face went blank. 

“Dean, as far as I am concerned there never was anyone else. Ever. Anything else was meaningless.” Dean drew his mouth in a tight line and nodded his head slowly.

“You know, Cass...You actually did take my virginity last night. You’re the only dude I’ve ever…with, and the only person I’ve ever let….So, yeah…Let’s just go with losses of virginity all around.” Castiel leaned over and snuggled Dean to his chest, laying his chin in the crease of Dean’s neck. "So, are you awake enough to fool around before breakfast?"

"I thought you'd never ask..." Castiel growled out as he swooped down to kiss Dean hard on the mouth.  
\-----------------------  
Sam and Mary sat at the kitchen table together sipping coffee. Sam glanced up at the flickering lights of the kitchen and grimaced as he sat down his coffee with a heavy thud. He really hadn’t needed to know….He hadn’t asked…and now every time the lights flickered….Fucking Hell.

“You guys really need to get the electrical checked out somehow. This doesn’t seem safe.” Mary said as she peered up at the lights.

Sam stared blank faced at his mother and let the words flow out of his mouth. “It’s Dean and Cass having sex. Castiel’s Angel Grace apparently reacts with the electrical. If I have to suffer with this knowledge, someone else has to too…Sorry, mom.”

“Oh..ooooohhhh. Oh my. I…did not need to know that.” Mary said with her eyes wide as she sipped her coffee again.

Sam stared at his coffee like it was something distasteful. “Neither did I…neither did I.”

It was only a few minutes later than Dean and Cass came walking in, the picture of ease. As Dean took in the faces of his mother and brother, his eyes tightened minutely. He poured himself and Cass coffee and placed both cups on the table and handed the creamer and sugar to Cass.

Dean was downright cheerful as he spoke to Sam and Mary.“Good morning!. Cass said after tomorrow we might be able to actually leave the bunker. I’m thinking we go to the movies, do some grocery shopping, drive around in the Impala…….Sam….you told her didn’t you?” Sam had been looking shame faced at the kitchen table as Dean spoke and Mary had been stealing glances between Castiel and the lights of the kitchen. Cass realized what Dean meant. His eyes widened and he tried to make an embarrassed dart from the kitchen. 

Dean snagged Cass’ wrist and swung him back into his chair. “Nuh uh, Cass. _My Angel_ is having breakfast with me. No running. Sit. It’s fine… _Isn’t_ it guys?” Dean gave heated look to Sam and Mary as they both took in how uncomfortable Cass looked.

“Totally. It’s fine, Cass. Everything’s fine.” Sam said with a genuine smile, not wanting Castiel to feel bad.

“Yes. I’m very glad that…everything…is working out well for you two,” Mary said slowly, choosing her words carefully. 

Castiel shyly nodded and Dean thought it was so endearing that he could be such a friggin’ tiger in the bedroom and a warrior when they needed, yet shy around his mother. He had to fight the urge to kiss him and tell him how much he loved him right there. Oh, the Hell with it. He couldn’t stand that look on his Angel’s face another second. Dean leaned over, put a hand on either side of Cass’ face and planted a closed mouth kiss on the Angel’s surprised lips. The lights did dim the tiniest bit from the surprise of the kiss as Cass’ eyes widened. “You’re adorable when your embarrassed, Cass, you know that? Love you.” Castiel looked at Dean like he had lost his mind and Sam and Mary shared that sentiment. “What? I can be affectionate…”

“Like a feral tomcat usually…” Sam laughed, his eyebrow cocked.

“I find Dean most affectionate, Sam,” Cass said with a smile after the initial shock wore off.

"Didn't ask. Don't want to know," but the tension had drained from the room. Sam was shaking his head at his brother as Dean almost jumped out of his chair and swooped on the breakfast food on the stove. When his plate was piled high he slid back down in his chair ridiculously close to Cass and snaked an arm around his waist as he ate. Castiel blushed endearingly and stared at the ceiling as if in a prayer for strength. 

Dean ate quietly for a few minutes, smiling as Cass sipped his coffee and slid an arm of his own around Dean. "Alright mom, I gotta ask. When Sam and I are free from the bunker tomorrow, are you staying or going? I know you got dragged back into this when we went missing, and I appreciate everything you did and you being there for Cass when we were gone, but I don't want you unhappy..." Unseen, Castiel squeezed Dean's side reassuringly. Dean sighed closer into Cass' side, encouraged by his touch.

"Dean...I....I don't know what I want. I love being here with you and Sam, and Castiel of course, but I don't feel like I fit, like I belong..."

Sam began to say something but Castiel cleared his throat. "Mary, may I speak freely to you?" Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows at each other in surprise. Mary nodded for Cass to continue.   
"You do belong here, if you believe you do. I felt the same way as you do now. Sam and Dean did not know that...I was struggling very much with my place here. If you're waiting to feel normal again...It won't. It can't. Our situation, this family, Dean and I, it's all so far from normal that we will only be disappointed if we compare ourselves to normal people...but it's possible to make yourself a new role, a new place. I have, and so can you."

Mary looked at Cass then, and Dean realized they must have shared similar conversations while he had been gone. The thought of those two talking about life, he and Sam, and Heaven, was a bit of an intimidating thought. His mom was friends with his lover...yeah, that was weird. But again, didn't Cass just say that none of this was normal?

"I...I want to try to stay here with you three boys. You all three need a maternal influence or this place is going to be a den of smelly guys.."

Dean laughed. "You're not wrong."

Castiel smiled softly. "I am grateful for your influence. I had neither a paternal or maternal influence growing up..."

Dean scrunched up his forehead in thought. "Who _did_ raise Angels up if not Chuck?" 

Castiel cocked his head to the side as if the answer was obvious. "The Archangels of course. Raphael and Michael did not take much interest in me but Gabriel was particularly involved in my youth."

At that Dean and Sam groaned in unison. "Well, that fucking explains a lot." 

Cass frowned and wrinkled his forehead like Dean had earlier. "What does it explain?"

Dean smiled softly. "Who else did Gabriel "raise?" 

Castiel recited from memory. "Many, but that he took a particular interest in? Only Balthazar, myself, and Anna..." At that name Cass cut his eyes at Dean who gulped nervously. Mary remembered Anna from the books and thought it best to let that name skim past unmentioned.

"So, three rebellious Angels who just so happen to have been raised by old Gabe...yeah, not a coincidence. He must have sensed the difference in you three and took you under his wing...hah...literally. Angel joke..."

Castiel glared and rolled his eyes at Dean. "Yes, and two out of three of us are dead. One by my own hands, so bang up job he did there, and he's dead too. I'm the only one of us left..."

"Cass..." Dean said quietly. 

Castiel crossed his arms defensively and snapped at Dean. "Can we not discuss matters of Heaven, Dean? I think I've made it clear how I feel about that topic..."

"Hey, you make me talk about my issues..." Dean looked at Castiel with a concerned look. Sam and Mary awkwardly shuffled in their chairs. 

Castiel looked at Sam and Mary and his face closed down. "Not here, Dean. Please."

"Okay, okay. But we're talking about this later..." Dean laid one kiss on his cheek and Castiel immediatey softened.

"Yes, dear...." Castiel said as his eyes tightened, even now a smile pulling at the side of his mouth as he joked at Dean, hoping to change the subject. Dean actually smiled at the name and looked smug. 

"You two are so married it's ridiculous...and it's just getting worse." Sam mumbled as he took another sip of his coffee.

"We can't get married Sam...Dean is legally dead and I'm a Multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent...."Castiel deadpanned, cocking his head to the side. Dean would swear Cass was making a joke.

Dean smiled wickedly. "You got jokes, Cass...Well, I got a joke in mind for when Crowley picks you up today."

"Dean, do you think it's best to..." Castiel began, shaking his head. 

"Yes, yes I do," Dean said with assuredness, his grin widening. 

Castiel sighed, resigned. "Ooookay."

"You'll like the plan. I promise."  
\-------------------  
When Crowley popped into the Bunker, Dean and Castiel were sitting in the TV room discussing (arguing) about an episode of Dr. Sexy M.D. and its basis in actual medical accuracy. 

“A Doctor would not wear cowboy boots in a hospital. They are not acceptable foot wear in a hospital setting. I do not care if you are adamant that they are sexy…” Castiel growled out as Dean was lounged on the couch with his legs stretched across Cass’ lap. 

Dean smirked at Castiel “Dude, it is all about the cowboy boots. You’re telling me you wouldn’t like me to wear….Oh, hi Crowley. Be with you in a second..You’re telling me you wouldn’t like me to wear cowboy boots?”

“I was commenting on the situation of a Doctor wearing cowboy boots, not you. I would not be opposed to you wearing cowboy boots, though I do not think they would be very comfortable for hunting.” Castiel said with a tilt of his head as he stared at Dean’s feet.

Dean let out a frustrated huff. “It’s not about functionality, it’s about sex appeal.”

Crowley looked between the two men, glaring angrily. “LADIES…I hate to interrupt this riveting conversation but I don’t have all bloody day to hear you two flirt.”

Dean sighed dramatically and swung his legs off Castiel’s lap, stood and extended a hand to pull Cass up off the couch. As Cass stood, Dean pulled him to his chest and smiled wickedly. “A goodbye kiss for the road, sweetheart?” Castiel’s eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows in question.

Dean sent a silent prayer to his Angel. _Come on, Cass. You don’t want a kiss? You know you want some payback on him…and I’m not faking it. I want a kiss. Give me one._

Cass smiled then. It was only a few seconds between Castiel’s question and Dean’s prayer. Cass pressed his mouth hard to Dean, letting it speak of a promise of what was to come when he returned home tonight. Dean kissed back, letting his tongue slip through Cass’ lips as they tilted their heads to kiss deeper. Dean’s hand grabbed the ties of Cass’ trenchcoat and yanked him tight to his front and Castiel’s hand snaked down to grab Dean’s ass through his jeans. Dean jerked a tiny amount and hissed at the slight pain still evident from twice their evening before…and once this morning. Dean grunted as Castiel growled possessively, Crowley almost forgotten…Almost…Until he cleared his throat very, very loudly. 

“I guess Angels _can_ get it up after all…” Crowley grumped out, his arms crossed over his chest. “So, congratulations Dean. You survived sodomy with a Multidimensional wavelength of blah blah blah. Never thought you had it in you…well….I guess you did huh.” Crowley sneered out, disgust and annoyance in his tone.

“Three times since last night actually…gotta love Celestial intent.” Dean smiled wickedly and winked at Cass. Castiel gave Crowley a challenging look as his hands gripped Dean possessively. 

“You don’t have to brand him, Feathers. I get it. You win.” Crowley growled out as he rolled his eyes. 

“Dean was never a prize to be won, Crowley. That’s what you never understood.” Castiel shook his head as he let Dean go, gently. Dean smiled softly and looked to Crowley as well. 

“Easy to say when you’re fucking him, Castiel. Seems a bit hypocritical if you ask me…” Crowley rolled his eyes.

Castiel got that smitey look in his eye and he stepped closer to Crowley. That look had Dean wanting to drag Cass back to the bedroom. Castiel paced around Crowley, his trench coat fluttering softly behind him like wings. “I did not seek out being with Dean this way. I sought to protect him from all threats, as I always have. Including you. This was not part of the plan.”

The sneer that formed on the demon's face was smug.“But you wanted it. You forget. I was inside your head, Castiel. You can’t lie to me. You wanted him so bad it made me physically ill. The thoughts inside that Angelic brain of yours…tsk tsk.”

Castiel's answered with a shake of his. “Crowley, you misunderstand me. You always have. I never said I didn’t want him, I said I did not seek out being with him.”

Dean leaned against the arm of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, smiling at Cass. “He really didn’t…I sought him out, Crowley. He ran from me even after that. I chose him. He tried to be the noble one and turn me down, but I’m nothing if not persistent…” Crowley huffed out and rolled his eyes, glaring daggers at Castiel. 

“Crowley, we meant what we said. You could still redeem yourself. You don’t have to be the villain of every piece. You could choose to do good. You choose it often enough as it is, helping Sam and Dean. You partner up with Angels…” Castiel pointed this out without feeling in his tone. 

“Oh shove it up your ass, Castiel. Let’s get your errand done and this will be the end of it. So glad today is the last day. You’re always trying to get me to drink the Winchester Kool-Aid.”

“Very well, Crowley. Let’s get this delightful day trip over with. I wish I had my wings…I’ll return shortly, Dean.” Cass gave Dean a long suffering sigh and they were gone.


	17. Feathered Fucker/Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel arrived home later that day while Dean and Sam were watching a movie on the couch. Mary had luckily gone out for groceries because Crowley and Cass were both in a state of bloodied destruction. They had a grip on each other’s shoulders and both looked like they had beaten them to a bloody pulp. Crowley and Castiel both turned to Dean and Sam as they jumped up from the couch.
> 
> “Honey, we’re….oww.” Crowley groaned out. He and Cass pushed away from each other and both hit the floor with a resounding thud. 
> 
> Dean rushed over to Cass and he pulled his head into his lap and assessed him. Everything looked pretty superficial. Lots of cuts, scrapes, and blood but nothing seemed life threatening. Cass’ face looked like he had been punched repeatedly. His kissabe mouth was swollen and busted and one eye was almost swollen shut. “What the fuck happened? Was it the Men of Letters again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Ahead.

Castiel arrived home later that day while Dean and Sam were watching a movie on the couch. Mary had luckily gone out for groceries because Crowley and Cass were both in a state of bloodied destruction. They had a grip on each other’s shoulders and both looked like they had beaten them to a bloody pulp. Crowley and Castiel both turned to Dean and Sam as they jumped up from the couch.

“Honey, we’re….oww.” Crowley groaned out. He and Cass pushed away from each other and both hit the floor with a resounding thud. 

Dean rushed over to Cass and he pulled his head into his lap and assessed him. Everything looked pretty superficial. Lots of cuts, scrapes, and blood but nothing seemed life threatening. Cass’ face looked like he had been punched repeatedly. His kissabe mouth was swollen and busted and one eye was almost swollen shut. “What the fuck happened? Was it the Men of Letters again?” 

Crowley groaned as Sam sat him up and he looked no better than Castiel, except he had a nasty burn mark in the middle of his forehead. “I really must be going…”

“Crowley, we’re not done…” Castiel growled out. 

“What the hell guys?” Sam shouted. “Did…did you two do this to each other?”

Dean looked down at Castiel in disapproval. “You didn’t.” 

Cass looked at him with the one good eye and it tightened minutely in anger. “I didn’t start it, no, but I finished it.”

“He tried to smite me! I have smite burns on my face!” Crowley hissed out as he gestured wildly. The burn on his forehead was decidedly hand shaped. “I thought we were just having a little brawl and the feathered fucker tried to smite me!”

Cass’ eyes narrowed dangerously. “You tried to use that incantation to send me back to Heaven you little shit! You know they’ll kill me if I go back…”

Crowley rolled his eyes dramatically. “Well, that was the bloody idea…I didn't think it'd actually work.”

“Crowley! What’s the point of all this?” Dean shouted. 

Crowley looked at Dean like he was insane. “He pissed me off. That’s the point. You lot seem to think I’m going soft. I don’t befriend Angels. King of Hell here. I think I proved my point.”

“Five more seconds of contact with your brain and I would have proven mine…Still could you know.” Castiel groaned out as Dean sat him up and Crowley shielded his eyes as Castiel's eyes glowed blue with his Grace. 

Crowley was smirking, however. “I don’t thiiiink so. You’re time on Earth has slowed you down a little, Angel. You’re no match for me these days."

“Oh, I’m more than a match for you, wings or no wings. I held back. I stopped. I knew Dean would be angry if I….” Castiel cut his good eye at Dean then.

“If he tries to send you to Heaven, Hell, or anywhere in between, you smite his ass Cass. Don’t. Fucking. Hesitate, you hear me?” Dean growled out, showing his teeth in an angry smile, his eyes locked on Crowley. Sam had eased away from Crowley as soon as he saw where this was going and came to stand by his kneeling brother and Cass. 

“Oh, I was only having a bit of a playful scuffle with him. It was all in good fun. Don’t think he’ll be much in the _mood_ tonight though. Sorry about that. Truly,” and he was gone.

“Asshole,” Castiel groaned out as he coughed up a bit of blood.

Dean's grip tightened on Castiel's shoulder. “Shit, Cass. Are you sure you’re okay? I’ve never seen Crowley get to you this badly.”

“He’s more powerful now that Lucifer is locked away. More demons as his allies. More souls. More power. His mother is probably helping somehow too. I’m still stronger than him. I really did hold back...” Cass groaned as he struggled to stand up.

Dean and Sam both got an arm around him and helped him sit on the couch. “Don’t you ever hold back when your ass is on the line, Cass.”

“I don’t really… _want_ to kill Crowley…and that pisses me off too. The annoying little bastard grows on you…like cancer,” Castiel growled out as he held his hand above his chest and healed whatever damage was making him cough blood. It also closed up the majority of his wounds. 

“Cass, I swear to Chuck if you get yourself killed by being merciful to Crowley I _will_ have angry sex with him just get back at your ghost. Please don’t make me do it…” and just like that Dean, Sam, and Cass were all laughing hysterically.

Castiel laughed huskily. “That, Dean, may be the best motivator you could have ever given me to stay alive.”  
\----------------------------------  
Dean pulled up a bath for he and Cass. As soon as Castiel had said that they were free to leave the bunker, Sam had gone out with Mary for a drive and to see a movie. There was literally nowhere on paper, in a computer, or in anyone’s mind of the Winchesters as fugitives, prisoners, or anything nefarious so the Winchesters were finally free. Dean thought when that moment came he’d be scratching at the door of the Impala to go for a drive, and Cass had told him to go on without him, but his Angel was still a little banged up and Dean longed to stay and help Castiel feel better. Being out of the bunker was not nearly as appealing if Castiel wasn’t with him…

Dean eased into the water first then had Cass step in and he had his Angel lay against his chest, using him as a human pillow. Dean cradled the slightly smaller man against his chest as he ran a hand through his hair and they both relaxed into each other. 

“I’d much rather be here than in a movie right now…Sam hogs the popcorn and talks during the good parts,” Dean smiled as he laid one kiss on Cass’ soft hair. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that with me. I don’t need to eat. We _should_ go a to movie soon. I know you really need to get out of the bunker,” Castiel sighed into Dean’s chest again. 

Dean looked down at his friend-to-lover and frowned at the few still-present cuts and scrapes from his scuffle with Crowley. “We will definitely go out when you’re rested up. Maybe tomorrow. I have no interest in going out without you...”

‘What about doing stuff with Sam? Dean, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this. I want to spend time with you. I’d spend every moment of existence with you if I could, but I don’t want to third wheel Sam. Yes, I understand that phrase. Sam explained it to me once. There’s going to be times I have to go off and do “Angel” things without you, and I know I’m not very good at the whole “talking to people” aspect of hunting, so you and Sam need to do things together. I know your mother is here now, but you and Sam need each other, and I am still not completely convinced Mary is going to stay permanently. If Sam gets too dependent on her company and then she leaves again….You need to make an effort to spend time with him without me. I never want to come between you and Sam.”  
Dean smiled down at Cass and nodded in understanding. 

“You’re right, Cass. I’ve never had anything like what you and I have and it’s hard to not want to be around you, always has been really. I could see myself pushing Sammy away and I don’t want to do that. You’re right. Maybe Sam and I can go mini golf tomorrow….Should I invite mom? You’ll be left here alone…”

“Dean, I survived a very long time alone. I can survive one evening,” Cass grinned as Dean ran his hands along his stomach.

Dean laughed softly in Castiel's ear. “I dunno. The last time I left you alone you got into a brawl with a jealous Demon. Your judgment is a little skewed.”

“He started it,” Cass said as he laughed softly, running his hands down Dean’s thighs under the water. 

The hunter squirmed under his Angel's touch and a smile played at his lips. “And you are how old? You’re supposed to be the much, much, much more mature one. You’ve got like, millennia on the guy. How did you get him to bring you home anyway?”

“Oh, well neither of us intended for the fight to get that far, but you know, Angel and Demon. It’s hard to stop when we start fighting. At one point I told him to get me back to the bunker or I was going to kill him. I knew you’d be able to stop me if I couldn’t….” Castiel shrugged nonchalantly as he spoke of killing Crowley. His hands were still making routine passes up and down Dean’s thighs. 

“Crowley must have realized you were serious,” Dean said with a smirk. Those damn hands of his Angel’s were driving him crazy.

“I was deadly serious. I actually did not intend to attempt to smite him, but it’s instinctual. I could have finished him. I _wanted_ to finish him. He wants you. It’s against everything I feel to let him live and continue to be a threat….” Cass turned and pressed his chest to Dean’s chest, propping himself up on his hands and knees. 

Dean smiled hungrily up at Cass. It was time to stop talking about Crowley now. “We haven’t even washed your hair. Shouldn’t you…” as Castiel wrapped one arm tight around Dean’s back and pulled him tightly to him, sliding his tongue deep into Dean’s mouth. Dean let Cass support his weight and he wrapped his arms around his back as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away when he felt Cass wince above him. 

"You really aren't in any shape to do this tonight, Cass." Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair, smiling apologetically as he leaned into his hand.

"You're probably correct, but I am feeling quite amorous just the same," Cass said with authority in his tone. 

"Well, we can't do anything here. I'll drown," Dean smirked as he moved a little and the water of the tub sloshed at the edges of the tub, spilling over onto the floor.

"Very well," Castiel turned and unplugged the bath stopper and stood, pulling Dean up with him."No one is home, or will be home for some time. I have you all to myself, and I will not let Crowley ruin that for me." Castiel spoke as he stepped out of the tub and grabbed up one of the white towels and gently tossed Dean one as well. Dean realized Cass was right. This would be the first time they were home alone...for hours....without anyone else int he bunker. Oh Hell.

Dean smirked to cover up his nervousness. "What? You think things are gonna get loud?"

Cass smiled, but it was wicked, almost demonic smile that held the weight of a lot of wicked thoughts. "Oh, almost assuredly." When they left the bathroom with their towels wrapped around their waists, it took Castiel only a moment to pin Dean to the hallway wall, their towels bunching up between them. Cass grabbed both towels and pulled them off and gripped Dean and wrapped him around his waist. 

"Oh, shit, Cass." Dean groaned out as the Angel began leaving love bites along his collar bone. He could feel Cass hard and ready, pressed against this thigh. Dean might not survive a Multidimensional wavelength as a boyfriend, but damn it he'd die blissed out happy. Cass grinded against him, their dicks pressed intimately close in the position they were in. Dean kissed what skin he could reach, Cass' naked shoulder, the soft skin of his neck, his lightly stubbled jaw line. Castiel's hands had a strong grip on his ass and he grinded against him like he was inside of him. It had him squirming and shivering as Cass took complete control. Dean could not express to Castiel how nice it was for him to not have to call the shots, not have to be strong. He knew Cass enjoyed being able to control some aspect of his tumultuous life as well. It worked for them. Dean didn't question it. It just worked. Castiel was nipping at his jaw when he pulled Dean back from the wall and whisked them into the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot, just in case. He gently tossed Dean onto the bed and tugged open the drawer with the lube and tossed the bottle onto the bed as well.  
"Lay on your stomach." Cass growled out commandingly. Dean quirked an eyebrow and smirked, waiting to see what Cass would do as he laid there looking up at the Angel. Cass tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. 

"You'll like it, Dean..." The way Cass said his name made Dean want to do anything the damn Angel asked…and he knew it. Dean rolled his eyes and turned over onto his stomach, leaving his muscular back and ass exposed. He laid his face against the pillow, feeling those now familiar strong hands glide down his shoulder blades to grip his hips and tug him onto all fours...Okay, then. Dean was on board with this. He felt Cass reach for the lube that had rolled under him as he was tugged up and his stomach did a loop. He felt Castiel kiss down his spine before hearing the pop of the bottle cap and a moment later he felt Castiel running his finger around Dean's tight hole. Dean looked over his shoulder and the look on Castiel's face made him lurch forward as his stomach tightened. His Angel's blue eyes were swallowed up in the dark pupils of his lust and his heavy lids drooped to make him appear drunk or high. Dean remembered Cass looking a bit like that when he went to future. He'd been a drug addict then, and liked orgies. Dean wondered in the back of his mind if Angel's could have addictive personalities. If so, Cass seemed to be quite sated with fulfilling it with pleasure from Dean's body, and boy was he willing.

Castiel locked eyes with Dean as he slid his finger in and Dean's eyes rolled back in his head. He rested his forehead on the pillow beneath him and sighed in contentment as Cass began rubbing his fingertip against that spot inside him that made his see stars. Dean grunted into the pillow as his Angel slid a second finger in and began working his prostate. Dean began panting and working himself onto Castiel's fingers, feeling that pressure in his gut building. Oh shit. He was gonna come just like this. Dean lifted his head off the pillow to let hang between his arms while his mouth hung open, and he tried to hold back his pleasure.

Castiel's low voice growled out, making Dean shiver. "Dean, we are here alone. Let me hear you."

Dean shuddered, his shoulders hunching at Cass' words and he moaned out lewdly as Castiel stilled his fingers a moment only to begin milking Dean's prostate again. Dean could not make coherent words. Only grunts, groans, and moans that would have woken the dead if they could. His nose scrunched up and his eyes squeezed tight shut as he rode his pleasure, biting his lip till it almost bled. He rode back on Cass' fingers, writhing at the building pressure until he came hard, very suddenly. He felt it in his toes, his back, felt static in his brain....but nothing came out. He looked down at the bed in confusion a few moments later, while Cass was still behind him, letting him come down from his orgasm as his arms trembled in the aftershocks.

"I came.....but I didn't." Dean tried to explain through his post-orgasmic haze.

Cass chuckled darkly, that laugh that went straight to the dark, sex crazed part of Dean’s brain. "I read about that too, while you were sleeping. It's normal. Just means you can come again..."

"Good point..." Dean said with interest. "What else have you been reading while I was sleeping?”

"I'll just have to show you some time..." Cass growled out. Dean groaned as he felt Cass slick himself up and start his slow slide into Dean. Dean winced the tiniest bit and Cass froze. "Are you okay?"

Dean panted out, "I'm fine, Angel...but we may have to let my body rest after this one. Getting a little sore..."

"I can heal you," Cass said with certainty and Dean almost laughed. The Angel was definitely addicted. Without further prompting Cass let Grace flow through his hands and the slight pain faded away. “There,” and he slid deeply into Dean in one swift motion. Dean’s eyes almost crossed at the abruptness of his actions. 

“Fuck, Cass,” Dean whined. Cass was not apparently in a gentle mood. Again, Dean was on board. 

“Mmm, Dean. I never thought sex would be this….intoxicating. I can’t believe I once called sex repetitive,” Castiel grunted out as he began strong thrusts into Dean, his hands gripped into the hunter’s muscular hips like handles. 

Dean grunted as Cass popped his hips, thrusting him back onto his dick. “Ungh, well…to be fair…Oh shit Cass…You’d never had sex with me…” Dean hung his head and let out a deep, guttural moan. “I’m nothing……Oh fuck…if not…a good lay.” As Dean spoke, Cass got into a not-so-gentle rhythm that left Dean wanting to beg him to never, ever stop. Who was the actual addict here?

“You are much, much….” Castiel moaned as Dean thrusted back on him, “more than a good lay. You are…everything to me.” Castiel’s sweet, gentle words were in direct contrast to the way he fucked into Dean. At every hard thrust, Dean’s head would jerk up, causing a shudder to run down his back. He was on the brink again without being touched at all.

“Shit, Cass…” Dean grunted, sweat beginning to dew on his skin, “Nobody....ever....made me feel this way…”

Cass bent down to kiss the dip of Dean’s lower back , nipping and kissing him. “That’s because no one’s ever loved you like I do…” At that, the lights sparked. Dean felt himself pushing over the edge as he felt the tickle of Cass’ grace race up his spine. “Dean…” Castiel’s fingers dug into Dean’s hips and he felt him come deep inside him as the lights went out.

As the grace raced through him, Dean came untouched. “Cass!” Dean groaned out, shuddering through his own orgasm as Castiel finished within him. Dean finally collapsed on his stomach and Cass rolled beside him. They clutched at one another mindlessly, limbs intertwined. 

“Cass? You’re smarter than me….Can people die from good sex?” Dean’s voice was muffled by the pillow but Castiel heard him nonetheless.

“You are equally brilliant. Do not sell yourself short. I’m just much, much, much older. Yes…in theory I suppose one could if one’s heart was to stop from the exertion.” Castiel was panting beside Dean and clapped his hand on Dean’s back. “I won't let you die.” Dean grinned into the pillow as he could hear the proud smirk in his voice.

“You just keep reading whatever you’re reading at night, babe,” Dean mumbled as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Cass in the dark. He was definitely going to need a shower before his family got home….and fix the lights again. “I approve of your reading material. It gives you good ideas.”

“So, about that…I read about something else...”


	18. Do Whatever I Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Dean was awoken to soft lips kissing his stomach. He really hoped that was Cass...He lived a weird, scary life that he wasn’t immediately sure. He squinted his eyes open and he was staring at a dark mop of unruly brunette hair. Yep. Cass. 
> 
> “I could get used to that wake up call, Angel,” Dean grumbled out as he ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, causing Cass to look up at Dean. 
> 
> “Good morning, Dean….I got tired of waiting for you to wake up. Your stomach was distracting to me,” Castiel shrugged as he worked his way up Dean’s chest to kiss Dean softly on the mouth. The sleep quickly began to leave Dean’s eyes as Cass reined kisses on his mouth and neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff...so much fluff
> 
> Short Chapter! Sorry!

The next morning Dean was awoken to soft lips kissing his stomach. He really hoped that was Cass...He lived a weird, scary life that he wasn’t immediately sure. He squinted his eyes open and he was staring at a dark mop of unruly brunette hair. Yep. Cass. 

“I could get used to that wake up call, Angel,” Dean grumbled out as he ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, causing Cass to look up at Dean. 

“Good morning, Dean….I got tired of waiting for you to wake up. Your stomach was distracting to me,” Castiel shrugged as he worked his way up Dean’s chest to kiss Dean softly on the mouth. The sleep quickly began to leave Dean’s eyes as Cass reined kisses on his mouth and neck. 

“Mmmm…Is this the start of the Do Whatever We Want plan now that we're in the clear, because so far I’m on board…” Dean grinned as he slid his hands down Castiel’s back.

“Yes…but we are going to go eat breakfast with your family this morning. We’re going out, so no time for sex this morning. Oh for Heaven’s sake, don’t pout Dean. I’m not strong enough to withstand a pouting Winchester.”

Dean did pout and crossed his arms. “What happened to doing whatever I want? I want to do you,” Dean grinned playfully as Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean.

“You…you are the worst around for my willpower, Dean. Come on…” Castiel tossed a pair of jeans at Dean, hitting him in the face with them. Cass grinned and easily dodged the pillow Dean threw in retaliation and pulled on his own jeans and slid his arms into a blue and white plaid dress shirt. Dean grinned.

“Plaid huh? You’re really embracing being a Winchester aren’t you?” Dean grinned as he stood up and slipped on his jeans.

“Am I? I don’t think I look that much like a lumberjack” Castiel winked. “…and…am I a Winchester? I don’t believe that’s ever been discussed…” Castiel smiled softly as he buttoned his shirt. 

Dean softly padded over, his chest bare as he swatted Castiel’s hands away and finished buttoning his buttons himself. “First of all, you’re right. No lumberjacks in this room. You’re definitely wearing Bossy Angel plaid.” Dean grinned as Castiel glared playfully, “and second of all, does it have to be said?” 

Castiel shrugged as he adjusted his collar, “It would be nice to hear, but it doesn’t have to be now, Dean.” Dean leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder and sighed happily. Cass was just who he had needed. He wasn’t too pushy or needy. He knew Dean better than anyone, and he anticipated Dean’s needs, emotionally and physically. 

“You’re too damn perfect for me, Cass. I keep thinking this is all some long dream , or a Djinn trick, or I’ve died and I’m in Heaven…” Dean felt Castiel sigh against him and encircle his arms around him. 

Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead softly, running a hand through his hair. “I understand your sentiment, Dean, but I do doubt I would have been kidnapped in any of those scenarios and you certainly wouldn’t have been in prison, so reality it is.”

“You know you’re a Winchester, though, right? You’re mine…my Angel,” Dean locked eyes with Cass who nodded. 

“Yes, Dean. I understand. However, you know I can’t go by Winchester without people assuming I’m your brother or your husband…I’d rather not be called your brother and I’m not sure the latter is something you can deal with right now,” Castiel tensed and turned his back to grab a tie from the closet, choosing a blue a lighter shade than his shirt. He turned around to look back at Dean and he was startlingly close. 

“That’s a Hell of a way to propose, Cass…” Dean laughed good-naturedly as he saw the panic in Castiel’s eyes.

“I didn’t…I wasn’t….” Cass stammered out, his eyes wide and fearful. 

“Oh, Angel. I was only kidding. Calm down. Don’t panic,” Dean smiled, flashing teeth. “Good to know I can still get you flustered though. I mean…not totally kidding. One day, maybe,” Dean shrugged and Castiel’s eyes filled with wonder.

“Dean…are…are you serious? You know I don’t understand sarcasm well…” Castiel looked cautiously at Dean, his eyes narrowed.

Dean sighed and sat on the bed, looking up at Cass. “Well…I mean, yeah. I can’t see myself with anyone other than you, so why not…one day?”

Castiel’s eyes widened, stunned. “I never would have thought you’d…” Cass smiled softly. “I’m not sure you’d find anyone to preside over such a union, Dean. Different species and all…” Castiel actually laughed softly and sat down beside Dean, putting his hand over Dean’s tenderly. “I never expected to have this conversation….ever.”

Dean smiled and squeezed Castiel’s hand. “Eh, if the day comes, we’ll just get Sam to get a license to do it. Or Jody? Ooh. Garth. Garth would totally do it, Werewolf and all. A hunter and an Angel get married by a werewolf…perfect.” Dean was almost giggling but Cass’ face was serious. “What?”

“You’re actually serious? You’d want to actually marry me…one day? That…doesn’t seem like something you’d want…”

Dean sighed softly and leaned his head on Cass’ shoulder. “It wasn’t something I let myself want, big difference sweetheart. With you, yes, I could see myself wanting that. I already look forward to waking up with you every morning…and the thought of a ring on your finger making it clear you’re mine…appealing as well. You can’t tell anyone…but I think I’m actually a romantic at heart.”  
Castiel ran a hand over Dean’s back, wondering at the mystery of this man beside him. “Dean, I knew you were a romantic at heart. I’ve seen your heart…but you never cease to find some way to surprise me. Do…do you think Sam could be both of ours “Best Man”?

“I think he’s Best Man enough for both of us…but if your dad comes, things are gonna get weird…” Dean and Castiel wrapped their arms around one another and laughed until Sam came knocking on the door, yelling about them waiting to go get breakfast. 

"He better watch it or I'm gonna revoke his Best Man title," Dean grumbled as he pulled on his shirt for breakfast.


	19. i deserve waffles, not condemnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean dropped Mary and Sam off at the bunker and then he had Castiel drove back into town to go see a movie. Cass was insistent Dean was going mini golfing with his family tonight so Dean decided they’d see an early movie. After the disastrous breakfast, he owed it to Cass. He parked the car and he and Castiel went to line up for tickets. They were standing in line, holding hands, when it happened again.
> 
> “Will? Will Wesson?,” Dean turned around like he was in a horror movie and there stood another woman, staring at him like she knew him. She was small, red headed, and again, busty.
> 
> “Oh! Umm…Melissa, right?” Dean stuttered, feeling the Angel at his side getting more frustrated. He could literally feel his Grace flaring out in frustration at his side. Shit. Shit. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! :( :)

Sam, Mary, Dean, and Cass sat together in a booth in the closest diner to the bunker. It was a typical little diner with red vinyl seats and checkerboards floors. It smelled of grease and smoke. Dean had his mouth stuffed with waffles covered in whipped cream and strawberries. Cass had stared longingly at the waffles until Dean cut a piece off and fed it to him. Sam and Mary both looked at one another and grinned as Castiel pouted slightly as he chewed.

“Molecules….I miss tasting food,” Cass said softly as he reached an arm around Dean. Dean whispered in Cass’ ear so that Mary and Sam couldn’t hear. “So, we’ll just have to make sure you’ve expended every bit of Grace you have…the fun way…when we eat cake at the event we talked about earlier.” Castiel’s eyes widened and Dean knew he would have blushed if he was capable. 

“Dean? Dean Wesson? Remember me? We met at that bar across town last year…” Dean turned to the sound of one of his fake names to see a busty blonde looking at him with big brown eyes…Oh...Oh no. Dean felt Castiel stiffen as the woman put both hands on the table and leaned over to show off her impressive assets to Dean. 

“Oh, uh, Helena right?” Dean stammered, cursing internally his bad luck, scooting closer to Cass and away from her assets. 

“Haley…” the blonde huffed as she laid a hand on Dean’s hand on the table, her pink painted fingernails gripping his hand. Dean looked down at it as he felt Castiel look down at it as well. Shit. It would be totally rude to jerk his hand back like it was on fire right? He started trying to pull his hand away but she was persistent….and strong. What the Hell. 

“Umm, Haley right…I’m kinda…with my family…” Dean said, his forehead scrunched in annoyance at her forwardness. What had he ever found appealing in her behavior? He was plastered to Castiel’s side, almost in his damn lap at this point, yet she didn’t get the hint. His Angel with his polite words and millennia of manners was far preferable. 

“OH! Hi there! Care to introduce me?” Haley ran a finger across his knuckles before Dean slid his hand off the table and slid an arm around Castiel. Still no reaction from her…Oblivious much? 

He didn’t particularly care to introduce her, no. “This is my brother Sam, my…sister Mary,” Dean knew his mom looked far too young to be his mom so it was the quickest thing he could think of…”and my fiancé Cass.” The title spilled out of his mouth faster than he could process it. It was kind of the truth after all, and if that didn’t shut her down, nothing would. He felt Castiel turn his head to stare at him and Sam and Mary froze across the table. 

Haley withdrew her hand and looked from Dean to Cass. “Oh…I didn’t see a ring…and I didn’t take you for the type to…”

Dean cleared his throat to cut her off. “You don’t even know me, Haley. You met me once. My engagement is a very recent development, one I don’t feel necessary to explain to you….so if you’ll excuse me…good to see you.” Dean turned away from her to continue talking to Cass and his family. 

“It was good wasn’t it…at least you thought so that night…” He cringed and rolled his eyes Heavenward as he heard the tone of her voice. Dean felt Castiel stiffen again and he huffed. Pushy. He really began to dislike his past choices more and more. It was making Castiel upset and he could not abide that. Mary sucked in a breath at her forwardness and Sam shook his head. 

Dean cleared his throat and went to stand but Castiel put his hand on his shoulder and he spoke softly. “Haley, pardon me but you are being rude and petulant. Dean has politely turned you down, to continue to press your advances upon someone who is spoken for makes you appear as a harlot. Have enough respect for yourself and Dean’s family to leave with your dignity intact. I am sure there are many other men out there who would be flattered by your advances,” Haley tilted her head at Cass and began to speak but something in his eyes made her think better of it and she huffed and walked off. 

Dean squeezed Cass’ hand and slid his waffles away, having lost his appetite. “Thanks, babe. I needed the help…”

“Dean, I have to say, your taste in companions has greatly improved…” Mary said quietly. 

“Don’t…It’s not her fault. It’s mine. I was an asshole. I would just have preferred you and Cass not be witness to it. Sam…well, he saw enough of it” Dean sighed as he sipped his coffee. Cass put his arm back around Dean’s waist and Dean propped his head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah…I much prefer your choices as of late…and speaking of which…did my ears deceive me or did you say Fiancé? Or was that all for show…” Sam said with a grin that Dean thought might break his face. 

Dean's eyes widened like a deer in the head lights.“Oh, that…well...um, yeah so…maybe? I didn’t exactly, it kinda just came out…I…Cass, help me out here.”

“I think you are doing just fine on your own, Dean, as I am confused myself. You specifically said this morning was not a marriage proposal,” Cass said quietly as he sipped his coffee. 

“Way to throw me under the bus, Angel,” Dean growled. “Okay, so it may have come up in conversation but it’s not like we have any immediate plans…I said one day…not like tomorrow…We haven’t proposed or anything…just talked about it…”

“I call Best Man,” Sam grinned big then looked between the two of them, his hands laced together on the laminate table top.

“Oh, we discussed that already. You’re going to serve as Best Man for both of us,” Castiel said with a soft smile he covered as he sipped at his coffee again.

Sam’s grin spread wider on his face. “Hell yeah! I look awesome in a tux. Wait…Dean, you said you hadn’t made any plans…”

Dean ran his hands over his face. “We were _just_ talking. Damn it.”

“Garth will initiate,” Castiel said softly. 

“CASTIEL! That’s the last time I confide in you…” Dean groaned as he put his face on the table.

“You called me your fiancé first without a proper proposal…and we both know you will confide in me again. I did save you from the pushy female, and I didn’t smite her despite her advances on you and her obvious prior carnal knowledge of you. I deserve waffles, not condemnation.” Castiel slid Dean’s plate in front of him and cut off a bite of waffle and popped it in his mouth. He chewed and stared at Dean as Mary and Sam did the same. 

“Damn it, you’re cute when you threaten to smite people,” Dean grinned as he shook his head. 

“You two make me want to puke,” Sam groaned. 

“When you set a date…I’m the first to know, you hear me? I always said Angels were watching over you. I’d be proud to call one my son-in-law….” Mary smiled beautifully. 

“Geez, it’s getting way too chick flick up in here…” Dean groaned as he stole the fork from Cass and ate another bite of waffle.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Dean dropped Mary and Sam off at the bunker and then he had Castiel drove back into town to go see a movie. Cass was insistent Dean was going mini golfing with his family tonight so Dean decided they’d see an early movie. After the disastrous breakfast, he owed it to Cass. He parked the car and he and Castiel went to line up for tickets. They were standing in line, holding hands, when it happened again.

“Will? Will Wesson?,” Dean turned around like he was in a horror movie and there stood another woman, staring at him like she knew him. She was small, red headed, and again, busty.

“Oh! Umm…Melissa, right?” Dean stuttered, feeling the Angel at his side getting more frustrated. He could literally feel his Grace flaring out in frustration at his side. Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Melody, but close enough. It has been a couple of years since I saw you, but you do make a lasting impression…” the small red head said with a smile. It was Dean’s turn to buy tickets so he practically threw his money at the window attendant and drug Cass inside with a strangled goodbye to the red head. 

“What the Hell is happening? Does God hate me?” Dean groaned out as Castiel stood beside him, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked around the lobby of the theatre. It smelled of popcorn and nacho cheese and Dean could not enjoy a moment of it for the sweat gathering under his arms. What the fuck was going on?

“My Father does not hate you. He seems to have a preference for you as a matter of fact. Don’t blame him for your lack of sexual restraint in the past…” Castiel turned away from Dean then mumbled…”Oh no…” Dean looked in the direction Cass was looking and there was a brunette woman who looked familiar in an odd way. Castiel whipped back around to stare at Dean, his eyes wide and terrified. “That’s Daphne, Dean…”

Dean tilted his head, trying to remember a Daphne he'd had sex with when it suddenly hit him. “You’re fucking _wife_ when you had freaking amnesia? Holy shit. You’re lecturing me and you’re fucking _married_? I forgot all about her.”

Castiel threw his hand up to shield his face from the woman in question and he eyed Dean nervously. “It was not a legitimate union. In name only, Dean…but who marries someone with no memory who has healing powers? She was obsessed with me…She _cannot_ see me Dean! What do we do?”

Dean turned around and looked over Cass’ shoulder and Melanie, the red head, was walking toward him. He gripped Castiel by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes. “We are warriors, Cass. We have fought off monsters, demons, and God’s sister. We’ve been tortured and died multiple times. We do what any warrior would do….We hide in the bathroom till the movie starts…Come on…” Dean drug Cass to the men’s room, where they paced and spoke in whispers for several minutes. Luckily it was empty.

“I’ll say it again! What the Hell is going on? It’s one thing for me to run into women I’ve had one night stands with….We both know I used to be a bit…” Dean shrugged and tilted his head back and forth.

“Slatternly?” Castiel suggested quietly, his eyes tight as he stared into Dean's green eyes.

“I’m going to Google that, and when I found out what it means, you’re in trouble married man,” Dean hissed out, his face close to Castiel’s as he peered out the cracked open door.

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest.“I already told you, Dean. We’re not actually married. She called me her husband as a way to protect me….Well she said that. Looking back on it now, I find her plan was a bit disturbing…keeping someone suffering from memory loss hiding in her house after she found me naked by a lake…I really show poor judgement when it comes to female companions...” 

“Me and you both, Angel...Yeah kinda sounds like something from Misery. Good thing I found you when I did, huh? Before she debauched you…” Dean grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows at Cass. 

“Yes, quite. Because I ended up debauched by a Reaper, which went much better for me…” Castiel growled out.

“Okay, I’m sorry this date has sucked. We’ll figure out what’s going on and do this another day…” Dean sighed as he eased open the door. The lobby was empty except for the attendants at the candy counter. “But I’m not leaving here without candy,Damn it.…” Dean stalked to the counter and bought several things, Castiel at his side. When he turned to walk out, a pretty tanned skin girl with curly hair bumped into him. She didn’t see his face but Dean paled and pulled Castiel out of the building without another word. 

“Get in the car. Get in the car, now. We’ve got to be under some kind of spell…” Dean groaned out.

Castiel climbed in the car quickly and shut his door. “Why do you say that?”

“Because that was Cassie, an old ex….not a one night stand….” Dean hissed quietly as he threw himself into the car. “She lives in Ohio. What the hell is she doing in Kansas? Gotta be a spell…”

“Wait…you had a girlfriend named Cassie?” Castiel looked over, his eyes wide and alarmed before they narrowed suspiciously. Dean felt his Grace prickle along his skin again.

“Oh shit…Cass, no don’t go down that line of thinking, sweetheart….” Dean pleaded with his eyes as he shook his head in denial.

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and almost pouted. “Dean, if you ever call me Cassie, I will punch you in the nose, just to be clear…”

“Dude, I can’t help that your name and hers are kinda similar, and if this is a spell, why aren’t we seeing any more of your old girlfriends?” Dean grumbled out, trying to remove the attention from himself. 

“Because Meg, Hannah, Anna, and April are all dead. It would be odd if they were resurrected solely to bring me discomfort.” Castiel said matter-of-factly, his eyes locked with Dean.

“Riiight…wait…Hannah and Anna too? Dude..Anna?!” Dean looked over with wide eyes.

“We didn’t…you know, but yes, we had feelings for one another at one time. Hannah kissed me and removed her clothing in front of me but when I told her I could not afford to be distracted from saving you from the Mark, she appeared to perceive my message,” Castiel said as he picked at the cuffs of his shirt. 

“Cass…”Dean tilted his head and gripped the Angel’s hand.

“I had no interest in a relationship with Hannah regardless but my only concern was you,”

Dean sighed and ran his hands through his hair before leaning over to place one soft kiss on Castiel’s lips. A knock on his window had him turning to look and his stomach dropped. He rolled the window down to speak to the woman standing at his window.

“Cassie, how’ve you been?” Dean smiled uncomfortably as he gripped Castiel’s hand tight in his own. Cass held it tight enough that Dean thought he'd have a broken bone if he squeezed any tighter.  
\-----------------------------------  
Dean and Castiel stormed back in the bunker only to hear Crowley’s voice coming from the TV room as they slammed the door. Mary and Sam were quietly conversing in the War Room. 

“What the Hell is he doing here after what he did to Cass?” Dean growled out at his mom and brother. 

“He said you would want to see him after the day you had…”Sam said softly. I figured you might know what he’s talking about. If it makes you feel any better, I’ve got holy water ready if he gets too mouthy. 

Castiel and Dean looked to one another and their eyes narrowed in sync. “CROWLEY!” Dean bellowed, his face reddening in anger and his fists clenching at his side. 

Dean stormed into the TV room with Castiel at his back, his Grace radiating off of him in waves Dean could feel. Mary and Sam followed behind. Crowley was the picture of ease, his hands folded in his lap. He smiled smugly at the two men. “Did you have a fun day, boys?”

“What the fuck did you do, Crowley? I didn’t sign up This is Your Life…” Dean said, pushing the tip of his finger into the demon’s chest. 

“Oh, did you not enjoy that little jaunt down memory lane? Get any new phone numbers?” Crowley smiled up at Dean. 

“No. I’m with Cass now. What point are you trying to make here and what the Hell did you do?” Dean growled out.

“Oh, I just had mother cook up a little spell to lure out some of your previous…entanglements…I apologize that you didn’t have more to call upon, Cassie, but all of yours appear to be dead…Dean, you should take note of that.” At the nickname, Castiel reared back and punched Crowley in the nose. 

“Don’t call me Cassie ever again,” Castiel said with venom in his tone, his eyes blue with Grace.

“OH shit, Dean….Castiel met Cassie huh? I wondered if that awkwardness would ever get brought up….” Sam said with a grimace on his face. 

“Cassie, from the racist truck case in the book? Oh, Dean…” Mary groaned out. 

Dean whirled on his family, feeling personally attacked. “Hey! Cass has a wife! She was there too! It’s not all my exes! Somebody lecture him!”

“Dean!” Cass’ eyes widened with betrayal. 

“You’re already _married_?” Mary said, her mom voice coming out. “How can you and Dean be engaged then?”

Cass turned to Mary, frustration in his eyes. “I had amnesia and it wasn’t an actual marriage. I’m starting to think it was more of an unhealthy kidnapping situation the more I think on it…I wasn’t myself. Dean…kidnapped…me back from her. I didn’t know who he was though…”

“He did WHAT?!” Mary bellowed. She and Castiel began having a heated discussion that Sam was trying to rescue Cass from while Dean faced off with Crowley. 

Dean looked to Crowley, grabbing his tie. “You are turning my entire life into chaos. Get your mom to cancel the spell…now.”

Crowley stood up, making Dean back out of his personal space, “Engaged? When the bloody hell did that happen?”

“It hasn’t actually happened, damn it! We’re just talking about it!” Dean yelled, his hands thrown up in the air in frustration. “You know what, everybody shut the fuck up okay?” Dean yelled louder as the room fell silent. “Crowley, get your mom to drop the spell, now.”

“Oh, very well,” Crowley said with a sigh. He sent a text to his mother and pouted. “It was fun while it lasted.”

“Now, Cass is _not_ married okay? It was a Misery, creepy religious devotion thing. However…I’m just gonna come out and say it okay? Crowley, in all his assholeness, helped me see today who I was and who I am…and how I’m a lot better off for it…so...” Dean suddenly got down on one knee in front of Cass as Castiel looked at him skeptically.

“Oh he is so not doing this now…”Crowley groaned out.

“Shut up, Crowley,” Sam said through gritted teeth.

“Cass, Marry me and let me make an honest Angel out of you,” Dean winked and Castiel rolled his eyes.

Castiel smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "You are completely impossible, Dean."

Dean shrugged, still looking up at Castiel from the ground. “You knew that already, now…”

“Oh for Heaven’s Sake, of course,” Cass grinned as he rolled his eyes and smirked again.

“You’ve only been dating him for like a week?!” Crowley said in exasperation. 

Dean got up with a hand from Cass and smiled at Crowley after he hugged the Angel to him. “We’ve been dating for like eight years, I just didn’t know it…”

Sam laughed, “God’s honest truth there…”


	20. You Broke the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both laid there a moment before they laughed. “Cass, you didn’t blow all the lights in the bunker. Should I be offended or question my sexual performance?” Dean said with a grin. 
> 
> “Well, I apparently took it out on the bed this time…I think I will still occasionally blow bulbs but I will continue to grow my control over my passion, with _lots and lots_ of practice.” Cass looked at Dean with heat in his eyes as he slid carefully out of him and laid on his back, breathing hard. “Your sexual performance is _never_ in question my love.”

Mary and Sam had suddenly decided to go out for the afternoon. Crowley had left in a huff and Dean had put the wards back in place. He leaned against the inside of his bedroom door, staring at Castiel, who was sitting calmly on the bed. He was fully dressed, much to Dean’s dislike.

“So, can I call you a Winchester now?” Dean smiled impishly at Cass, who had the gall to look shyly at him.

“Dean, you don’t need to rush into this. Today has been a disaster. If you did it on a whim…”Castiel said quietly, hesitation in his tone.

“Whim, Hell. I’d go do the paperwork today if you’d let me. Now that I can have it…I want it…bad,” Dean said with conviction as he paced over to the Angel. “You’re mine already, a piece of paper would just make it officially official.”

“Officially official? Your use of the English language will forever confound me, Dean,” Castiel said with a smile as Dean crawled onto the bed. “However, this whole situation is completely unheard of…”

Dean grinned softly. “An Angel getting married? Well, I mean, we’ve never been good at doing things like everyone else anyway…”

“Well that is most certainly true,” Cass grinned as Dean crawled up to him, making Castiel lean back onto the bed as he crawled over his body. 

“I’m going to get you a ring and everything. It’s gonna be awesome,” Dean said with a wicked smile as he looked down at Cass. 

“Why is one required to wear jewelry to indicate a romantic coupling? My Father never indicated any such thing was necessary. I mean, couples bonded by Cherubs have it marked on their hearts, which I get but….” Castiel trailed off, his lips quirked in confusion.

“It’s kind of barbaric. I get it, but I guess it’s a sign of ownership, belonging…I like that. I am pretty uncivilized though…” Dean wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke, biting his lower lip as he raked his eyes across Cass' face. 

Castiel grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled him down to press their mouths together. “I’ll show you uncivilized…” Dean moaned as he felt Cass pressing them together. Castiel snaked one hand under Dean’s shirt and dug his nails in and Dean gasped into his mouth. 

“Oh, yeah, Cass. Show me how savage you can be…” Dean grinned like he didn’t believe he had it in him. Castiel bared his teeth and grabbed Dean’s shirt and ripped it off in one swift motion. Dean stared at the tattered remains in Cass’ hand and his eyes widened.

“You tend to forget my strength, Dean. Now, take your pants off now or I’ll rip them off too. Seeing all these women fawning over you today has made me quite adamant about staking my claim on you in ways other than pretty rings. Pants. Off. Now.” Dean sat back and quickly fumbled with the zipper of his pants. 

“Fuck, Cass. You can’t talk like that and expect me to make coherent thoughts…” Dean said as he pulled his pants off and chunked them across the room along with his boxers. Castiel sat up in the bed and began to unbutton his shirt, slowly, as Dean crawled back up on the bed. 

“You know, I never realized till today how valid my previous concerns were about your inability to be monogamous…” Cass said as he slid his shirt off and Dean couldn’t keep his hands away, running his fingers over his chest. Dean frowned and his fingers stilled.

“Cass, I explained this…” Dean began, looking crestfallen. 

“I know, Dean. Which is why I was trying to tell you...The fact that you are willing and eager to tie yourself to me is making me feel quite…uncivilized…”Castiel, quickly yanked off his pants and underwear and discarded them on the floor as well. Cass pulled Dean to his front, both of them naked now, their erections slotting against one another happily. Castiel bit down on Dean’s shoulder, leaving a mark from his teeth. Dean hissed and threw his head back, making a lewd groan. HIs Angel flipped them over so he was on top, staring down at Dean as he pressed their groins together.

“Those women don’t know your soul, your heart. They only see you for what pleasure you can bring them with your body. They don’t even know how brilliant your mind is, or your bravery, or selflessness, or loyalty. That is what I find offensive, not the fact that you bedded them. It’s the fact that they feel they have some form of claim on you when they do not know you at all, nor can they even appreciate you for who you are. You are so much more than a beautiful body, though I have no complaints about that part of you either,” Castiel said as he dipped down and kissed Dean’s neck. Dean was unusually quiet beneath his Angel.

“That…that is by far the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me….” Dean said softly as he nuzzled into Cass’ neck. 

“Then you need many more positive things said to you. I will gladly make that my duty,” Castiel murmured back as his tongue slid into Dean’s ear and the hunter bucked beneath him. “After I remove the memory of those women from your thoughts…right now,” Cass grinned as he kissed down Dean’s chest and slid his human’s hard length into his mouth completely. 

“Damn it, Cass!” Dean moaned out as his entire groin propelled off the bed, pushing himself deeper into Castiel’s hot mouth. “Fucking love that you can do that. Not even fair…” he panted out in gasps. Cass placed his hands on Dean’s hips and pushed down, holding him down on the bed as he worked Dean with his mouth. Dean reflexively fought against Cass’ hold on him as he groaned out his pleasure. His hands found Cass’ hair and gripped at it none-to-delicately. Castiel moaned around Dean’s cock and the hunter's eyes rolled back in his head at the sound. “Cass, baby, come on. Please,” Dean whined in need. Castiel reached over and grabbed the lube from the drawer and slicked up one finger as he held Dean down effortlessly with one hand. 

“You like reminding me how strong you are, don’t you?” Dean growled out as he struggled against his strength.

“I do,” Cass smiled innocently as he took Dean back into his mouth and slid one finger in at the same time. Dean made an unintelligible pleasure sound and he gripped at the bed like he might tear through it. “You cannot fault me for using every trick at my disposal…” Cass added a second finger and Dean’s eyes crushed closed as Castiel found his prostate and slid across it as he continued working Dean in and out of his mouth. 

“Cass, if you do not stop, I’m not gonna make it much longer…” Dean moaned out as Cass ran his free hand up to place it over Dean’s heart. 

Castiel slid his mouth off Dean and rained hot, open mouthed kisses on his thighs as he continued to work his fingers in and out of the hunter, “Giving you pleasure brings me pleasure, Dean. It’s not always about both of us coming you know…” Castiel whispered quietly as he bit and sucked a love bite into Dean’s thigh. 

“What happened to being uncivilized and savage? Or are you giving up on the idea…” Dean growled, an eyebrow quirked in challenge as his face was flushed in arousal. 

“Damn it, Dean. Don’t taunt me…” Cass growled out, a spark of Grace burning behind his eyes. Dean smirked and moved his body so that he was working Cass’ fingers in and out of him.   
He grinned as he saw the faraway look in the Angel's eyes, “Thought you wanted to claim me...Come on, sweetheart…” he crooned out, watching Castiel's tighten dangerously. 

“Do you like to live dangerously, Dean, taunting a Seraph?” 

“Hi, I’m Dean Winchester, have you met me?”

Cass let a wicked smile flit across his face before he took the lube and rubbed some along his cock, letting Dean see his every move. He lined up and drove into Dean in one smooth motion, making him arch off the bed like he’d been electrocuted. Castiel set a punishing pace that left the hunter panting, whining, and writhing underneath him, his arms wrapped around the Angel’s neck. “Dean Winchester, I know you carnally, biblically, soulfully. I knit your bones, nerves, skin, and tendons back together from your corpse as I breathed new life into you. I touched your soul with the bare hands of my true form as I raised you from Hell. I don’t have to have sex with you to stake my claim over those women from today. You are, and have always been, mine.” Castiel’s words seemed to have his desired effect on his beloved human as Dean cried out beneath him and nodded his head in agreement. “My love for you is not civilized, Dean,” Castiel said as he gripped Dean’s face between his hands and slid his tongue into his mouth without invitation, tasting and taking his mouth as he was below. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist as he drove into him, huffing and groaning into his mouth. Dean’s skin glowed with sweat as he exerted himself while Castiel drove into him hard, moving his mouth to Dean’s collar bone. Cass’ hard thrusts kept the sturdy bed banging against the hard stone wall of the bunker, making them both glad the bunker was empty. Dean dug his nails into Cass’ back fiercely, raking them down from shoulder to hip, making Cass hiss out, “Dean!” 

“Cass, touch me please!” Dean groaned out, bringing attention to his untouched dick, lying between their stomachs.

“Anything you want, Dean…” Cass panted out as he gripped his length in his hand and began stroking him in fast thrusts to match how he drove into his hunter. When Dean again dug his nails into Cass’ back, Castiel bit into his other shoulder as he grabbed Dean’s arms and pinned them above his head with enough force that they both heard the bed creak. 

“Oh fuck, Cass, you’re gonna break our bed,” Dean groaned as Castiel held his arms above like shackles. 

“You asked for this, Dean,” Cass moaned out as he felt himself getting closer and he sped his pace up to what anyone else would consider more than human, yet Dean could endure as he threw his head back as Castiel changed the angle to hit his prostate as he worked him with his hand. As Dean spilled himself onto his stomach, he tightened around Cass inside of him and Castiel groaned into his sweat laced neck and poured his release deep into Dean, staking his physical claim and ownership. As they both clutched at one another, groaning out their release, their legs clutched around one another, the bed creaked again before the legs of the end of the bed gave out and they found themselves laying with their heads elevated.

They both laid there a moment before they laughed. “Cass, you didn’t blow all the lights in the bunker. Should I be offended or question my sexual performance?” Dean said with a grin. 

“Well, I apparently took it out on the bed this time…I think I will still occasionally blow bulbs but I will continue to grow my control over my passion, with _lots and lots_ of practice.” Cass looked at Dean with heat in his eyes as he slid carefully out of him and laid on his back, breathing hard. “Your sexual performance is _never_ in question my love.”

“Do I still have to go mini golfing? I really just want to shower and go to sleep….” Dean sighed contentedly. 

“We made a deal, you and I, and you will keep it. We have time for a shower and a nap before you go out with your family. You cannot lie in bed with me all day.” Castiel said with a grin, brushing a sweaty strand of hair off Dean’s forehead.

“You said we could do whatever we wanted….” Dean grinned as he bit his lip. 

“Why do you have to be so tempting? You would make the most devout Angel fall at your feet….and you did…” Castiel pressed his lips to Dean and sucked his lower lip into his mouth.

When Mary and Sam arrived home, Sam texted ahead of time to make sure everyone was fully clothed. At the affirmative, they walked in to find Dean and Cass both freshly showered, fully dressed, and repairing the bed. Sam and Mary did not ask nor did Dean and Cass say but the two men kept laughing to themselves as Sam sighed. 

About an hour later, Castiel shooed Dean and his family out of the door with a kiss for Dean. “Have fun, Dean. I’ll be here when you get back.” As soon as the door closed and he heard the car drive off, he picked up his phone and called a number. 

“I’m dropping the wardings. I need you to pop in, if you don’t mind……..Yes, I am aware you are a very busy man. Mhm…..” Castiel hung up and sighed to himself as he went to power the wardings down. About ten minutes later, Crowley popped in, his arms already crossed over his chest. 

“I have to say I’m surprised you called. We haven’t exactly been on good terms the last week or so,” Crowley smirked as he snapped his fingers and a glass of bourbon popped into his hand.

“Yes, well, the recent developments have made things complicated and uncomfortable for you I know,” Castiel said politely, his hands behind his back as he paced while he spoke. 

“Yes…well…are the humans away?” Crowley said as he looked around at the empty bunker. 

“They are all out. You can speak freely,” Cass said as he looked at the demon. 

“I know I haven’t exactly made things easy for you…I acknowledge jealousy is one of my higher ranked sins,” Crowley said with a shrug as he took a swig of his drink.

“For me as well, Crowley. However, you know your actions only proved to push Dean and I closer together right?” Castiel said, his eyes trained on the demon.

“I’m very aware. At first I wasn't but I figured, why not have some fun?” he drawled out, his eyebrow raised.

“Thank you,” Castiel said with determination. Crowley stared for a beat longer than normal then tipped his drink in salute.

“Do I get to be a groomsman at least?” Crowley said with an amused smirk.

Castiel smirked and put on his most serious face. “Do you promise not to try to deal for anyone’s soul and be on your very best behavior?”

Crowley pondered a moment, locking eyes with the Angel. “Well, take all the fun out of it won’t you….Will there be an open bar?”

“Crowley….” Castiel said with an eyeroll.

The demon _almost_ smiled. “Yes, yes. I promise.”

Castiel's mouth quirked up at the edge's, fighting a smile of his own. “Then, yes, my friend. I would love for you to be there, and I will endeavor not to smite you if you strive not to exorcise me.”

“The day of, yes…At the Bachelor party…I make no promises….” Crowley said as he downed his drink. “Just…you know….we agree not to tell anyone else we’re friends now, right? It’d hurt my image.” 

“Deal. It’s our little secret to the other Angels and Demons…though I'm pretty sure the Winchesters have figured it out by now...” Castiel said with a smile as he pondered his future with excitement for the first time in all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I believe our time has come to an end for this fic, but please subscribe to me for new fics as I write them, and with new episodes coming out, I'll be writing again soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading this crazy story of mine!


	21. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seriously, we don’t even know this many people….Almost all our friends and family are dead. Who are all these people?” Dean and Castiel had their heads stuck out a crack in the door beside the back of the church. Both men were in identical black tuxes except that Cass had a sky blue tie and Dean had an emerald green one. Their polished black dress shoes gleamed in the bright light of the hall they were hiding in, peering out at the ever growing crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I was finished?? OOOPS. Someone asked for a wedding...I gave them a wedding...reception to follow....I'm so sorry for the tooth-rotting fluff!

“Seriously, we don’t even know this many people….Almost all our friends and family are dead. Who are all these people?” Dean and Castiel had their heads stuck out a crack in the door beside the back of the church. Both men were in identical black tuxes except that Cass had a sky blue tie and Dean had an emerald green one. Their polished black dress shoes gleamed in the bright light of the hall they were hiding in, peering out at the ever growing crowd.

“Hunters. I can overhear some of the conversations…Apparently word got out that Dean Winchester was finally getting married to “that Angel of his”…I blame Sam.” Castiel said with a growl of annoyance mixed with nervousness at the large crowd of hunters.

“Blame me for what?” Sam came around the end of the hall then, looking dashing in his black tux with a green tie to match Dean’s. His hair was looking fabulous as always. He stopped in his tracks as he saw them standing together, pressed shoulder to shoulder by the door. “HEY! You two aren’t supposed to see each other beforehand. It’s bad luck.”

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically as he put an arm around Cass’ shoulder. “Please…if we didn’t have bad luck we’d have no luck at all. We’ll chance it. Besides someone had to make sure Cass’ tie wasn’t backwards…” It was Castiel’s turn to roll his eyes, this time at Dean as he straightened his tie out of habit. “Sam…who are all these people? We didn’t plan for a crowd…” Dean gestured toward the door with his chin and Sam peered above both of their heads. 

“Ooooh. I did not invite all these people. I recognize some. Hunters. Do we have anyone doing weapons checks at the door?”

Dean nodded solemnly. “Apparently Jody and Donna took that on when they realized the crowd was bigger than we planned. Cass got Rowena to sigil the whole damn church as well. We’ve got at least four different species in here. Garth, his wife and kid, and Kate are werewolves. Not to mention Alicia, Max, and Rowena make up the witch section. I think Cass is the only Celestial and Crowley is the only demon but still…It’s a recipe for disaster.”

“Disaster? Did someone call me?” Crowley growled out as he came up behind them, in a similarly blue tie as Castiel’s with a dashing black tux. He had tidied up his beard and lifted his eyebrows in question.

Dean tightened his eyes and whispered into Castiel’s ear as they all stepped away from the door. “I still can’t believe you asked him to be a groomsman.”

“I have instructed Crowley to neither speak to nor touch Claire as my groomswoman. Or Jody, who has the demon blade by the way Crowley…” Castiel said with a soft note of warning in his tone. Crowley sighed dramatically.

“I told you I’d be on my very best behavior and I am going to be. Cross my heart.” Crowley grinned wickedly and winked. 

“You forgot the hope to die part…” Dean grumbled as he gripped Cass’ hand in his, glancing back out at the crowd.

“Didn’t forget. I don’t make promises I can’t keep. Now what’s the problem? More gawkers than you planned for? You boys really should have expected this. You’re famous.” Crowley peered out of the door then, shrugging as he tugged at the bottom of his jacket, straightening its fit on his shoulders.

“We didn’t know we were…” Dean growled out again, sweat starting to form on his forehead as he dabbed at it with a tissue. “Hey, Cass, remember when you offered to let us run off to Vegas?” Dean grinned, smiling big and flashing his white teeth.

Castiel raised his eyebrow and shrugged out from Dean’s arm. “Yes. I also remember when you shot that idea down and said you were going to do this properly, and now here we are. Crowley and I get to stand with targets on our backs in front of a crowd of surly hunters.”

“I’ve got you covered, Feathers. I’ve got an Angel Blade. Claire has her gun. We’ve got your back. I believe Sam and Jody are equally armed, and of course there is mother. She is sitting near Mary, just in case.” Crowley opened his jacket flash the Angel Blade in his jacket before crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam nodded, checking that his gun and blade were in his jacket. “You bet your ass we’re armed. Now, Garth said you both would come out opposite doors on either side of the alter and meet up there. Walking down the aisle is too risky with all the hunters out there.”

Dean groaned and leaned his head against the hall wall and sliding his eyes closed. “I feel like we’re planning battle strategies instead of about to get married…”

“It’s you two…What do you expect?” Sam laughed as he clapped them both on the shoulder. “I’m gonna go check in with Jody, Donna, and mom. Come on Crowley.” Sam and Crowley left Dean and Cass alone in the hall, staring at one another in silence. 

“You’re sure you still want to do this, Dean?” Castiel said, his eyes boring into Dean’s. 

“You getting cold feet, Angel?” Dean said with a quirked eyebrow as he pulled him into his chest and nuzzled into his neck. “Do I have to do some more convincing of the benefits of being my husband?”

Cass breathed softly into Dean’s neck, laying one chaste kiss on his exposed skin. “You did a great amount of “convincing” last night, Dean. Still..”

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand a drug him into a storage room right off the hall and slammed the door behind them. Dean shoved Cass against the door and pressed their lips together, letting his tongue slide into the familiar taste of his Angels’ mouth. Their hands laced together as Dean pushed Cass’ arms above his head, making his dress shirt come untucked at his stomach. 

“You look good enough to eat in that damned tux, Angel,” Dean growled out as he nipped at his ear, making Cass let out a stifled moan as he arched into him. 

“Dean there are about fifty of our closest friends and a bunch of strangers two walls away. We can’t do this now!” Castiel hissed out as his hands slid through Dean’s hair then glided down his back to grip his ass.

“Your mouth is saying no, so why are your hands on my ass, babe?” Dean laughed into Castiel’s eager mouth as the Angel squeezed his ass through his dress pants. 

“I absolutely will not fuck you in a broom closet on our wedding day, damn it…at least until we’ve said out vows…” Cass growled out as he nipped at Dean’s neck.

“Guys!” Sam yelled from the hall. “Where the hell did you go?”

Suddenly the door to their closet swung open and they spilled out on the floor, Dean landing on top of Cass. Their hair was a mess and Castiel’s shirt was untucked and their ties were askew. They both looked up to see Crowley and Sam scowling in disapproval. Crowley shook his head. “You two fuck like rabbits. Now, go in the bath room and make yourselves presentable. It’s time to get married.”  
\---------------------------------  
Mary sat alone on the front pew with Rowena a few spaces down. Mary glanced behind her nervously at the growing crowd of loud hunters. She knew there were witches and werewolves in the crowd as well. This was a weird day. Suddenly a scruffy haired brunette gentleman with a beard and the kindest blue eyes sat down next to her. She cleared her throat with nervous energy. Rowena glanced over and her mouth gaped open and her eyes grew wide, but the witch seemed frozen to her seat. The man was dressed in a slightly wrinkled black tux with a black tie. He smiled kindly at Mary but said nothing. Rowena was gesturing wildly at Mary but she couldn’t figure out what she was trying to say.

The music began. “I Found” by Amber Run. Dean had wanted classic rock but Castiel’s more eclectic but vastly more appropriate taste won out. However, Dean did win by them walking out to “Thank You” by Led Zeppelin. That had appeased him, much to Mary’s amusement. The hunter they had introduced as Garth, stood at the front of the church. If the boys had not told her, she’d have never known the gangly, sweet young man was a werewolf. His little two year old, that Dean had been adorable with, toddled down the aisle, followed by the watchful eyes of her werewolf mother. None of the hunters in attendance seemed to have any clue what they were, but the friends in the crowd tensely watched them get to the front, where the little one fiddled with the lace of her dress harmlessly. Mary smiled fondly at her before looking back to see Claire and Jody walk up, dressed in colors to match Dean and Castiel’s respective blues and greens. 

It had been very interesting to meet Claire. When Dean and Castiel had explained her relationship to the Angel, she had expected a surly, angry, resentful girl but she was a true delight, and reminded Mary much of herself at that age. Jody, of course, was an amazing woman who Mary was glad had been there for her boys when she couldn’t be. Mary’s smile widened as Sam came down the aisle, followed by Crowley. Mary heard a slight murmur in the audience as some of the more suspicious hunters felt something off about Crowley but no one moved. 

“You can relax, Mary. No one can hurt anybody in here today. It’s under control,” the bearded man beside her mumbled softly. 

“Do I know you?” Mary looked over after Sam passed by her. He locked eyes with the man beside her and stumbled on the first step going on to the alter area. Crowley didn’t trip but he quirked his eyebrow as he went to stand next to Claire. The man gestured for Mary to watch as Dean and Castiel came in from opposite doors and met, facing one another, with Garth in the middle. 

“That’s my son,” Chuck whispered proudly in Mary’s ear as he gestured at Castiel. Mary froze in place, her eyes locked on Dean and Castiel. She saw Sam nudge Dean, who in turn eyeballed Cass and gestured with his head. She watched Castiel’s eyes narrow and she swallowed nervously as Chuck sighed. “Oh boy. Have your sons ever been really mad at you Mary? Oh, right. You’ve been dead for 33 years…Sorry about that. I think my sister overstepped some boundaries bringing you back against your will. I’ve had a talk with her. She wanted to come today but I told her with the whole non-consensually forcing Dean to be attracted to her and the fact that she tortured Castiel to get Dean to sell me out, I thought it best she not come. Sorry, I’m rambling. Hi! I’m Chuck!” Chuck extended his hand and Mary slowly shook it, wariness all over her face. 

“You’re Go..” but Chuck held up a finger. 

“Chuck. Just Chuck. That other name makes me uncomfortable.”

“Oh…Okay,” Mary mumbled out as Rowena slid down the bench to sit closer to Chuck. 

“So good ta see you again, Chuck! Look at us! Three proud parents with our kids getting along sa well.” Rowena grinned out like they were parents watching their kids play on the playground.

“Yes. I noticed Castiel and Crowley were friends now. I can’t say I think that is the smartest decision my son has made to date, but he’s nothing if not independent in his thinking….” As the crowd was all seated, the church grew quiet. Dean and Castiel were both fidgeting on their feet and Cass was stealing glances at Chuck. He leaned over and whispered in Mary’s ear. “He’s had a tough time and we haven’t talked…you know…ever. He’s pretty angry at me…but I’m really proud of him.” Mary looked stunned, not knowing what to say but thankfully Garth began to speak. He stood before the crowd in a tan suit with a red bow tie, looking adorably lanky and friendly as always.

“Friends, we have joined here today to share with Dean and Castiel an important moment in their lives. In their time together, they have grown in friendship and love for one another and they have decided to join together as one in the eyes of God.” Chuck smiled smugly from the front pew as he crossed his arms. Sam almost had a coughing fit but Dean elbowed him.   
“They have written their vows and before they get started, I would like to add, if there is anyone here that is here to do harm, share harmful words, or otherwise ruin this happy occasion, I would ask you to leave now.” 

A grouchy, plaid clad hunter stood up, looking angry. “This is an abomination in the eyes of God!” 

Faster than anyone could see, Chuck stood up and pointed a finger at the hunter as his eyes narrowed. “You don’t speak for the big guy. Nobody’s getting struck down for loving someone else. Why don’t you see yourself….out.” Chuck snapped his fingers and the man dutifully walked out the door with a puzzled look on his face. His feet moved not of his own volition. “Anyone else? Good. Continue Garth!” Chuck sat back down and smiled fondly at Castiel, who was still glaring. 

“Okay…Anyway, Dean will begin by reading his vows. We’re doing this a little out of order, at both the groom’s request.” Dean swallowed hard as he rubbed the back of his neck. He reached forward and snatched up Castiel’s hand, his own trembling.

“I’m going off book here…so forgive me, but it’s kinda our style,” Dean laughed nervously. 

“Here. Here,” Sam said with a smile and a nudge of encouragement.

“In case anyone here doesn’t know…Cass…He’s…He’s my best friend and my guardian Angel…in every sense of the word.” Dean looked from the audience then to lock eyes with Cass. “I was in Hell, and not the figurative type, when you saved me. Another Angel once told me that you were lost the day you laid a hand on me….Well, I was lost before that day. I was going head first down a path a lot of hunters go down, how this only ends one way. I didn’t care about anything except keeping Sam going, keeping Sam safe…and suddenly there was someone else there that cared about me, about us. You defied Heaven to help me save my brother when no one else would. You defied Heaven to save us both, again and again. If not for you, I’m pretty sure Sam and I would both be dead, and probably permanently. I’ve never felt worthy of your friendship and devotion to my broken little family, and then somehow along the way, you became part of it. Suddenly you weren’t my family’s protector. You were family. I worried about you. I fought beside you. We’ve bled for one another. You stood beside me in Hell, Earth, and Purgatory and you guided me through Heaven when I was lost. I’ve never had a friend like you and I know I never will again….and then one day you weren’t just my friend. Suddenly I realized I loved you and somehow, through some miracle, you loved me too…and here we are. I still can’t believe it…and I still don’t feel worthy of it, but I’m just selfish enough to have you, for the rest of my life and yours.”

Mary sniffled in the bench and Chuck handed her a tissue. Sam was biting his lip not to cry as he slapped Dean on the shoulder and Jody beamed proudly behind him. Dean and Castiel just stared at one another for longer than the crowd thought was normal and Garth cleared his throat. Both men laughed nervously. Castiel clutched at Dean’s hand as he glanced out at the crowd. 

“Dean, when I first rescued you from Hell, I was enamored by the light inside of you. For someone who sees himself as so unworthy, your soul is so pure. I was drawn to your goodness from the start. I tried to stay away from you, to be a good soldier and do as I was told…but you made me question everything. Your dedication and loyalty to your brother made me see what a real family could be, what it should be. It’s sacrifice, love, dedication, and standing by one another. My family was so different from yours. When I defied them…when I chose you and Sam over Heaven, I was terrified. I’d never felt what it was like to feel loyalty, friendship, or love. You…You didn’t understand me. I didn’t understand you. We were like two people speaking different languages. We disagreed, we fought, but we always seemed to forgive one another. I died for you without question, and I would do it again. You are the most amazing thing to happen to me in all the time I’ve been alive, even if you did shoot me and stab me the first time we met on Earth.” The crowd laughed and Dean’s eyes crinkled up in a soft smile. “But that is just how we are. We never have been traditional. It’s never been something anyone saw coming. We tore up the ending and have been “winging” it ever since. My Father gave humans Free Will…well, I’d say this is the ultimate act of Free Will…Love. I love you, Dean Winchester, the one I gripped tight and raised from Perdition. I just didn’t know you’d do the same for me…”

Garth sniffled and nodded his head as both men clung to each other’s hands, stepping closer to one another mindlessly, the toes of theirs shoes aligned with one another. “Who here supports this couple in their marriage?”

Surprisingly, not only did Mary and Chuck stand, but every friend they had in the church. Dean and Castiel looked out in awe. Castiel didn’t know all of these people, but they knew and loved Dean…Dean smiled as he saw the people stand. There were witches, werewolves, and humans all standing in support. There was an Angel holding his hand and a demon by his side. He squeezed Cass’ hand reassuringly. 

“Sam, do you have the rings?” Garth looked to Sam and he reached in his pocket and handed both rings to him. Garth handed a ring to each man. 

“Dean, place the ring on Castiel’s finger and repeat after me.” Dean nodded and repeated Garth as he spoke…His eyes were locked intensely with Cass’.

I pledge my constant and abiding love.  
I join my life with yours in loving kindness and compassion.  
I join my life with yours in _faithfulness._  
This is my beloved, and this is my _friend._

Dean slid the ring on Cass’ shaking hand and smiled proudly as he looked at his hand wearing the ring.   
Garth spoke again. “Castiel, place this ring on Dean’s hand and repeat after me.” Castiel smiled happily and the words were gravelly but soft at the same time.

I pledge my _constant_ and abiding _love_.  
I join my life with yours in loving kindness and compassion.  
I join my life with yours in faithfulness.  
This is my _beloved_ , and this is my friend.

As their hands joined, the rings glinting in the light, Garth put a hand over them and said, “These two who have been joined together, let nothing put asunder'…Now, I have the distinct pleasure of pronouncing you partners in love for the rest of your days. Dean, you may kiss your Angel and Castiel you may kiss your hunter…”

Dean and Castiel grinned and leaned in, wrapping their arms around one another and kissing deeply before pressing their foreheads together and grinning like morons as “Thank You” by Led Zeppelin began and they faced the crowd, clasping their hands tightly together. 

“And now, to all the friends and family who have come to celebrate this marriage, I would like to present, for the first time anywhere, Dean and Castiel Winchester!”

“FINALLY!” Sam shouted as the friends and family erupted in unorthodox cheers, shaking the walls of the church and startling the hunters who had only come to gawk. Sam came and grabbed both of them in a bear hug, one arm around each of them. He shoved them down the stairs and they walked out of the church, hand in hand.


	22. We've got work to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reception. Enjoy!

Castiel had determinedly not made eye contact with Chuck as they exited the church. He let himself be happy, smile and laugh with his new husband as they circled back around into the church to let the guests filter out. Dean could feel the tenseness in his hand though as he pulled him into one of the unused church rooms. 

“Why is he here, Dean? What now?” Cass looked up at Dean with worry. “He didn’t say one damn word to me when you went off to die, and he decides to be here now.” Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, crushing him to him. 

“Don’t you dare let him ruin this day for us. I think he’s here to be….supportive? I know you two have your issues…”

“Issues? I’ve never even spoken to him as God. Only as Chuck the prophet. I don’t know him at all, and he shows up here? Like he has any right…” Castiel’s eyes tightened into slits as he paced the room. 

“Well, not to be on the receiving end of your delightful, Angelic wrath, but this is a church…God’s house and all?” Dean said as he shoved his hands in his pockets, laughing nervously. 

Castiel leaned against the wall and sighed dramatically. “I’m being a dick. We just got married and I’m fuming about my Father. Come here…” Cass extended his arms and Dean smiled as he walked into his embrace. 

“It’s okay. You have a right to be upset, Cass. Just don’t let it ruin our day. This is our day, not his.” Dean kissed his forehead and they sighed into each other before Castiel took a steadying breath.   
“We need to get back. Everyone will be heading to the reception and we have photos to take…”

Sam rounded the corner and found them easing out of the empty room. “There you two are! Come on. Let’s get these photos taken so we can eat. I’m starving. All those extra hunters are gonna eat all the food. Mom sent Donna and Garth to get more food and beer…”

Dean grumbled, his hand clutched tightly in Cass’, “Friggin freeloading hunters. Just what we need. A room full of drunk hunters with a bunch of werewolves, witches, the King of Hell, an Angel, and God…should be fun…”

“I think between Crowley, myself, and…Chuck…We can handle the hunters.”

“Damn right we can, Feathers!” Crowley crooned out as friendly as Dean had ever heard. The demon actually slung an arm around Castiel’s shoulders like a real friend. “Your Father doesn’t approve of our friendship I hear. I thought you might like to annoy him a little…” Crowley growled out.

“You’re a good friend, Crowley...” Castiel laughed as Dean fought a smile. The demon was growing on him…like a cancer. Cass was right. 

As they reentered the sanctuary, only the wedding party and their closest friends and family remained, including Chuck. Castiel sighed. “I guess I should…” Dean nodded encouragingly before huddling his family up to take their photos first. Cass wanted to drag his feet but instead strode confidently over to Chuck, who was leaning against the far wall of the church, next to a stained glass window with a cross on it. Castiel stopped short a few feet from him, his hands in fists at his side. “Chuck…”

“Castiel…before you say anything….I’m sorry,” Chuck said hurriedly, his mouth in a tight line as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I owe you an apology and I’m giving it. I’m not going to make the same mistakes with you I made with Lucifer. You…you’re different, You’ve always been different and you could have used some guidance over the years. I know. But, when I saw you fall in with Sam and Dean, I thought, “Hey! They’ll be just the influence he needs!” I wanted to encourage your uniqueness from afar…I watched you, Castiel. I watched when you defied orders, when you tried to show mercy when the others did nothing but destroy and rebuke. I was long out of the picture when Naomi took over…I should have stepped in then. I know. You suffered needlessly for the very differences I wanted to encourage in you. Castiel, I am so proud of you. You, you’re my only child who did as I asked and loved and protected my creations…Yes, you slipped up along the way and made some pretty big mistakes…and I punished you. The memory loss. But then there came Dean, who found you again, who helped give you your memories back. That guy never could stay away from you…but I need you to know, I forgive you for what you did in Heaven…after all, most of my children you killed were trying to reignite an apocalypse that would have slaughtered millions…You chose to save humanity rather than your siblings. I do not condemn you for it. So many of my children have disappointed me, failed me, become vicious, cruel, and self-serving…and then there’s you. You have become more like the goodness I so value in humanity. You have become self-sacrificing, humble, and kind, and you never give up on those you love. I am proud of you, Castiel.” Cass’s face was awash in confusion. He tilted his head to try to let the words sink in and before he could say anything, Chuck extended his arms. “Can…can I hug you? Or would that be too weird?” 

Castiel nodded once and they hugged. Chuck patted him on the back twice, right at his shoulder blades and Cass gasped, loud enough that Dean, across the room looked over with concern before darting over. Chuck and Castiel had parted, Cass giving him a wary look, when Dean joined them.

“Dean! Good to see you again! I was just trying to clear the air with my son, who I trust you are going to take very good care of…He IS the last Seraph left..” Chuck crossed his arms and gave Dean a hard look. Dean looked to Cass who was rubbing his left shoulder and staring at the ground.

“What’s wrong, Cass?” Dean mumbled, putting one hand on his back. Cass gasped. 

Castiel turned to Dean, a hesitant smile forming on his face. “My wings…” Dean raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I restored his wings. I was aware they had been badly damaged by Metraton’s spell. Painful and useless. They should be fully functioning now. A little wedding present if you will. I owe you that at least…Am I allowed to stay for the reception?”

“Yes…thank you…” Castiel said quietly as he clutched Dean’s hand in his own. “Now..I need to go take photos…Do..do you want to be in one with me? I don’t have any blood family to be in mine…”

“Let’s go, son,” Chuck smiled warmly as he gently laid his arm over his back and they walked toward the alter for photos. Dean stood, stunned, smiling to himself. Best day ever.  
\--------------------------  
After the photos were done, the odd collection of humans and supernatural beings headed to the reception. As they went to enter, they heard a lot of shouting. Castiel and Crowley exchanged looks and barged in front of Sam and Dean to enter first. As the doors swung open, there was a full on brawl happening in the middle of the floor and lots of shouting. It seemed to be between a group of hunters and two lone hunters. Castiel and Crowley dove into the crowd, pulling people off the two in the middle. Dean and Sam came in, peering at the two at the center of the brawl. 

"Roy and Walt...fancy seeing you two here..." Dean drawled out, his arms crossing his chest. Sam stood shoulder to shoulder with his brother, scowling equally. 

"You know these two?" Castiel said as he and Crowley pulled them up by their hands but didn't let go. 

Donna piped up. "Those two were braggin' about having killed you two once already. It didn't go over very well with the crowd..."

Castiel eye's narrowed. "Wait. These are the two hunters that shot you?" Crowley smirked and kept his grip on Ed's hand while he continued to try to pull away. 

Dean nodded once, solemn."That's the ones. Made me watch them shoot Sam and then killed me too."

"Hi Walt..I don't think we've met...I'm the Angel that guided them out of Heaven after you murdered them..." Castiel squeezed his hand in his, the crowd silent as the man cringed, his bones grinding against one another. 

"Hi Ed. I think we'll get to know each other really well one day..." Crowley crooned out, slapping an arm over his shoulder and digging his fingers into the shoulder blade. "Why not let Castiel and I escort you two out?"

Chuck came up between them, smiling. "Now boys.." Castiel sighed and shoved Walt outside while Crowley followed with Ed. "Those two are even dumber than I thought to come to a wedding where they know one of the grooms is an Angel. Morons."

Sam watched Castiel and Crowley lead the two men outside. "Here's the thing, Dean. Some of these hunters have never even met an Angel. They don't understand, and well, Cass isn't the most threatening figure in the world.."

Dean huffed and rubbed his face, recalling old pains. "I forget you've never gotten beaten up by him. I have. Three times. THREE! Fucking sucks, man. He's like punching concrete. Not threatening...Challenge him to a fist fight then come talk to me about not threatening..."

Sam smirked. "I've never given him a reason to beat me up..."

Dean shot him a look of contempt. "Hey! Two of those times he was under mind control. Only one time was on purpose..."

"You're an idiot..." Sam grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

"Dude, when he beat me. up, he slammed me against a brick wall. Kicked me across an alley. He beat the SHIT out of me. It's amazing he shows the restraint that he does, knowing what he's capable of. We don't see him the way others would.." Dean looked around at the crowd as he waited with nervous energy for Cass to return.

The Angel in question walked back in with Crowley, straightening his coat and tie. Dean sighed audibly as he walked back in, every bit of anxiety he had draining away. He walked over and slid an arm around his waist. "You didn't hurt them did you?"

Castiel shook his head with a regretful sigh. "As much as it pains me to say, no. We escorted them to their vehicles. We were not gentle but they have left with no injuries. If they return, I will not be so merciful."

Dean grabbed his hand and gripped it with conviction. "Come on. I absolutely refuse to let idiots like that ruin our day. no matter how hard they try."

They were walking back over while Sam was trying to get the attention of the crowd. "HEY! Everybody settle down!" Sam bellowed and the room fell silent. Sam stood at the front of the table they had set up for the wedding party. There weren't enough tables and chairs for the crowd so many people leaned against the wall. The hunters that were not invited were getting smaller in number but huddled together in a tight ball, like the others might jump them. Dean grinned."Okay! Before any other fist fights or brawls occur, I'd like to say a few words. I'll keep it brief."

"Yeah right!" Dean yelled from the back of the crowd as he and Castiel made their way to the front. 

"Jerk..Anyway, Let me tell you a few things about Dean and Cass..Don't look so nervous Dean.." Sam laughed as Dean frowned. "I was not there the night Dean met Castiel for the first time but I'm told he stabbed and shot Castiel." The crowd laughed but saw Sam was not joking and laughed harder. "I heard about him though. I heard about the weird Angel. The obnoxious Angel. The asshole Angel...Sorry, Cass." Sam smiled as Castiel shrugged. “I pulled a gun on him the first time I met him...Our mom did too! Funny story. It was Dean to kept us both from shooting him both times. Anyway, I was awestruck. Full of faith and belief that Angels had to be righteous and good. I remember holding my hand out to shake his and seeing his hesitation. He shook it..eventually … and tried to warn me away from something he knew would lead to trouble for me. He was trying to help me the day he met me. He…He pulled me from Hell too, though it didn’t quite go as planned. He tried to save me too. He’s always done everything he could to save us both, even when we were too selfish and stupid to ask if he needed help too…”

“Amen…” Dean sighed out.

“Castiel isn’t just Dean’s best friend. He’s mine too. He’s the best friend we’ve ever had and now he’s my brother-in-law too. We’ve been family a long time. His new title just makes it more official. Dean penned the three of us Team Free Will once…and it’s stuck. We’ve fought and clawed against fate and destiny to be here today…and believe me there were times none of us thought we’d make it, but here we are!...Now, before we eat, I wanted to finish my speech with an answer to a question a lot of people have asked me today…When I knew that Cass and Dean were more than friends…Well, here’s the truth. It was long before they saw it. Those two tend to get lost in each other’s eyes and forget anyone else is in the room..” Several of their friends laughed and Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel grinned and looked at Dean. “But I saw it. Every time Dean and I would get in a fight, suddenly he was on a case with Cass. He prayed to him for help…and Dean doesn’t ask for help…Then, they spent a year in Purgatory. It brought both of them back changed. I think them being there, having to depend on one another moment to moment, really brought things into focus for them. They grew to depend on and value one another in a way they never had before. But love? The first time I saw it, really saw it….Cass had been under a spell and he’d hurt Dean…After the spell was reversed, I watched my tough as nails brother, cradling Castiel’s head in his hands and worrying over him after he’d just been brutally punching him in the face…That’s when I knew…It took both of them a little longer to see it, but they got there, and I could not be happier! Now I said I wouldn’t talk long but oh well…Here’s to Dean and Cass! My brothers and my best friends!” The crowd held up their glasses and beer bottles and toasted to them as Dean and Cass smiled and held one another around the waist. “Now, I guess since all the party crashers that don’t want to have a good time have left, we can get things started! Dean and Cass can have their first dance.”

Dean grinned and held his hand out and Cass took it, letting Dean lead him out to the middle of the little dance floor they’d set up. 

“You never told me what song you chose…” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear. 

“Yeah, I didn’t really decide until today. I’ve been going back and forth on several,” Dean whispered back, his hot breath tickling Cass’ ear. 

“It better not be sexually inappropriate, Dean,” Cass growled out. 

Dean playfully held his hand to his chest. “I am offended you would suggest such a thing...”

“Dean…” Cass narrowed his eyes. 

“Sshhh,” Dean held a finger to his lips as the song started. Castiel could tell from the first few notes it was one of Dean’s classic rock songs. He gripped Cass tightly to his front and they both sighed happily, feeling content and letting the stress of the day melt away as “You’re my Best Friend” by Queen began to play.

Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live

You're the best friend  
That I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend

As Dean and Cass turned together on the dance floor, Castiel whispered “This song is quite “sappy” I believe you would call it, Dean.”

“Bite me, Cass,” Dean growled out. 

“Oh I plan to, later,” Castiel growled back as he slid his hand off Dean’s shoulders to press his hands into the small of his back, letting his Grace leave a teasing spark along his spine. 

Dean let out a huff of breath into his ear and groaned. “Oh, you are a bad, bad Angel Mr. Winchester.”

“I thought you knew that already, sweetheart,” Cass hissed out, his fingers feeling like liquid electricity on his back. Dean closed his eyes and his hands slid down to grip Cass’ hips, very aware that there were dozens of eyes on them right now. He needed to calm the fuck down but they were pressed so close together... 

His breathing was a bit ragged as he spoke urgently, “You can’t do that in a room full of people …Everybody’s watching us.” Dean smiled as he spoke but his teeth were gritted in concentration, and his eyes glinted with mischief that was reflected in Castiel’s. 

“Isn’t that the point? You have to be good…I don’t, and no one is the wiser. I’m a fluffy winged Angel after all, and you’re the big, dangerous hunter…” As he said that he moved one hand up Dean’s back and let that feeling course through him again. Dean shuddered and his fingers dug into his hold on Castiel’s hips, laughing like Cass had said something incredibly funny to cover up the desperate gasp that clawed its way out of his throat.

“I’ve been begging you for months to do this, and you choose now? You sadist…” Another shaky breath rattled out of the hunter’s throat as he fought to get through the dance. Luckily a few more couples had joined them on the floor and it shielded much of Dean’s trembling. 

“I thought you knew that already too sweetheart…” Castiel smiled sweetly and grinned as Sam and Jody danced together nearby. “You know you like it.”

Dean’s eyes looked drunk and he bit his lip, glaring at his husband…shit…husband. Dean closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against his. He breathed his words against Cass’ mouth so that no one would be able to hear him. “If you do not get me off this dance floor and fuck me somewhere, anywhere, soon, I’m going to scream…dear husband.”

The title took the smug smile off Castiel’s face and Dean grinned in triumph. The notes of the song faded away and Castiel gripped Dean tight and yanked him off the dance floor and down the hall to find a room, a bathroom, at this point Castiel would have given his left arm for their broom closet from earlier. The first door they came to, Cass swung it open, making sure no one was watching them dart in and he closed it behind them, flicking the light on. It was a room full of folded up chairs and extra tables for the venue. This would do. Cass grabbed one chair and angled it under the doorknob before turning to Dean, who was already shrugging out of his tux jacket. Castiel slipped his off and laid it on a stack of chairs before coming to Dean and yanking his shirt out of his pants and fumbling with the button. 

“Shit, Cass,” Dean groaned out as his Angel’s swift fingers had his pants down around his ankles before he could even start on his. He made quick work of Dean’s shoes and slid his pants off. 

“You are so lucky I thought this might happen, “ Castiel panted out as he stuck his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a little trial sized packet of lubricant. 

“Oh you naughty, cunning little Angel…” Dean said with a wicked grin. “I hadn’t even thought that far ahead.”

“I know us…” Castiel grinned as he batted Dean’s hands away and slid his pants down and off, along with his own shoes. He quickly ripped open the lube packet with his teeth and slammed Dean into the wall. They could hear the beginnings of the music right down the hall and Castiel tilted his head as Dean laughed even as Cass slicked up his fingers in lube and traced around Dean’s hole. 

“The song…” Dean gasped out as Castiel slid two fingers in and immediately began working them in and out, eager and as hard as Dean was. Cass licked his lips hungrily as he stared at Dean’s dick, curving up to tuck under the loose dress shirt. 

He stilled a moment and rolled his eyes. “Sam is NOT playing that..”

“Highway to Hell…” Dean growled out as Castiel pumped his fingers in and out of him. This went on for another minute, Dean’s gasps and groans drowned out by the melodies of AC/DC. Without words, Dean nodded and Cass slicked his throbbingly hard dick up and slid in to the hilt before gripping Dean’s thighs and wrapping them around his waist, driving him into the wall. “FUCK!” Dean cried out, digging his nails into Castiel’s back, his nails biting into the white fabric of his dress shirt. Castiel drove into him, leaving bruises on Dean’s thighs. He ravaged kisses on Dean’s neck, kissing hard on his jawline as Dean laid his head back against the wall, writhing. 

“Do the thing with your Grace…” Dean gasped out and Cass did as he asked. The hunter arched off the wall, crying out Castiel’s name as Highway to Hell faded away and Cherry Pie started up. 

“Your brother has jokes, Dean…” Castiel growled out as he thrusted mercilessly into his willing lover. Dean choked out a laugh as he held on for dear life, trying to stifle his moans. “Well, I do love pie baby…” 

“We made that rule about you not talking about food while I’m fucking you, Dean…” and they both laughed, the sensation jostling in new ways and making them both gasp and moan as Cass nipped his teeth at his Adam’s apple. 

“Such a jealous Angel…” Dean half laughed, half sobbed before mashing their lips together and sliding his hot tongue into Cass’ eager mouth. Their tongues mimicked the same motions their hips were doing as he dug his fingers into Castiel’s hair. “Damn it, Cass. Harder!”

Castiel grunted in reply and thrusted harder into Dean, his typical caution a bit lessened. As Dean began moaning louder with each thrust, Cass noticed the music volume dipping and he shoved Dean’s green tie into his mouth. Dean caught on quickly and nodded his head, biting down on the tie as Castiel released one of his thighs to grip his dick in his hand, pumping him in time to his thrusts.   
“Dean…” Castiel growled out as Dean’s fingernails dug into his neck. Their eyes met, Dean’s sated and content, rolling back with every thrust. Castiel’s were tight with strain. Dean opened his mouth to let the tie spill from his lips and he pressed their foreheads together, sucking Castiel’s lower lip into his mouth. 

“Let go, baby. Come for me,” Dean crooned out as he slid one hand up to cup his face, his thumb running circles along his freshly shaven jawline.

“Not until you…” Castiel hissed out between gritted teeth as he stroked Dean’s length. 

Dean’s lashes fluttered against his cheek as he whispered, “You could use your grace…The crowd is going to be missing us soon.”

“You really are a bad man, Dean…You’re going to get addicted to it…” Cass groaned out as Dean gave him that pleading look with his eyes he always used to get his way in bed, and damn if it didn’t always work. He stuck out those luscious lips in a sinful pout and Castiel groaned. “Oh fuck it…”

As Cass swore, his hand tightened around Dean and the hunter felt the cool, liquid electric spark inside him that felt truly of Castiel. He tumbled right over the edge as he came with a groan of his new husband’s name. As soon as Dean was spilling hot into his hand, Castiel let himself go, filling him with his own pleasure. They both tensed as they saw the lights flicker as Cass was wracked with shudders and Dean groaned, feeling a cocoon of warmth envelop them. It only took a moment for Dean to realize this was the first they’d had sex with a winged Cass. He could see the strain of Castiel trying to not manifest them. 

“Focus, Cass…Focus on me. Just like always,” Dean growled out as he placed a shaky hand on either side of Castiel’s face. Dean’s cheeks were flushed and the sheen of sweat on his forehead was seeping into his hairline but his eyes locked strongly onto Castiel. The lights came back strong and stable and they both huffed out a relieved sigh. Castiel slowly slid Dean down the wall and propped himself up with one hand, letting Dean stand on his own. 

“Damn it, Dean,” Cass huffed out, breathing hard. 

“You’re going to show me your wings soon, when we have somewhere more private…” Dean grinned out.

"You're going to be the death of me...again. Come on, they'll be missing us.." Castiel groaned out as he began reassembling their wardrobe. Both men helped situate their outfits, fixing ties, and buttoning pants. Castiel had disposed of some of the mess with his undershirt that he stashed under a stack of chairs. Dean spun slowly, letting Castiel check him for any issues and when he found none Castiel did the same. Dean tucked his shirt tail in for him, smoothed down his hair a bit and stole a kiss. 

"Come on sweetheart," Dean gripped his hand and was relieved to see the crowd mingling and dancing like they had no missed them...until he locked eyes with his brother. Sam was leaning against the far wall of the room, shoulder to shoulder with Crowley who had his eyes on them as well. Sam narrowed his eyes as Dean came walking over his Cass.

"Dean...you didn't..." Sam said with a disapproving scowl as he searched he and Cass for visual evidence. As one Dean and Castiel both shrugged. "Damn it!" Sam reached into his pocket and handed Crowley a $20 bill. 

"I told you Moose. They fuck like rabbits. Never bet against it." Crowley pocketed the $20 and slapped Castiel on the shoulder before he slid back into the crowd.

"Dude, were you two betting if we'd fuck at the reception?" Dean said with a quirked eyebrow and the beginnings of a frown. 

"No...no. Of course not." Dean nodded but then Sam added, "Crowley bet me you wouldn't get through the wedding _and_ reception before you did. I gave you the benefit of the doubt..."

Castiel grinned as he looked between Sam and Dean. "Sorry, Sam. This one's my fault."

Dean laughed, "Oh you didn't have to twist my arm...."

Sam's eyes widened. "Remember the rule. We don't talk about sex in front of Sammy. That was the one rule guys...and buying me the noise cancelling headphones. A simple request."

Dean scoffed. "That was before you placed bets on our sex life. You should know better..."

Sam rolled his eyes before he nodded behind him. "You got hunters on your back. They've all got their eyes on Cass..."

Dean and Castiel turned around to see a crowd of hunters edging toward them. Max and Alicia were among them, their eyes alight with curiosity.

"Hey, guys....what's up?" Dean said with a quirk of nervousness in his tone. 

Alicia and Max stepped forward. "Hey Dean...um, everyone was kind of curious to meet Castiel. None of us have ever met an Angel. We heard about them in the Fall but never ran into any ourselves..." Dean looked to Castiel, who shrugged and smiled softly, if not a bit nervously. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alicia and Max right? Dean told me about you two after your Father's wake. My condolences." Castiel extended his hand and Alicia stared at it a fraction of a second longer than normal before shaking it gently. She gasped a little and looked straight into Cass' eyes as she gently pulled away and Max went in for a hand shake. Alicia stared at her hand and Dean's eyes narrowed. 

"Something wrong, Alicia?" Dean said quietly. 

"He's just so....powerful." She looked to Max who had an eyebrow quirked, his hand still gripping Castiel’s and Dean cleared his throat. He dropped his hand sheepishly. 

"Shaking your hand is like touching a live battery of energy..."Max crooned out. 

"You can probably sense that because of your magic. Most humans cannot. I'm really just...me. Nothing special here."

"That's not true at all, Cass," Dean said with a scowl. Suddenly the other hunters crowded around Castiel since Alicia and Max had seemed to give the okay to touch him. Suddenly there were hunters of all shapes and sizes crowding them, shaking Castiel's hand, some gripping his elbow gently. Dean's watchful eyes were scanning for Angel Blades and he looked to Sam, who was on Castiel's other side, and he seemed to be doing the same. Too many damn hunters were around his Angel. 

"Can everybody take like three steps back from my husband? You’re making me fucking nervous." Dean grumbled out loud enough for them to hear but not to draw attention from those across the room. The crowd around Cass fell silent and did as Dean told. 

"Sorry, Dean!" Alicia pipped out. "It's just...an Angel!"

"He's not just an Angel. That's not what makes him special..." Dean sighed out in frustration as all the hunters hung around him like a swarm of bees. 

Castiel grinned at Dean's words and whispered in his ear. "Hey, not everyone has been so saturated in Celestial creatures as you have. If they knew about...Chuck, we'd have a full scale riot. It's almost flattering, if not a bit unnerving..."

Suddenly someone grabbed Dean around the arm aggressively. Castiel had been focusing on Dean so the movement startled him and he reached forward, quickly dislodged the arm by knocking the person to the ground, and threw Dean behind him, taking a defensive stance. Everyone in the crowd took about eight steps more back at the look on the Angel's face as the hunter in question stared up, dazed. 

"Dude...sorry..." the hunter mumbled. "I didn't mean to put you on guard..."

Castiel sighed scooted back beside Dean, kicking his feet in embarrassment. "Sorry, sorry. I'm a bit on edge in crowds with Dean and Sam..."

Unexpectantly, several people in the crowd "aww'd" and Castiel looked over to Dean, confused. "Why...why are they making that noise?"

Dean bit his lip to keep from smiling and rolled his eyes. "They think you're being cute, protecting me."

"I was being threatening..."

"Which...is kinda cute when they don’t know what you’re capable of," Dean shrugged. 

Castiel scowled and Dean rolled his eyes. "That’s a little better, love. You can't help you're adorable."

The hunters that didn't get up close earlier started edging up again. "I feel like you’re an exhibit in the zoo. Next someone's gonna ask to see your wings....."

"Oooh can we??" several hunters piped up. It was Dean's turn to scowl. 

"I don't think that is a very good idea...He's not a circus act." Just then another brave hunter patted Castiel on the back, hard, like they were seeing if his wings were tucked under his jacket. "HEY! No touching!" Dean growled out as Castiel began to look a bit nervous. "Sam!" Dean got Sam's attention that the looky loo crowd was getting a bit out of hand and Sam ran to get Crowley and some back up. As Castiel got jostled about, Jody, Donna, Claire, and Crowley came, breaking everyone up with the announcement of the arrival of more food and beer. 

Castiel's eyes were wild and cautious as the crowd finally dispersed. "I...I did not enjoy that."

Sam walked up beside them then. “Hunters are usually more cautious than this, but you two are apparently quite well known in the hunter community. If I hear one more conversation that starts with “Winchester’s Angel…” I’m going to punch someone. They don’t get it. They sound more like…”

Dean growled out, “Ketch and Mick…”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, them. Shit. Do you think any of these guys are affiliated with the British Men of Letters now? They gave up on us…”

Castiel stood between them and sighed dramatically. “Yes. There are several in the crowd with affiliations.”

Dean and Sam both looked over, alarmed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“They are all very ambivalent in their decisions on their loyalties at this point. I thought perhaps seeing us together, seeing me being no threat…might sway them into the correct path,” Cass said as Dean looked on, horrified. 

“And you didn’t think to let you _husband_ and your brother in on the plan??” Dean hissed out, his hand gripping Cass’ elbow hard as Sam quirked an eyebrow. 

“He’s not wrong, Cass…” Sam added as he scanned the crowd.

Castiel looked between them both, his eyebrows raised in question. “Would you have ever let those hunters get that close, see me like this, if you knew, either of you?” 

Sam and Dean shared a look and they both agreed, shaking their heads. “No way in Hell,” Dean growled out as he started pacing in front of Castiel.

“Exactly. We have to start somewhere showing we are better than Ketch and the rest. These hunters, many of them look up to you and Sam. Look at them…many of them are just children, like Claire.” Dean, Sam, and Castiel looked at the crowd. Through the familiar faces they saw them. Sam and Dean knew they weren’t spring chickens anymore, but somehow they’d blinked and the new generation of hunters had come up and they’d missed it. Guess that was what happened when you were fighting for your lives. 

Dean smirked, “Don’t let any of them, especially Claire, hear you call them children…but I guess compared to us…” 

“You two have seen two lifetimes more blood and chaos than they have. We won’t even go into my own history…Let’s show them that not everything is black and white, not everything has to be so rigid. The British Men of Letters are wrong. We won’t get a chance to show this many hunters that again. We can’t lose this opportunity. They are trying to make a stronghold in your hunters, our hunters…We can’t let that happen.”

“You’re using our wedding day to stage a revolution against the British Men of Letters…” Dean looked at Castiel with a look of admiration mixed with annoyance. “Once a commander and strategist, always one huh?” Castiel shrugged unapologetically. “Damn you,” Dean growled out as he kissed him softly on the lips. “You damn rebel.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way…”Cass said as he smiled at one of the groups of hunters watching them. “Now, let’s get back to the other task at hand, enjoying our day.”

“Now, that plan I can get behind. Where’s mom?” Dean said, peering over the heads of the crowd.

“She is being chatted up by Chuck, which makes me…exceedingly nervous,” Cass said with a nervous quip of a laugh. 

“We’re not dealing with that drama right now. We’re going to eat cake, dance, and enjoy our night. Cass, you’re right. We do have a responsibility to these hunters to show them that the British dicks are wrong. We can’t out the werewolves…so Cass, you’re our best shot. You’re the most likable Supernatural I’ve ever met.” Dean said with a soft smile as he grabbed his hand in his own.  
“Glad to hear it, since you married me,” Castiel grinned as he rolled his eyes. 

Dean looked to Sam before he looked out into the crowd of hunters and friends. “Come on Sam, Cass... We’ve got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is the end of this story, BUT everyone has been so great and positive with their feedback and requested a series that I do plan to continue their tales in the form of a series attached to this one :) Stay tuned and thank you!


End file.
